Hidden Magic
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Everybody thinks Lily Evans is crazy. She has bars on her windows. She used to take anti-psychotics. All because she saw people flying on broomsticks, sparks of red and gold. Lily saw magic, but no one would believe her. When she meets people who understand, what will she do now? Leave home for infuriating James Potter? But Lily needs answers. Lily needs to know she isn't insane.
1. Insanity

"Do you know your name?" the psychologist drawled. Her slow tone implied that she thought Lily Evans – _the_Lily Evans, who got perfect grades – was insane or mentally unstable. Lily fought to roll her eyes as she reclined in the comfortable armchair. Across from her was a perky, blonde shrink, whose nasally tone made Lily want to strangle that pretty little neck of hers.

Lily wasn't that surprised that the psychologist thought she was unstable though. Most of the people in Cokeworth, a large town in England, thought she was crazy. The other people that didn't believe Lily was insane didn't even know a Lily Evans existed.

Lily hated the weird stares she would receive when she walked by someone, or the pity glances people shot at her parents. People even sent her family _fruit baskets_ to send their _condolences._It made Lily sick. The only person that was believed to be crazy, other than Lily, in Cokeworth was a boy called Severus Snape. He was at Lily's age, though he seemed to disappear every year and returns every summer. Lily desperately wanted to talk to him, to share what it was like being shunned, but Severus Snape was rarely around to even talk to.

No one was anymore.

"My name is Lily Evans," Lily sighed, tired of all the inane questions. Did people think she was so dense as to not even know her own name?

The psychologist in front of her, with a bad perm, seemed to think so. "Well, hello Lily!" she said, putting a false cheerful tone on. Lily wanted to slap her at her nasally tone. With her light, blonde hair that curled around her face, the shrink reminded Lily awfully of a doll called Polly Pocket.

And Lily absolutely _loathed_ Polly Pocket.

"My name is Polly! And Polly is always perky!" Polly drawled.

Oh my gosh. A Perky Polly who looked like Polly Pocket. Lily had to fight the urge of strangling the psychologist right then and there.

"Really?" Lily asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I _love_ the doll, Polly Pocket!"

Polly apparently didn't catch Lily's sarcasm. "Why, thank you!" And she didn't understand that it was an insult as well. And people thought _Lily_ was the crazy one. "Anyways, we aren't here to talk about me," Polly continued. Lily rolled her eyes. _Of course_ they weren't going to talk about Perky Polly. Duh.

"What are your thoughts on your sister, Petunia Evans?" Polly asked. She took a clipboard from her desk and poised her pen over the blank paper.

"I love her. She's my sister. She's one of the only people who doesn't believe I'm insane," Lily rolled her eyes.

"So you think you are _not_ mentally unstable, correct?" Polly said, raising an eyebrow. Lily wanted to slap her – again. She mentally cursed her parents for getting such an annoying psychologist. Lily didn't even want to be there – she _knew_ she wasn't insane. Lily nodded at Polly's question.

"But I've heard you see different things," Polly pressed on, her blinding white smile still plastered on her face. An unbelievably _fake_, blinding smile. "Things like blasts of red and gold? Bursting shadows? Sparks of colours? Floating things?" Polly's eyes went impossibly wide and Lily almost gaped. Polly's blue eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her head.

"No, I don't see those things," Lily said coolly. She _had_ to pretend she didn't see those things. Lily didn't want to go on those _awful_ pills again. Those _awful_ anti-psychotics.

Perky Polly raised her carefully plucked eyebrows, so high that they almost touched her hairline. "Really? But your parents said to me that you had spoken to them about seeing… _things_." Lily shook her head nonchalantly.

"Why would I? I just told them that to scare them a bit, that's all. A teenager's fun," Lily shrugged. She didn't admit she saw a woman, clothed in a long velvet cloak, on a broom stick outside Polly's window. The woman was flying on a broomstick, looking unbelievably free as her cloak flew out behind her. Lily longed to be free as well, instead of under confinement in her home and everywhere else she went.

Lily was tired of sleeping in the bedroom with locks on the doors, to keep her in at night. She was tired of being teased at school and most of all – she was tired of her parents not believing in her. Polly leaned back in her office chair, crossing her legs.

Lily had thought before that maybe she _was_ imagining all of the things she saw. Like the woman flying by on a broomstick – or… _magic._ A teacup had exploded on the kitchen table before when Lily had gotten angry. There was a time when some girls at her school had shaven all of Lily's red locks off, but her crimson hair seemed to grow back overnight – back to their original length. And the girls that had bullied her had met their downfall when suddenly, every item in the school seemed to be tripping them. Was it magic? Lily didn't really know. But something in her heart told her that it wasn't false – that magic really _was_ real.

Lily didn't mention anything to her parents after the first few times she did. Because when she had told the truth to her parents, she had been forced to take anti-psychotics, go to a shrink and be bullied at school. If she ever mentioned _magic_ or _unexplainable things_ ever again, her parents would have locked her up in a cell for the rest of her life. And Lily didn't want to be locked up of course. She was only fifteen – she had a whole life ahead of her.

After a lot more dumb questions, the dragging hour scheduled with Perky Polly was thankfully over. "Alright, I believe you can leave for today," Polly smiled, blinding Lily with her ridiculously fake smile. Lily nodded, not bothering to thank the shrink that had done absolutely nothing.

Lily ran down the stairs of the tall building she was in, refusing to go to the lift – where more people would stare at her. She didn't really care she was on the top floor of a building that had six floors. She just didn't want to see anymore pitying stares.

Lily turned onto the quiet streets of Cokeworth and she immediately regretted not taking the long way around, for in her path was the three most popular girls – Kristen, Taylor and Sophie at Stonewall High, waiting to greet Lily Evans.

"Did you take your meds yet? Did they get you doped up?" Kristen asked tauntingly, laughing at Lily and pointing a manicured finger straight at her face.

Lily kept her head down, stuffing her hands into her sweater. She knew the consequences if she so much as talked to Kristen. The next morning, the football team would beat her up, of course, at the command of Kristen and her lackeys. No one cared about the 'you shouldn't hit a girl' rule anymore. But then again, to everyone at Stonewall High, Lily wasn't a girl.

She was a psychopath.

Lily tried not to make a sound as she walked past Kristen and the two idiotic, but pretty, girls next to her. "Lily, you should really try to make yourself look prettier. I know! You can stuff a paper bag over your face! But even then, no boy would want to kiss your ugly face!" Kristen called to her.

Lily wanted to laugh at Kristen's lame insults. She didn't care about her beauty. Lily had a nice face and she knew that… right?

Her slim fitting jeans swished as she walked, ripped at the knees from many years of wearing them. Her parents didn't buy her anymore nice clothes after they realized their youngest daughter was crazy. Everything Lily owned now, were hand-me-downs from Petunia. Her shoes were old and worn, for Lily's small feet size were no match for Petunia's larger foot.

A woman, hidden under a velvet green cloaked walked past her as Lily ducked into an alleyway. The woman looked suspiciously like the one Lily saw flying at Perky Polly's office, but she didn't seem to notice Lily watching her. No one every does.

In the alley she stood in, beer bottles, cigarette butts and broken shards of glass were scattered across the ground. Where most people would shy away, Lily often found herself enjoying those places. Alone was how Lily liked it. No one to stare at her, no one to glare at her, no one to beat her up.

Lily continued to walk through the dark alley, unafraid, for she had been there many times. Alone may have been how Lily preferred it, but the more she was alone, the more an aching hole seemed to grow in her chest.

…

The moment she entered her house, she was greeted with a smiling Petunia, holding two bags in each hand. "I bought you some clothes! These 'jeans' are really popular nowadays! Go try them on!" Petunia said, handing Lily a bag. Lily murmured a _thank you_ to her sister before dashing up to her bedroom.

On the way up the stairs, she saw her parents both sadly looking at her, as if wishing Lily hadn't existed. As if wishing Lily hadn't been their problem.

In one fluid motion, Lily slammed her bedroom door shut the second she entered. Lily had her own bathroom, because her parents didn't want Petunia or anybody sharing a bathroom with her – afraid they might also catch Lily's insanity.

The bag of clothes Petunia had bought her were thrown to the side. Lily was grateful of course, but she didn't have any more energy to try new clothes. Lily shucked off her sweater, leaving her in a plain tank top. She walked into her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

Across her body were scars and bruises, pain inflicted onto her by other people. They had pushed Lily down, all agreeing that Lily was a freak. They had said that she deserved it – but Lily thought that was the wrong way to go with it. If Lily really was slightly unstable, hitting her wouldn't be the right way to go with it. But she endured it. She refused to cry. Because that would be giving in.

And Lily Evans does _not_ give in.

**And that, my friends, is the first chapter of my Harry Potter story! My first one too! **

**For bluecrystals00jasperjily, rsblue1226, YayPercabeth123! XD**

**Review, Favourite and Follow! (Yes, this is the 70s, so BELL BOTTOMS WILL BE INCLUDED. I DID MY RESEARCH GUYS. ) **

**And since the summary for this story is WAY too short, here's the fuller one:**

Lily Evans. Probably the smartest girl in her grade, yet everybody thinks she's mentally unstable. Why? Because she sees things no one else does. People flying on broomsticks, bursts of colour, floating things in midair -

Her own parents sent her to a psychologist and put bars on her windows. It's just too hard for Lily to deal with things, and she searches constantly for ways to cope.

And, prayers answered, Lily meets people that could help her on that fateful day.

Does that mean that she's not really insane? Does that mean she's not mentally unstable but...

A wizard?


	2. McGonagall and What's-His-Face

Lily was probably the only one who kept her sixties' slim fit jeans. Everybody else was wearing bell-bottom pants, hot pants and other clothing that just didn't fit Lily's taste. People around her sneered at her style, laughing at her old clothing as she walked through the streets of Cokeworth, the sleeves of her holey sweater dragged over her hands.

People all around her were whispering, pointing at her. Lily kept her eyes on the ground though, clutching her books to her chest and trying to block out the things others were talking about. Mainly, her insanity.

Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere, making Lily trip face-first into the unwelcoming ground, her books spilling around her. Her knee was scraped badly, as were her hands. She looked up to see the cackling faces of Kristen, Taylor and Sophie.

"Watch where your going," Sophie spat.

"I was, until you purposely put your foot out!" Lily said, with equal hatred. It was time to take a stand – and Lily didn't care if it cost her. Most likely, it _will_ cost her – her face.

"What did you say?" Kristen said threateningly.

"You already know what I said, Kristen," Lily said, picking up her books and standing up. Kristen raised her hand and her hand came down on Lily's face, leaving a red mark behind and a stinging sensation. Lily felt tears spring to her eyes as she glared back at Kristen. But Lily held them in. She was too numb to cry – too prideful to even think about it.

"You deserved it, you psychopath," Kristen said softly, though she might as well have been yelling. Kristen leaned closer to Lily so that there was only an inch of space between their faces. "Never talk to me again."

"I think it was you who talked to me first, Kristen. Get a brain in that pretty blonde head of yours," Lily said, refusing to cry.

Kristen raised her hand once again to slap Lily, and Lily braced herself for impact, but suddenly, a hand grabbed Kristen's wrist out of nowhere, grabbing it so tightly that Kristen cried out in pain. Lily opened one eye, wondering why Kristen's hand didn't come down on her face yet.

And her saviour was a boy – a very handsome boy, but Lily didn't really care about his appearance – who was wearing… strangely enough, a cloak. Behind him was the woman Lily had seen on the broomstick.

Kristen seemed to freeze under the hazel gaze of the boy. Sure he was handsome, but the look of utter awe on Kristen's face made Lily want to laugh. So she did. At the sound of Lily's laughter, Kristen's cold eyes flickered back to her. "What wench?" Kristen asked, not realizing that her wrist was still being held by the boy.

Now Lily had the attention of Kristen, her lackeys, the boy _and_ the woman behind the boy as well. Lily didn't stop smiling though. "The way you look at him. He's not _that_ fit. Is he?" Lily said, putting a finger to her chin. "Hope your boyfriend won't mind that several people caught you kissing not only his best friend, the boy he hates most _and_ now what? A random boy on the street?"

Kristen snarled and tried to hit Lily again but the boy held her wrist tightly still. "This time, Evans. Next time, you're _dead._ No one will miss you anyways," Kristen sneered.

And the windows of all the stores around them exploded. Shattered glass rained around them, though no one else was on the street except for Lily, Kristen, Sophie, Taylor, the boy and the other woman. Kristen screamed as the glass rained over her, squatting and putting her arms over her head. The boy had released her by now, but Kristen couldn't slap her, for both her hands were trying to cover her face from being hit by the shards.

None of the glass seemed to hit Lily though as she took a step closer to Kristen, towering over her. "No one would miss me. So what?" Lily spat. "I don't care anymore, Kristen. Enough with your lame insults, your cheating ways and your utter stupidity, because no one likes you for your personality. They only like you because you have money and you don't have a bad body. A body that you're willing to share with every guy you meet. Guys like you because you're _easy_."

And Lily stormed away, stomping on glass that fell in her path. She had only taken five steps before a hand reached for her wrist and snagged it in its grip. Lily turned to see the boy with the hazel eyes and the raven hair that stuck up in tufts. "Yes?" Lily asked.

The woman behind the boy seemed to be shaking her head. "I just think you should be thanking me. And apologizing for getting that glass on my skin," the boy said, showing her pieces of bloody glass. Lily looked at the bloody glass and at the boy.

"I have a question," Lily said, pulling her wrist away from the boy. "Did I ever ask for your help?" Before the boy could answer, she spoke again. "Another one here, did I cause the glass to explode? And if I did, did I do it intentionally? Let go and comb your hair! It's annoying!" Lily shouted, before storming off again. But before she knew it, the boy was in front of her again. Lily groaned.

His hazel eyes were narrowed, cheeks slightly red from anger. "The least you could tell to your _saviour_ is a thank you! And this hair is from genetics! It's very handsome too!"

"I don't need a saviour! I needed a saviour for the past four years in my life! But where were you then, huh?" Lily yelled, matching the loud tones of the boy. "I don't need a saviour now, so too little, too late!"

The glass around them seemed to tremble. Suddenly, the woman was there. "Mr. Potter, will you be quiet?" she hissed to the boy. "You are completely out of line! You don't know her so please will you stand aside!"

"But Minnie!" the boy whined.

"It's Professor McGonagall to you! Now back away before I slap you!" the woman said. The boy sighed and stepped back. The woman turned to Lily before holding a hand out. "Excuse that James Potter. His parents just wanted me to show him a Muggle town before school term, but no! Had to try to be a hero and have it blow up in his face. Anyways, I'm Professor McGonagall."

Lily hesitantly shook her hand. "Can you comb his hair down? It's extremely annoying," Lily said.

Professor McGonagall laughed, releasing Lily's hand. "His parents have tried for _years_. Just the Potter hair, I guess. And you," the professor narrowed her eyes. "Are you a wizard?"

Lily froze. Was _that_ the explanation to her life? "But you should have gotten a Hogwarts letter!" McGonagall said, speaking to herself. Lily took a closer look to the woman in the green cloak. Her light hair was tied up into a no-nonsense bun. Her sharp eyes seemed to stand out from her pale skin. Lily would have guessed her age to be in her fifties. "I can't sense a magical aura from you though…" the professor eyed her suspiciously.

"Minnie…" James said from the side.

"Oh, be quiet, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall pointed. James immediately shut up at the serious look on her face.

Lily snickered and James shot her a glare. "Stop laughing!" James said.

"Didn't you hear her, Mr. Potter? Be quiet!" Lily continued to giggle. James crossed his arms and pointedly looked away.

"Ah, what is your name, my dear?" McGonagall asked.

The question was different from how other people asked her, or how that Perky Polly asked her. It was a simple question. Not a question to see if you were sane or not.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied easily.

"I see. Muggleborn. But you still should have gotten a Hogwarts letter! Ah, Miss Evans. Can you please do something for me?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure?"

James wisely stayed silent. "Miss Evans, can you please say the word _lumos,_ while holding your hand out," McGonagall instructed.

Lily held her hand out before checking her surroundings. Kristen and her lackeys seemed to have disappeared. "Minnie, she's not going to be able to…" James started, but he was cut off from a flare of light.

"_Lumos_," she whispered and her hand flared with light. Lily's mouth dropped open. Lily clenched her hand in a fist and the light in her hand was extinguished.

"We're going to your parents' house!" James declared. Lily shot James a half-hearted glare.

"How old are you, Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked.

"Fifteen," Lily replied, unsure of the strangers.

"Oh," James said, disappointed. "She's in fifth year. That's my year! That's not good."

Before McGonagall could shut him up, Lily beat her to the chase. "Shut up, Potter," Lily said. McGonagall pulled her down and whispered something in her ear. Lily smirked at the professor's words. McGonagall hesitantly passed her a stick – which looked like smoothed wood and nothing more – but Lily held it firmly in her grasp anyways.

"Minnie! You don't give your wand to complete strange…" James couldn't finish his sentence.

"_Silencio!"_ Lily declared, waving the wand. James stopped mid-sentence and gave McGonagall a harsh glare, waving his hands in outrage. Lily handed the wand back to the professor. "That's much better, don't you think, Professor?"

"I agree, Miss Evans. He hasn't shut up since – well he's never shut up!" McGonagall laughed. "Now, can you please take me to your parents' house? I have no idea why your magical aura is shut… but Dumbledore should be able to solve it in a jiffy."

Lily's smile was wiped off her face at the mention of her parents. The professor didn't notice it, but a silent hazel-eyed boy did.

James eyed her curiously, but did not utter a word as Lily led her to her parents' house. Now, many people would really question Lily's sanity now – at inviting random strangers into her house, but Lily was too excited to care. What if this actually proved that she _wasn't_ insane? That she really had a reason to all this?

What if… her parents would start loving her again?

But Lily was still quite worried that her parents would believe that she was a freak of nature. An impossible child. A girl who needed to go to a mental asylum.

She reached her house in a matter of minutes, Professor McGonagall and the James boy behind her. "I wanted to go see the candy shops," James complained – for the thirtieth time in two minutes.

"James, shut up will you! You're giving us all a headache," Lily berated before shoving her key into the lock of her door.

"Lily? Are you home?" Petunia's voice called to her.

"I've brought some people, Tuney…" Lily said, gesturing for the professor and James to enter. Petunia exited the family kitchen, holding a banana in her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cloaked professor and the handsome James.

"Who are these people, Lily…?" Petunia asked hesitantly.

"This is Professor McGonagall," Lily gestured to the woman, "And what's-his-face," Lily said, carelessly pointing to James.

"Hey!" James said angrily. Lily dismissed him with a wave of her hand. James pouted, but otherwise stayed still and silent.

Petunia dragged Lily aside, out of earshot of the other two. "Lily! You can't bring random strangers into our house!"

"They have the reason why, Tuney! They can tell me why I see what I see and they can prove to our parents that I'm actually sane!" Lily protested. "Please, Tuney!" Petunia sighed, but gave into her younger sister's wishes.

Just then, the front door opened, revealing the two parents of Petunia and Lily Evans. "Who are you?" Mr. Evans demanded immediately.

"I'm James, Lily's new boyfriend. And I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry your…" James didn't get to finish before Lily slapped his head.

"Don't even listen to him," Lily seethed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. James here is a…" McGonagall shook her head. "A very stupid boy. Please excuse him. Anyways, would you mind striking up a chat with me? It concerns Lily here, and I'm sure you would like to know what is happening."

Lily's parents shot each other worried looks. "Alright…" Mr. Evans finally said.

Lily was excited. It was a stupid move to invite strangers into her house – but maybe… just maybe, the strangers she just met would take the burden away from her.

"Lily – take your… boyfriend and just stay in your room," Mr. Evans instructed, before stalking to the kitchen with his wife and the professor behind him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily yelled at her parents.

"They just let you leave like that?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "They let you get away with your _boyfriend_ alone?"

Lily grimaced. She didn't like the fact of her parents not caring about her reminded. "Lily, I have to go out and meet Vernon, but please," Petunia said, looking at Lily carefully, then at James. "Don't do anything."

Lily blushed a deep red before running up the stairs, calling a goodbye to her sister. Dashing into her room, she slammed the door shut, but a foot kept her door from shutting.

"Your dad said to take me into your room as well!" James called.

"Well you can stay on the streets!" Lily said, pushing against the door against James, but unfortunately he was stronger and was able to slip inside and shut the door behind him.

James scanned his surroundings and Lily shuffled her feet, nervous about having someone other than her and Petunia inside her room. "Bars?" James pointed to her window. Lily looked down.

"Why are there so many bandages in your dressers?" James asked again. He was digging through her dressers, and Lily immediately slapped him and shoved him away. But James managed to snag a few things. A bra and her panties.

"James Potter!" Lily shrieked, snatching her things away.

"But honestly. Why do you even have bandages in your drawers?" James said curiously.

Lily hesitated before answering, "Does it matter?" James shrugged and flopped onto her bed.

"Yes please. Sit down," Lily said, rolling her eyes. An idea struck her. "Can I see your wand?" Lily asked.

"Which one?" James asked, winking heavily at Lily.

"Wait what?"

James sighed, clearly disappointed. "You are too innocent for your own good, my friend."

Lily hit James again. "Ow! What was that for!?" James said, rubbing his arm.

"For being a perverted, immature toerag. Now, let me see your wand – the magical one," Lily commanded.

"Both are magical, just saying. But I'll give you the one that's made of wood," James smirked, before handing his wand over. Lily eyed the wooden wand with a new light in her eyes, admiration clearly shining.

"The wand's mine, by the way. You can't elope with it," James said. Lily scowled at James, for he had ruined her moment. "School term for Hogwarts is starting soon. If you come now, you'll have a lot to pick up."

Lily refrained from hitting him again. "I can learn." James rolled his eyes.

"It's not that simple. No way can you learn what – like five years of curriculum of wizardry in time for O.W.L.'s."

"Will you shut up, Potter! I don't need your pessimism," Lily huffed. She threw his wand to the ground and stormed out of her room, down the stairs and leaned against the kitchen door, where the adults were conversing. Mr. Evans had a look of wonder in his eyes as McGonagall spoke, talking about wizardry and magic.

"You mean… she's _not_ crazy right…" Mrs. Evans asked hesitantly inside the kitchen. Lily was hurt immediately as she eavesdropped. She squatted on the ground, wrapping her arms around her. She lived with that for almost half her life. Why was Lily so weak now?

James Potter crouched in front of the glassy-eyed Lily. He looked really awkward as he tried to speak to her. "Please don't cry," James begged. "We should go back upstairs." Lily shot James a cold look, freezing his insides.

"I don't cry anymore. Never again," Lily said. She had vowed that to herself since she was thirteen.

"That's not a nice way to live, is it?" James said. Lily stood up and looked away pointedly. Just then, her parents and the professor exited the kitchen.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Evans clapped her hands happily.

**SECOND CHAPTER! THANK YOU - those who followed, favourited, reviewed and read! **

**we're going to get to hogwarts soon enough - and since her parents are still unsure about Lily... that means Lily will have to stay with someone else ;) **


	3. The Potter Manor

Before Lily knew it, her trunks were packed and she was leaving with the Potter boy or whatever and Professor McGonagall. Her parents were shipping her off. Lily couldn't believe it. You'd think they cry or something because Lily was leaving for nine months, but no. They were crying because they actually_hadn't_ had a defective daughter and were shipping her away.

Petunia still didn't know and was out with Vernon, but Lily wouldn't get to say goodbye. "Mr. Potter, she'll be riding on your broom with you. I'll take her trunks and will be Apparating to the Potter Manor," McGonagall instructed. "No tricks, no detours, no pranks on the way. If you do, Miss Evans will report it to me and I will make sure your parents _never_ buy you a Zonko's product ever again."

James pouted but listened anyways and went upstairs to lug Lily's trunks downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were off planning a party with their neighbours to celebrate Lily's sanity – without Lily. Lily wasn't going to get a goodbye hug and kiss, and she just had to accept it, though it hurt nonetheless.

"I'll make sure Mr. Potter won't harass you too much, Lily. He's weak for pretty faces," McGonagall smiled. Lily blushed at her words before looking down at her feet.

"Minnie, what did you do to Evans? She's as red as her hair!" James said, finally coming down with her trunks. "What do you even put in these?" James asked, as he heaved the trunks down, panting.

"Stones? Bricks?" James panted.

Lily smirked as she took both trunks from James easily, handing them to McGonagall. "You're just weak and skinny, Potter."

"I'll have you know, Evans! I am _very_ muscular! Girls faint at the sight of my muscles!" James protested. Then Lily bursted into laughter, slapping her knee for good measure.

She wiped a fake tear from her eye as she continued laughing. "That's a good one, Potter! You? Muscular?" Lily kept laughing as James frowned.

"Whatever, let's go. Mother would want us to get there faster," James said, interrupting the chuckling between Lily and McGonagall.

The professor rolled her eyes. "Be more polite, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped. "Honestly! It was like you were raised by a pack of wolves! Your parents are busy people so I don't blame them, but would it hurt you to be more gentlemanly?"

James gave her a devil-may-care grin. "Yes, Minnie. It does hurt."

McGonagall grumbled as she held Lily's trunks, one in each hand. "I'm sorry you'll have to go with him, Miss Evans. Goodbye," she said, before a loud pop rang in the air and the professor had disappeared.

Lily's jaw dropped. "Come on! Let's ride on my… _stick_," James said, wiggling his eyebrows. Lily noticed he was holding a broomstick in his hand.

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked.

James merely shrugged. "Magician secrets. Now come on! _Before_ I take you," James winked.

Lily hit his head and a sharp "Ow!" was heard. "Stop doing that!" James shouted, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Then stop making inappropriate jokes! I will hit you harder next time and gut you like a fish!" Lily threatened. James rolled his eyes before swinging a leg over the broom.

Lily watched James carefully. "Checking me out?"

"Shut up!" Lily exclaimed. She bit her lip as she surveyed the broom. How was she going to do this?

James sighed. "Just swing your leg over and hold onto me, alright?" James said, patting his broomstick. "This is my baby, so don't hurt her." Lily rolled her eyes before listening to James' instructions and James grinned.

"Don't smile like that. It makes me think you're going to…" Lily didn't get to finish her sentence before James shot out of her house's front door and into the cloud cover. Lily screamed in James ear, wrapping her arms tight around James' chest.

"Like me now, don't you Evans?" James chuckled. Lily slapped James' back, but quickly held onto him again as James was now doing circles and tricks in the air.

"Stop doing that, or I will vomit in your ugly hair!" Lily screamed, her voice lost in the wind.

"Don't threaten my hair!" James cried before going at a decent pace. Lily kept her arms wrapped tightly around James' waist and her head buried in the warmth of his back.

"Are we there yet?" Lily asked quietly.

"Almost," James said. You could hear the smile in his voice and Lily wanted to hit him again, but didn't dare do it in the air. Suddenly, James did a sudden drop and Lily held him even tighter as she screamed.

"Give a girl some warning next time!" Lily shouted in James' ear.

"Ow!" James complained. "We haven't met for more than twenty-four hours and you have your arms around me and you've injured me more than twenty times! That has _gotta_ be some record!"

"Grow up, Potter!" Gently, James slowly lowered his broom towards the ground. "Why are you going so slow all of a sudden?" Lily asked, still keeping her arms around James. Lily was pretty sure James was moving slower than a turtle.

"Jeez, you say too fast then too slow. Make up your mind, woman!" James said with fake exasperation. Lily scowled. "But I just want your arms around for a bit longer," James laughed, unashamed. Lily slapped James' back and his sharp cry of pain echoed in the air. "Stop that! Your nails are so sharp! I swear, they can draw blood."

Lily rolled her eyes. Finally, when James was four feet above the ground, Lily had enough and just jumped off. She crouched onto the ground and waited for James to descend as well.

"Well? Where is it?" Lily asked. All Lily could see was miles and miles of grass, stretching out in all direction. The grass had grown up to her waist, swaying slightly in the wind. The meadow she was in was very calming and soon, Lily was slightly swaying along with the grass, eying at the blue sky above her.

James shook her out of her reverie, taking her hand and leading her further into the meadow. "What?" Lily asked.

James shook his head and continued walking, dragging Lily along. Then Lily seemed to cross some veil. It felt like water was gliding on her skin, a rippling effect in the air.

And Lily gasped. Before her was a four story mansion, like something you could have found in the Victorian era. It was grand and beautiful, nothing like Lily's house at Cokeworth. The Potter Manor loomed in front of her, towering over Lily's short height of five feet four inches. She was always short compared to others and she felt like a dwarf, staring at the mansion in front of her.

James chuckled beside her at her expression. "Come on," James beckoned. Lily followed James into the house, where McGonagall was already waiting.

"Good," McGonagall said, clapping her hands. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter shall help you in. I must be off now. There's always a pre-school teacher's meeting, and Dumbledore always seems to need help to remembering that the meeting is _always_ held a week before school," McGonagall said, shaking her head fondly. "Well, off you go dear," McGonagall smiled to Lily.

"And you, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes at James. "Do not try anything, at all. And if I have your friend coming to me with flowers _again_ this year, I will personally hex you Marauders."

James winked at McGonagall. "You know you love us, Minnie." McGonagall huffed before storming out the door.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Where do I sleep?" Lily asked.

"With me, of course," James said, as if it was no brainer.

"James Potter! Mind your manners!" came a sharp voice. Mrs. Potter walked out of a door – there seemed to be an infinitive amount of doors in this house – and berated her son. "Charlus! I swear he gets this from you! If you only just taught your son a bit better!" Mrs. Potter called.

A tall man stepped out of yet another door, standing beside his much shorter wife. The height difference between Mr. and Mrs. Potter made Lily smile, yet they fit together like a puzzle piece. "Dorea, you know that I cannot control our son!"

Mrs. Potter elbowed her husband's ribs, causing a sharp "Ow!" to fill the air. "Our women all love to hurt us, eh dad?" James smirked.

Mr. Potter chuckled, but Lily grew angry. "You better not mean me," Lily threatened.

James looked taken aback. "Why of course I mean you, Lilykins! There's no one else for me but you!"

Lily didn't want to hit Mr. and Mrs. Potter's son right in front of them, so she refrained from it, gritting her teeth together and walked several feet away from James. "I met you four and a half hours ago, Potter," Lily said. "I do not like strangers."

"Yet, you're going to be bunking with one," James said cheerfully.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Potter said, butting in. "We have plenty of rooms. We only make Sirius bunk with James because we like to keep all the filth contained in one room!" Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Hey! Sirius and I are _not_ filth!" James complained.

Mrs. Potter chuckled. "I was talking about the messes you make! The house-elves want to vomit at the smell of your room."

Mr. Potter smiled warmly at Lily. "What's your name, dear?" he asked.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied. She was still unsure of the prospect of living with complete strangers, but hey, people lived with foster parents and stuff all the time right?

"I'm Charlus Potter," Mr. Potter said, extending a hand. Lily shook it firmly before taking a step back. "This is my wife, Dorea Potter. And I believe your room is right across from James'." Lily smiled gratefully at the two Potters before grabbing her trunks by their handle.

Mrs. Potter gaped. "You won't have to lug all those trunks upstairs, dear! You're on the top floor! James will do it for you!"

James dropped his jaw. "But! Mom!"

"You will treat our guest with respect," Mrs. Potter snapped. "Off to it!"

"Can't you just magic her things upstairs?" James whined.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat! It's fun to do things the Muggle way! Go!" Mrs. Potter berated, snapping her fingers. James grumbled as he took the trunks from Lily.

"With all respect, Mrs. Potter," Lily said. "I don't think that James has the strength to lift my trunks up four flights of stairs."

Mrs. Potter only smiled. "Call me Dorea, dear. And if James can't do it, I won't be making treacle tart for dessert. And Sirius will get mad at you when he comes over tonight, because he's going to be missing my treacle tart!"

"Sirius is coming? Treacle tart, what?" James asked, suddenly alert.

"Boys," Mrs. Potter said, rolling her eyes. She wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. The couple gave Lily and James one last smile before disappearing through a door.

"How many doors are in this place?" Lily asked, as she walked up the stairs. A huffing James was behind her.

"One thousand, seven hundred, ninety-two," James replied, as he struggled to get up.

Lily sighed as they stopped on the third floor. "Let me do it," Lily said, taking the trunks from him. She easily walked up the rest of the stairs, leaving a bewildered James right behind her.

"Where do you keep all that muscle?" James asked, blowing his hair out of his eyes. Lily shrugged.

"I'm naturally strong and you're naturally not."

James scowled as Lily carried her trunks to her door. Before James could say another word, Lily slammed the door in his face. Lily left her trunks by her room's door, flopping onto the extremely comfortable bed. It was a four-post bed, queen-sized and had a nice soft mattress. Lily sighed as she sank into the pillows. Her room was decorated with red and gold colours, and it had a built in bathroom as well.

The luxury of it all made Lily giddy. But as she continued to brood about what was happening, the more she began to frown. Would other students laugh at her for being late to realize what was going on? Would they mock her because she didn't know as many spells as they did?

Deciding against her better judgement, she knocked on the door of James Potter's bedroom. James opened it, a surprised look on his face the moment he saw Lily. "Need something?" he asked.

"Can you give me all the books your teachers assigned you to read?" Lily asked. James raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He disappeared into his room to reappear with about ten books in his arms. "Thanks," Lily said.

"There's more," James smirked. Lily raised an eyebrow as she put down the books she had received in her own bedroom before exiting again to see James with ten more books. All of these books were thick and leather bound, a musty smell coming off the worn pages. Lily took them from James and walked back to her bedroom, putting them next to the other books.

Then James walked through the door with more books. And more. And more. "There are about sixty books here. Have fun reading! Hogwarts starts in a week you know!" James laughed before exiting Lily's bedroom. Lily huffed, annoyed with the Potter boy that lived right across from her.

Sighing, she grabbed one of the books labeled _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One._

…

James walked into Lily's room, about to call Lily down for dinner. But Lily was slumped over her desk, a light snoring rising from her mouth. Unbelievably cute.

James grinned as he walked closer to Lily, and he almost tripped on a stack of books. Cursing himself, he observed the girl sleeping. He felt very stalker-like, but promised himself he would wake Lily soon after. She was sleeping on a book – _Intermediate Transfiguration._ James gaped. No way she could have read all the books in grade one and two in two hours. That was impossible!

But sure enough, James found a stack of books next to Lily, all books from first year and second year. Gently, James shook Lily as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Charms…" she mumbled. "Transfiguration… Must learn… no laugh…" her voice drifted off. James had no idea what she was speaking about. James shook Lily a little harder. No response.

Exasperated, James finally shouted, "Lily Evans wake up!" he yelled in her ear.

Lily shot up immediately, her fists flailing in the air and hitting James in the gut. "Ow!" James howled. "Watch it!"

Lily was bleary-eyed, her red hair a rats' nest and her clothes wrinkled. "Oh, it's you."

"Dinner time! Treacle tart!" James said, clapping his hands.

"What's treacle tart?" Lily asked.

James gaped. "You've never lived until you've tried my mom's treacle tart. Let's go!" Lily rubbed her eyes.

"I think I'll…" her sentence was cut off from a yawn. A very cute yawn, mind you. Lily's breath fanned over James' face.

_Adorable_, James thought. Wait. Where did that come from?

"Go back to sleep," Lily finished, slumping over the desk again. Sighing, James lifted Lily up, supporting her weight. Lily's head lolled on James' shoulder as they continued to walk. Facing the stairs, James knew there was going to be some difficulty.

"I apologize if I drop you down the stairs," James said in advance.

Thankfully, James didn't drop Lily, though there was a few close calls. He entered his brightly lit kitchen to see his parents gape at the sight. "We told you to call her down here! Not knock her out!" his mom snapped, calling for some house elves.

"Wild night, James?" he heard a familiar voice said.

"Sirius!" James said happily. His grey-eyed best friend was sitting in the same spot he sat in for the last decade, grinning.

"Who's she?" Sirius asked, running a hair through his long locks of black hair.

"Lily Evans. Muggleborn witch. McGonagall sent her here because, well it's a long story," James said, sitting across from Sirius after handing Lily to some house elves.

"Shouldn't she be at Hogwarts? I've never seen her before. She looks like she's our age," Sirius said, still eying the unconscious girl. One of the house elves fed her some Pepper-Up potions and Lily was immediately awake.

"Charms!" she shouted, rubbing her eyes. Sirius laughed.

"You alright, dear?" James' mom asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter," Lily said, dazed. "I spent the last two hours reading."

Everyone gaped. "Why would you do that?" Sirius asked, disbelieved.

"I have four years to catch up on. Why _wouldn't_ I do that?" Lily asked, sitting beside James – the only vacant seat left.

"Oh, by the way. I'm Sirius Black," Sirius winked.

"Lily Evans," Lily responded.

"Might I say, you are very fit," Sirius said.

"Thanks," came Lily's terse reply.

"What?" James said, outraged. "When I talk to you, you hit me! When he talks to you, he gets a _thanks?_"

"He's more handsome than you, James," Lily said. "Of course he gets better manners." Everyone laughed, excluding a pouting James.

"Why thank you! Another person who notices my handsome good looks," Sirius said, straightening in his chair.

"Eww never mind. Two arrogant airheads. This completely stinks," Lily sighed.

"Hey!" Sirius said, crossing his arms.

The two adults sat down in their chairs. "Settle down, children," Mr. Potter said.

"May I please be excused? I have to finish year three and four. I'm almost done reading the books for year three," Lily said.

"Well…" Mrs. Potter said hesitantly.

"It's alright, dear. Go upstairs. We'll have James fetch you something," Mr. Potter said. Lily stood up and left.

"Why me? Why not the house elves?" James asked.

"Because we love torturing you," Mrs. Potter smiled.

"You get to go into a pretty girl's room, James. I wouldn't say it's torture," Mr. Potter winked.

"Charlus!"

"Papa Potter still got some left, eh?" Sirius laughed. James smiled, though his mind was still thinking about the girl upstairs, who was probably going blind after reading so many books in one go.

"Lily doesn't have her wand yet, does she? Or her robes, or owl or… We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, alright? It's settled! You too, Sirius. No going to Zonko's until we finish!" Mrs. Potter commanded.

Sirius and James gave groans in unison.

"No complaining!" Mrs. Potter snapped.

**BTW. im making Tonks the same age as Remus - because i just wanted to include her as well. i LOOOVE Tonks. **


	4. Diagon Alley

Lily was staring at the place around her with wonder and revulsion, as well. Wonder because simply Diagon Alley was an _amazing_place. Revulsion because… she simply didn't fit in. People were wearing long cloaks, laughing with others as they made magic happen. Things floated in the air, sparks of magic, people flying on broomsticks – everything that made people think Lily was crazy.

James and Sirius were walking in front of her, nudging each other and laughing. Lily was jealous. She _never_ had a friend like that – one that she could confide in or laugh with. As she watched the boys in front of her, she couldn't help but long for a regular childhood, but nope. That couldn't happen.

"Come here, dear," Mrs. Potter called. Lily followed her, though kept her eyes everywhere, trying to soak in everything she could see. There were people calling out to others in the crowded street – "Dragon eyeballs for two galleons only! Unicorn hair for four galleons!"

"Gets more and more expensive every day," Mrs. Potter muttered behind her. James and Sirius seemed to have disappeared in the crowd, but Lily didn't care. Lily noticed that Mr. Potter had gone as well – probably to find the boys.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Mrs. Potter said, clapping her hands. "Here we are dear. Let's get you fitted, then we can go buy you your owl! We can go to Ollivander's after and then go with James to get your books. Sirius doesn't really read – well, honestly, neither does my boy – but whatever."

Lily smiled at the woman who fussed over her robes as Lily stood patiently with her arms out. She just had to stand there – Madam Malkin or Mrs. Potter wouldn't let her do anything else. Soon, they had bought five black robes, all adorned with a Hogwarts crest. Lily took the bag from Mrs. Potter as they exited the shop. "Owls!" Mrs. Potter said, a wide smile on her face.

Mrs. Potter entered yet another shop on Diagon Alley, except this one had owls in the front window. Owls, rats, frogs – animals you wouldn't usually find in a pet store. "Aren't there dogs or cats?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Potter looked surprised. "Dogs – why would there be dogs? And cats are usually freer animals, dearie. Maybe sometimes they're kept as pets but often they have more freedom than others. But dogs?" Mrs. Potter laughed. "No of course not. Go pick out an owl, Lily. I just need to talk to the owner."

Lily nodded before walking around the shop. Mrs. Potter was pretty adamant on Lily getting an owl – but Lily was glad for it. She couldn't really imagine having a rat or a frog for a pet.

There were large owls – some large and grey, others frail and white. Finally, she stumbled onto one cage who had a tiny little owl in it. The colour of its feather was a speckled white amidst brown – and it was absolutely beautiful. Unlike the other birds, this owl didn't shy away from Lily's gaze. This owl was the smallest, though the bravest – and Lily could admire that.

"Ah, the Little Owl. It is literally called that, yes," came a voice behind her. A tall woman stood behind her. It must have been the owner of the shop – for she had an apron on that announced her as _Proud Owner of Eeylops Owl Emporium._ "Very brave this owl – though much smaller than the rest. This one is just a juvenile, but very useful still."

Lily smiled warmly at the woman. "I'll take this one please."

Now Lily had a cage in her left hand and a shopping bag filled with robes on her right. As she continued to walk around Diagon Alley, she couldn't help but notice… "Why does everybody look so miserable, Mrs. Potter?"

"Call me Dorea, dear," Mrs. Potter sighed. "But I shall tell you… It is Voldemort."

People around them seemed to freeze at the sound of the name. "Who's… Voldemort?" More gasps sounded around them.

"No one likes to speak his name, but I have no idea why. Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Do not be afraid of this man, beast… whatever. He has murdered so many people," Mrs. Potter hung her head. "You never know who's a Death Eater – one of his minions. You have to be careful dear. Stay near James and Sirius. Sirius' family…" Mrs. Potter shook her head. "Be careful. James will guide you through Hogwarts. Voldemort and his Death Eaters hate Muggleborns. Please, Lily. Voldemort makes everybody miserable – he destroys families and plants fear in our hearts…" With every word Mrs. Potter spoke, her voice got softer and softer until Lily strained to hear her.

"Do not speak of this with anyone else – unless you are sure you can trust them. Dumbledore, McGonagall – your teachers. But please, keep this to yourself unless you know you can trust them," Mrs. Potter said solemnly. "We should go Lily. Wands are very instrumental. Always keep them on you in these dark times."

Lily nodded, as she once again followed Mrs. Potter through the crowded street. Again, she was looking around in the crowd – but this time, she wasn't looking for special things to see, but possible Death Eaters. Fear thrummed in her heart as she continued on, looking at the wizard world with a new light.

Finally, Mrs. Potter stopped in front of a small shop, with the words _Ollivander's_labeled on the window. Before, Lily was ecstatic. She was _finally_ getting the instrument to do magic. The wand was always the most exciting part – and she couldn't wait. Lily thought that once she had a wand, she would fit in. She wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

But now… she wasn't so sure.

A wand was not only a gift, but a weapon. Could she handle it? "Come on, dear," Mrs. Potter beckoned. Hesitantly, Lily entered.

"Ollivander's the best wand maker in England, sweetie! He'll get a wand for you quick," Mrs. Potter smiled. "Ah, Charlus. Sirius. James, you're here," Mrs. Potter said, turning around. Lily turned to see James and Sirius, both covered in some type of slime and grinning from ear to ear. Mrs. Potter only sighed at their appearance. "Charlus clean them up and meet us inside."

The shop, which was stuffed with boxes, stacked high on shelves. There wasn't much room to walk, so Lily just stood there, amazed at the many boxes holding wands.

"Looking for a wand, Mrs. Potter?" a voice came. Out of the shadows came a white haired man, fairly short and probably around the same height as Lily.

"Not me, Ollivander," Mrs. Potter smiled. "Lily here, go talk to Ollivander. I'll wait on the side," Mrs. Potter said, gently pushing Lily to the elderly man.

"Lily Evans…" Ollivander said, tapping his chin. "Let's try this, shall we?" Ollivander slid a box from one of the many shelves, taking out a wand. "Cedar, nine inches – good with creatures and such. Hold it and just wave it a little bit," Ollivander said, handing the end for Lily. When her fingers touched it, Ollivander snatched it out of her grip. "Nope. Different wand."

Rummaging through the shelves, he slid out another box and handed another wand. "Oak, fourteen and a half inches – Transfiguration is its specialty. Remember Lily," Ollivander said, looking at Lily with those pale, blue eyes. "The wand is the one who chooses the owner," he said with a solemn nod.

Before Lily could touch it though, Ollivander once again took it away and finally handed her third wand – not that she had really touched any of the other ones. "Swishy – wood from the willow ten and a quarter inches – good for charm work," Ollivander said, handing her the wand. For the first time, Ollivander didn't snatch it away and Lily felt giddy. She didn't notice the audience behind her – the Potters and Sirius Black.

Lily held it in a firm grip, grinning as a warm hum of magic flooded through her. Waving it, a spark of gold flew out of wand, disappearing into the air. "Perfect!" Ollivander said, clapping his hands. "8 galleons please!"

"What are galleons?" Lily asked, turning to Mrs. Potter.

"Wizard currency, dear," Mrs. Potter said as she handed Ollivander eight gold coins.

Lily nodded, soaking in everything she could. She stepped outside again, holding her wand tightly in her grip as she stared at everything around her.

This was her new home.

…

"Expelliarmus!" James cried.

Lily sat on the front porch, holding a book in her hand. She tried to read it, but she couldn't help but watch James and Sirius duel. Mrs. Potter had tweaked some rules and allowed them to use magic. Lily didn't really like those rules – the rule that you can't use magic outside of school, but she supposed she understood.

"Stupefy!" Sirius shouted. James seemed to dodge the burst of magic from Sirius. And Lily studied it all intently. The wand movement, the words, the intensity of it all. Her eyes scanned the whole scene, committing it all to memory.

"I know I'm gorgeous but stop staring! It's creeping me out!" Sirius called, though keeping his eyes on James. His wand was still held in an offensive position.

"Shut up, Sirius. You know that she's eying me," James shouted, loud enough for Lily to hear.

Lily didn't even have the energy to even rebuke the two teenage boys. Standing up, she fingered the wand in her pocket. She had an urge to do… magic.

But she was horribly inexperienced. Sighing, she turned to go back into the house. But immediately, Mrs. Potter was there, blocking the door. "Well, shouldn't you be out there? You have your wand now!" Mrs. Potter smiled.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know these spells. I know what the words are to saying spells and I know the wand movements – but that's just reading it. I've never tried, never… done any of these."

"You've got to learn! That's why you're going to Hogwarts. Think of this as a new experience," Mrs. Potter said encouragingly, with a nod of her head. "Try a spell on Sirius and James over there," she whispered.

Lily nodded, pulling out her wand. The boys were so focused on each other, they didn't notice Lily. Her palms were sweaty as she gripped her wand so tight that her knuckles whitened. Her wand seemed to protest. "Smooth grip, Lily. If it doesn't work, it's alright. They've had several years on you. You got introduced to this a couple days ago," Mrs. Potter said softly. But Lily didn't hear her words.

She was too focused on James and Sirius. Lily pointed her wand at the two boys, hand slightly shaking. Why was she so nervous? But truly, Lily knew. If she couldn't do this… maybe she wasn't actually a witch. Maybe McGonagall made a mistake…?

"Expelliarmus!" Lily declared. The wands in James and Sirius' hands flew out of their grip.

"Nice, dear! More practice and your spell will be stronger. Right now, you can disarm them. But when you're stronger, you can bring those wands to you with that spell, or even shove them back. It takes practice and… you know what?" Mrs. Potter said with a gleeful grin.

James and Sirius had arrived next to Lily and Mrs. Potter by then, trying to figure out what was going on. "James is going to teach you."

**Hey there! FAVOURITE!**

**ALSO. hehe. Expect updates to be three days kays! don't want to disappoint you so expect three days - give or take a day. Remember GIVE as well. XD. **

**Until then!**


	5. New Magic

"Now, look Lily," James said, his chest naked. James had insisted on doing this bare-chested because it was simply _so_ hot in England that he just couldn't handle it. As if.

Lily was not attracted to James' abs, muscle nor handsomeness – though she admitted he had all three. His arrogant personality repelled her, and _that_ was not attractive.

"You have to swish your hand, as if you were caressing… _me,"_ James winked cheekily. "Now I like to be handled gently and…"

"Shut up, Potter!" Lily cried, completely annoyed. "You realize it is our last day and I have learned nothing from you. You're lucky Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter are there – or I would have smacked you a long time ago. Not only that, but can you _please_ teach? Really teach? The only spells I've been learning are some from the books and that is not _nearly_ enough."

James sighed heavily. "Fine," he conceded, surprisingly enough. "Give me a list of spells you already know and can do. I'll help you fill in the rest."

Lily smiled happily, taking out a list from her pocket. Many different spell names were neatly written down in her handwriting. Lily had been practicing in her room a lot, up until the wee hours of dawn and into the late hours of night. Sure, she had only been sleeping around four hours, but she had many things to learn.

Dark circles hung under her eyes, though no one commented on it, probably because they were too nice.

"What in the world?" James said, as he scanned the list. "Cushioning charm, levitating charm, confundus charm… Why do you know so much?" James said, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"I read," Lily shrugged simply. "Can't say so much for you though."

James scowled. "Ah. You don't know any cribbing spells."

"Cribbing spells? What's that?" Lily asked eagerly, excited to finally learn something.

"Cheating spells."

And Lily smacked James as hard as she could. "Just teach me something _useful_ before I knock you out," Lily shouted.

"Alright!" James said, holding his hand sup in surrender. "By the way, that spell _is _useful," James grumbled. Lily scoffed.

James only grinned before saying, "_Accio_ teacup!" A teacup flew out of the house, over Lily on the porch and into James' hand, who was standing in the sun. It was a fairly large teacup, perhaps the size of James' fist and twice the size of Lily's.

James flexed as he held the teacup in front of him, facing Lily. "Just get on with it, James!" Lily finally said.

"Impatience. The first sign of a bad student," James winked. Lily rolled her eyes. "_Diminuendo_!" James declared confidently, swishing his wand. And the teacup began to shrink… and shrink… until it was the size of Lily's pinky.

Eyes widening, Lily ran to James, clutching his arm to get a better look at the teacup. "How'd you do that?" Lily asked, still staring at the teacup.

"If I had known it was this easy for you to clutch my arm, I would have done spells all day for you," James said, chuckling at Lily's awed expression. Without even taking her eyes off the teacup, Lily smacked James.

"Would you stop that! Honestly!" James shouted, rubbing the spot where Lily hit on his chest. There was currently a red handprint on his skin and Lily could only laugh.

"Let me try, let me try!" Lily said giddily, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Calm yourself, alright?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Now summon another teacup from the house, just like I did. You know this spell, Lily," James said smoothly.

Lily's hand was slightly shaking as she raised her wand. "Wait!" Lily said, interrupting herself. "Can't you do it? I mean, I haven't done this distance with this charm before."

"What do we have here?" James asked, grinning like a mad man. "Lily Evans… perhaps _nervous?_ Is she unconfident currently?" James' voice boomed. "Behold, world! This is Lily Evans – who is _unsure of herself!_"

"_Silencio!" _Lily declared. James' mouth sealed shut and Lily grinned confidently. "There. I used magic, now do the summoning charm for me!" Lily pleaded. James shook his head, since he was unable to speak. "Please," Lily said again, this time slightly pouting and opening her big, green eyes. She had never tried the puppy dog face – though Petunia had done it many times on her parents, always succeeding. James shut his eyes tightly, though Lily had no idea why. Sighing, Lily undid her silencing charm, allowing James to speak again.

"What the heck was that! That was at least three times more powerful than your other time… Maybe you really _are_ a charms whiz. Your wand was good for charms right? Minnie's wand was better for Transfiguration…" James mused.

"Potter!" Lily said, trying to get his attention. James narrowed his eyes. "Alright. _James_," Lily said reluctantly. "Will you _please_ do the summoning charm for me?" Lily had never felt so unsure of herself before. But Lily never liked doing things where she wasn't sure if she was going to _win_ or was able to do it. Once again, Lily tried her puppy dog face, though she betted ten galleons that she looked like a dying cat in the rain.

"Stop staring at me like that! It burns!" James said, rubbing his eyes. "Just do it alright! I'm your teacher remember?"

Lily sighed unhappily as she faced the house. _You're Lily Evans. You can do this_, Lily thought to herself, as if that would spur her on, but it had little effect.

"Come on, Evans. You know you can do it," James insisted. And Lily's spirit lifted as she called out in a loud voice, "_Accio_ teacup!"

A teacup flew out of the house and into Lily's waiting hand. Lily stared at the teacup as if it were gold. "I did it. I did it," Lily whispered. "Potter, I did it!" Lily said, launching herself into James' arms. She laughed freely. She didn't know why her reaction was so big. Maybe perhaps it was because she did something she thought she couldn't do. But another voice inside Lily's mind said it was different. _It's because _he_ is there, Lily. Because you showed him that you are not useless…_ Lily's voice said in her mind.

_Shut up,_ Lily told it before realizing where she was. She was hugging James, with James' arms around her. Widening her eyes, she quickly backed out of James' arms. "Sorry," Lily blushed.

James only gave Lily an amused look before focusing on the teacup in Lily's hands. "Now I want you to focus on the teacup and say _Diminuendo."_

It was the first time Lily had seen James adopt a mature look, taking on the true personality of a teacher. "_Diminuendo_," Lily said, though quite weakly. She cursed herself before trying again. "_Diminuendo!"_ she declared. The teacup shrank, though marginally. Lily swore at herself.

"Very un-ladylike language, Evans," James smirked. And there went the matureness. Lily sighed, already nostalgic for James' more grown-up ways. "Remember the wand movement has to be a smooth motion. Like spreading butter on toast. Not poking an annoying duck that just won't leave you alone."

"Where did the duck come from?" Lily wondered.

James shrugged. "A book I read, now do it!" James snapped his fingers. "Chop chop!"

Lily rolled her eyes – she did it so much around James that she thought her eyeballs were going to strain from all they were doing – and once again focused on the teacup. _Like spreading butter on toast._

"_Diminuendo!" _ Lily said and the teacup once again began to shrink… until it was slightly larger than James'.

Lily turned to James to see if she was doing it right. "Impressive," James clapped. "Took me a longer time to do that charm. Let's move onto transfiguration. You already know a lot of the charms that I do. But you don't know any transfiguration, which is my superior subject," James said, with an air of importance. Lily scowled at James. "Charms is a _much_ easier subject to do than Transfiguration." Lily's scowl deepened. "And because of my superiority…" James didn't get to finish.

"_Silencio!"_ Lily shouted again.

James opened his mouth to scream in annoyance but no sound came out. Smirking, Lily allowed James to speak once again. "Will you stop doing that!"

"It's the first spell I learned, Potter," Lily shrugged. "I want to practice it."

"Whatever," James said, rolling his eyes.

…

The sun beat down harder on the two teenagers, a light sheen of sweat appearing on James' bare skin. They had been working since four hours ago, and now it was noon. The sun made it hard for Lily to concentrate and she was failing on her spells.

"Just turn the bloody teacup into a rat already!" James groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well excuse me if I can't do it!" Lily snapped. "I only knew about magic a week ago! I've been sleeping four bloody hours everyday because I've been learning those bloody charms and spells but you won't bloody shut up!" Lily shouted.

James looked taken aback. Suddenly, Mrs. Potter appeared on the porch of the Potter manor. "Lunch is ready!" she called to the two teenagers who were sweating like pigs in the sun.

Taking a deep breath, Lily walked into the cool shade of the house. She sighed with relief as a blast of cold air came from Mrs. Potter's wand, sending coolness over Lily and James. "Thank you, Dorea. I needed that," Lily sighed. The sun was making her go loony. Lily had started calling Mrs. Potter her first name – simply because Mrs. Potter wouldn't stand for Lily calling her _Mrs. Potter_ anymore. 'It makes me feel old,' Mrs. Potter had said.

"Sirius is already waiting. He woke up a few minutes ago," Mrs. Potter said, shooing Lily and James off to the kitchen. James had slipped on a loose shirt before entering the dining area. Lily sat down tiredly next to Sirius.

"Ah," Sirius sighed. "The sweet smell of Lily's skin. Your perspiration simply smells intoxicating, dear," Sirius laughed.

"I'm not even sure if that was sarcasm or not," Lily said, spooning some food onto her plate.

Sirius put a hand to his heart. "I would not lie about a thing like that," he vowed.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James said as he plopped onto the chair across from him.

"Cranky, eh, Prongs?" Sirius grinned.

Lily had noticed something about the two boys a long time ago – well two days ago, really. They called each other Padfoot and Prongs, which made Lily clueless, but whatever. She had been too busy brushing up on wizard laws and Hogwarts: A History.

They continued to call each other that, even more when they grew comfortable with Lily. "What would Moony and Wormtail do when they discover our Prongs has become a _girl_!" Sirius laughed.

James scowled. "What's that suppose to mean," Lily asked in a cold voice. Sirius winced and now James was the one chuckling.

"It just means that girls are slightly more emotional and I think that James has been more emotional lately and, please don't hurt my hair," Sirius stammered, clutching his long, black locks.

"Aw, Sirius," Lily said, putting an arm on Sirius' shoulder. James stiffened across the table, though Lily didn't know why. Sirius slowly relaxed. "It's alright," she said, patting his shoulder.

Then silently, gripping her wand, she muttered a Latin incantation under her breath.

And Sirius' black hair slowly changed into…

"Why do I have pink hair!" Sirius bellowed. Lily fell into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, slapping her knee for good measure.

"I like this colour more than your black hair, Black," Lily laughed. Sirius scowled.

"Change my hair back!" Sirius said.

"Do it yourself," Lily shrugged, returning to her food.

"You know I can't do that! It's your spell!" Sirius cried.

"I _completely_ forgot how to fix it! Oh well," Lily shrugged.

"Oh well? _Oh well!"_ Sirius yelled. "My hair is pink, _oh well_! How am I going to score dates to the Christmas ball! Or the Hogsmeade trips! I'm done for!" Sirius shouted.

"Who's the girl now, Padfoot?" James taunted. Then he saw the look on Lily's face. "Wait. Wait, Evans! I didn't mean it like that!" James said, getting up and starting to run. Sirius began to laugh evilly alongside Lily.

"Get him," Lily growled. And Sirius and Lily began to run after James who was pleading them to stop as they went outside, back into the sun. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Lily hollered and James started to float. Lily kept her wand held high as Sirius laughed.

Shouting out an incantation, Sirius executed the tickling charm, inducing shouts of laughter from James. "Stop it, Padfoot!" James managed to get out.

Lily began to drop James, then lift him up again, as if James were bouncing in the air. "Evans!" James protested. Then as fast as she could, Lily brought down James from high up in the air, with James screaming all the way down. And then suddenly, Lily stopped James from falling, a foot away from the ground. If she hadn't, James probably would have had the wind knocked out of him and he _possibly_ could have died.

"I just saved your life, Potter!" Lily shouted at him. Then Lily dropped him the rest of the way. James came up slightly coughing before growling at Lily. "You owe me now, Potter," Lily grinned before sauntering back to the house to eat her lunch.

"She really is something, eh Prongs?" Sirius said, staring at the retreating figure of Lily Evans.

"You have no idea, Padfoot," James managed to get out as he gazed at Lily Evans, the new girl in his life.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HOGWARTS!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I lost my USB - which had all my work for Hidden Magic on it AND MY SCHOOLWORK. fjd;lafjkdasd BLEH.**

**So i was traumatized and I didn't update sooner. Sorry!**

**Review, Favourite, Follow! **


	6. On the Way

"_Alohomora," _Lily whispered, pointing at the lock on her truck. Silently, the lock clicked open and the trunk sprang open. Triumphantly, Lily shut the trunk and locked it before doing yet again.

"Lily will you stop? You've been practicing that same spell for over an hour," Sirius whined.

"Well I need practice," Lily defended.

"Of course," Sirius said, with a mock bow, "But you've been practicing for an hour! Stop! It's so boring. Do another spell!"

Lily raised two fine eyebrows. "Wait," Sirius said as realization dawned on him. "Wait, Lily no!"

"_Locomotor mortis!"_ Lily said, pointing her wand at Sirius' legs. Sirius dropped to the ground but slowly got up, trying to walk normally, but he failed, only falling back down.

"Where the heck did you learn that hex?" Sirius asked from the floor.

Lily smirked. "James gave me a book with curses and hexes for the devious minds. Of course, I'm not devious, nor do I need all of these, but whatever. They come in handy," Lily winked.

"Children, we have to leave _now_!" Mrs. Potter called. Lily muttered the counter-curse and Sirius stood up, leaving to go to the living room with a wink to Lily.

Worry flooded Lily then. "Wait, Dorea! What if my parents send a reply but my owl flies here instead of where I am?" Lily asked.

Mrs. Potter shook her head. "I'm sure Marcy will be fine, dear."

Lily nodded before pointing her wand at her trunk. Slowly, though shakily, the trunk began to rise – before falling back down to the ground again. Lily cursed herself before saying the incantation: "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

"You've learned that spell several days ago and you're already trying to use it without saying the words?" James asked, peeking out from behind a door. "Come on. We're using the Floo to get the station."

"What's… a Floo?" Lily asked.

James looked at Lily as if she had dropped from the sky. "Oh right. You're new at this. _Dad!_" James shouted. "Explain to Lily what a Floo is!" and James disappeared back into the living room.

Lily followed him into a room with a large fireplace, flickering with golden flames. "Sirius, you go first," Mrs. Potter commanded. She handed him a jar of – was that ash? – and Sirius took a handful. He stepped into the fireplace and flung what he had into his hands to the ground.

"King's Cross station," Sirius announced and with a flash of green flame, Sirius was gone, leaving nothing behind but the smell of something burning.

"Jamie, go next," Mrs. Potter said.

Lily bursted out laughing. "Mom!" James blushed. "Don't call me Jamie."

"I think it's cute, Potter," Lily said. James looked up at Lily warily. "I'll be sure to tell all your friends about your real name. Jamie Potter. Brilliant."

James groaned before repeating the same process as Sirius and disappearing in green flames. "Now, Lily," Mr. Potter instructed. "All you have to do is take some Floo powder and call out King's Cross station while throwing it into the flames. "Don't worry about anything, but say it loud and clear."

Lily nodded, taking a handful of the powder and stepping into the fireplace. "King's Cross station," Lily declared and green flames filled Lily's vision. Lily began to fall downwards, feeling as if she had lost her stomach somewhere back when she was still at the Potter manor.

Lily stumbled out of a fireplace, covered in soot and grime. Her trunk was still clutched in her hand, surprisingly enough. "There you are," Sirius said, slinging an arm around Lily.

"Paws off, Padfoot," James warned, appearing on the other side of Lily. He too, put an arm around Lily's shoulder.

"I don't know if anyone told you," Lily said pleasantly, masking her anger, "But your bloody arms weigh a lot, so get them off my shoulders before I _rip them out_," Lily said, pushing the two boys away.

"Touchy, touchy," Sirius laughed, putting two hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Yeah, well," Lily shrugged. "I would have been angrier, but I still can't get the name_ Jamie Potter_ out of my head. Sirius, imagine James in a nice, pink miniskirt, a bra and long hair. There is a girl inside our James, Sirius," Lily laughed.

"_Our_ James?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily cursed herself. She completely forgot.

"Yup," Lily said smoothly. "You're ours to torture."

"Well, if it's you," James replied, leaning closer. "Then I'm alright with it."

"Lily?" came a voice. Lily whirled around to see a tall figure, dressed all in black with greasy black hair and a _really_ long nose.

"Severus?" Lily asked.

"You know that greasy git?" Sirius asked. Lily elbowed him as hard as he could in the ribs. "Lily, stop!"

"He's from my hometown… what are you doing here, Severus?" Lily asked.

"I… go to school at Hogwarts?" Severus replied. "Would…" he paused. "Can you come and sit with me on the train. I would like to talk to you," he said formally.

Lily was about to nod and go forward, but a hand on her arm stopped her. James was shaking his head adamantly. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Not with Snape. No," James whispered.

"He's just a boy, Potter. Just like you. Now, will you let go? My wrist is getting numb," Lily said, twisting her arm in his grip. James released her and Lily shook out her wrist.

"Let's go," Severus said, shooting a cold look at James and Sirius.

Watching James and Sirius, then switching her gaze to Severus, she froze. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Lily said, interrupting their frosty glaring contest.

"Nothing," Severus said. "Let's go."

"Ah, wait," Lily said. "One second." Lily pulled out her wand and held it above her head. "_Scourgify," _she announced and immediately, the grime on her clothes disappeared.

"I've been practicing that one after seeing your room, Potter," Lily smirked. "I mean, Jamie."

James scowled as Sirius barked out a laugh. "You've been to his room?" Severus interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I didn't expect you to associate with such filth," Severus said coldly. "Come, Lily. Let's go."

"She's not your bloody lapdog, Snape," James said angrily.

Severus glared at James. "But I suppose you are hers. Now go back whatever planet you came from and leave us alone."

"Hey," Lily interrupted. "Cool down the tension. Bloody hell, guys. Sirius? You want to help me out?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

Sirius only grinned – though it was charming, like all his grins were, it lacked the playfulness and childishness Lily always saw. "Nah, Lily. I think I'd like to stay and enjoy the fight. Perhaps participate as well."

Lily groaned. Suddenly, a scarlet red train came chugging past, stopping in the station. It was beautiful, and many people cheered around her at the sight of it. "_Locomotor mortis,"_ Sirius cried, aiming at Severus. As Severus fell to the ground, Sirius shot Lily a grin. "Thank you Lily. You gave me the idea for it."

Lily sighed and helped Severus up, freeing his legs with the simple counter curse. "_Tarantallegra_," James shouted and Severus' legs began to dance, going at a speed he obviously wasn't prepared for.

"James, stop," Lily commanded, but James didn't stop.

Instead, he charmed his voice. "_Sonorus_," James said, pointing his wand at his throat. "Look everybody!" James shouted. But his voice was so loud it was as if he was shouting into a microphone. "Snape is doing a dance for us!"

People began to gather around James, Sirius, Lily and Severus, who was still dancing and looking horrifyingly embarrassed.

_Wasn't there someone to stop this from happening_? Lily asked hopelessly.

But there wasn't, so Lily had to use the first spells that came to her mind. "_Expelliarmus_!" Lily cried. The wands flew out of James and Sirius' hands, and Severus stopped dancing, breathing hard behind Lily. "Why are you doing this?" Lily asked.

"The greasy git deserved it, Lily," James said, still glaring at Severus.

"What did he even do?" Lily questioned, wondering why her friends, James and Sirius, were acting this way. "You know what, never mind. I don't want a biased story. "Let's go, Severus," Lily said, pushing through the crowd and grabbing her trunk. She placed it with the other students' things and helped Severus in the train, who was feeling quite sick.

"I… didn't think you were a witch," Severus admitted, once he felt better. The train was beginning to move again.

Lily shrugged. "Professor McGonagall found me and she said… she couldn't sense a magical aura around me. But she also said Dumbledore would fix me up," Lily said. "I missed so much. I'll need to catch up quickly."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Severus said reassuringly. This was not the boy who had gotten to a fight with James and Sirius a while ago. He was somehow different, and Lily liked this side of him.

Suddenly, the door of their cabin slid open, revealing a girl with long purple hair that seemed to fall straight down her back. Her eyes were a bright blue – a colour Lily would die for. Everybody thought she was even _weirder_ for being a ginger with green eyes.

"I'm here to rescue you," the girl said confidently. "Sirius and James sent me," she explained. "I was going to come anyways. A friend of my cousin's is a friend of mine," the girl declared. "And I know you're probably dying in here from all the fumes and oil from little ole' Snape over there. Now let's go," the girl said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lily asked.

"Nymphadora," Severus said grimly.

Nymphadora's hair started changing into a fiery red, her eyes becoming like a glowing furnace and her pale skin turning a violent shade of purple. "Don't _call me_ Nymphadora," she said threateningly.

Turning back to Lily, her hair turned into a cool shade of blue and eyes a nice green. Lily's jaw dropped. "Call me Tonks," she said, holding out her hand. Lily nodded, shaking it back.

"Lily," Lily replied.

Tonks kept a firm grip on her hand. "Now, let's go!" And Tonks tugged her out of the cabin before Lily even realized what was going on, leaving a bewildered Severus alone.

…

"I thought I was going to die in there," Tonks exhaled as they made their way through the train. They seemed to be heading to the very back cabin, though Lily wasn't sure. Sure enough, Tonks opened the door of the very last cabin, revealing some very squished people.

"Well hello, Lily," Sirius waved cheekily. "I have room on my lap, if you want."

"There's plenty of room in the other cabin," Lily said, pointing back down the hall.

James shivered. "Let's not sit with Snape, alright? Bad things happen when we do."

Lily frowned. "Anyways, let me introduce you. This is Remus Lupin," James pointed and Lily immediately interrupted him.

"_You're_ Remus Lupin?" Lily asked, jaw dropping.

"Why is that so surprising?" Remus asked politely.

"But… James and Sirius made you sound like a nerd. And you look…" Lily took in Remus' features. Remus had nice summer green eyes, with light brown hair. "Brilliant," Lily finished.

"Sorry, Lily. My cousin got claims," Sirius laughed. Lily turned to Tonks, who was blushing madly.

"Oh don't worry, Tonks," Lily smiled. "I'm just saying that perhaps Remus and I will get along better than me with Sirius and James. As simple as that," Lily said, injecting venom into her voice as she stared at James and Sirius.

"Okay, stop!" Sirius said, shielding his face with his hands. "It burns!"

Lily was still leaning against the doorframe of the cabin, while everybody else was sitting, cramped together. James was frowning now, though Lily had no idea why. "This is Peter Pettigrew," James said stiffly as he pointed to Peter.

Once again, Lily was surprised. She knew, from Sirius and James of course, that there were four houses in Hogwarts.

Hufflepuff – home of the loyal and just. It just so happened that Tonks was in that house.

Ravenclaw – house of the intelligent wizards – the wizards who used cleverness and wit.

Slytherin – house of ambition and cunning. It didn't seem so bad to Lily, though James and Sirius made it sound like it was hell in Hogwarts. They made it seem like all bad people came from Slytherin.

And Gryffindor – home of the brave and daring.

James had told her that he, Sirius (who wasn't suppose to be in Gryffindor and he got shunned by his family for it – which was completely unfair to Lily), Remus and _Peter_ was in the house of the brave. But one look at Peter made Lily question herself. Was Gryffindor _really_ the home of the brave?

Peter seemed to hide away, almost shaking in the corner. Lily decided she would investigate that later.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom," James pointed at the couple sitting together. Alice blushed.

"Alice Prewett," Alice introduced.

"Lily Evans," Lily smiled. Then the train suddenly lurched, causing Lily to fall – right onto the laps of James and Sirius.

"Well, if you wanted to get on, just say so," James winked. Lily slapped him before standing up. "We shouldn't be at Hogwarts yet…" James said, looking out the window. "I suppose that the train malfunctioned or something."

Everyone groaned. Deciding quickly, Lily pulled James out of his seat and onto the floor. As quick as she could, she sat down in the seat James had left open, next to Remus and Sirius. "Hey!" James whined. Lily shrugged.

"Told you that you were weak," Lily smirked. James scowled before settling on the floor.

"Peter, can you open the window? It's stuffy here?" Tonks asked. Peter, who was sitting next to Remus at the window seat, clumsily stood up and fell back onto his butt. Quiet snickers and a tomato blush aside, it took Peter quite some time to open the window.

Then an owl flew through the opened window, pecking Peter's hands who yelled loudly. The owl descended right onto Lily's lap. Lily stared at the owl in wonder. It was Marcy, her tiny, brave owl. Thanking Marcy, Lily untied the string that held two letters. Both were addressed to her – one from Mr. and Mrs. Evans and one from Petunia Evans.

Feeling suddenly unsafe with the watchful eyes of everybody in the crowded cabin, Lily stiffened. "Marcy, go hunt or something alright? Meet me at Hogwarts," Lily said to the owl, feeling quite stupid, but Marcy listened to her and flew back out the window.

Standing up, she exited the cabin, closing the door behind her. Now alone in the hallway, Lily opened the first letter – from her parents.

_That's great, Lily. Good you're learning magic. Can you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, spring break, Easter and summer break? We plan to have many parties, you see. You know us! Social people! But a lot of our friends are still afraid of you, so you can't come home. Don't send anymore letters. Our neighbours will get suspicious!_

_From, your parents._

Lily choked as she reread again and again. She had sent them a three paged letter, painfully handwritten, about her new life. And she got a short paragraph about how she had to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of her life because her parents were throwing parties. Her parents didn't even bother to say 'I love you' to her. They told her not to write back.

Tears sprung to Lily's eyes, though she kept them in. She always did. Angry, she ripped her letter into pieces – the letter she had waited so long for. Was so eager for. She thought her parents and her could start anew, but no. They still didn't care about her.

Lily shut her eyes tightly. There was still Petunia's letter – Petunia, who was a light in the darkness. Filled with newfound hope, she carefully opened the letter, sliding it out.

_You freak. You absolute psychotic insane crazy person. Never send a letter back to me again. Stay away from me._

And Lily's heart broke as she ripped that letter up as well, throwing it into the air like confetti. Lily slid down to the floor, burying her head in her arms.

Lily had felt proud of herself. She had made it as a witch. She had done magic.

But none of that mattered to her family. She was still the same, insane freak.


	7. Sorting and Fire

Lily had come into Hogwarts with James, Sirius and the others – sitting at the Hogwarts Gryffindor table. Her finger kept tapping against the hard wood of the table, her feet didn't stop moving under it. Her chin rested on her left hand as she stared nervously at her empty plate.

The first years entered the hall. The look on their faces spoke of absolute wonder and amazement – but if Lily was honest with herself, she was too nervous to look at anything else except for her plate and her shoes.

"What happened to brave and spunky Lily?" James whispered beside her. Lily immediately straightened.

"She was always here," Lily said, crossing her arms.

"There we go," James smiled. "A shame you missed the boat across the lake. I'll take you one day," James said. Lily raised an eyebrow, looking at the handsome, hazel-eyed boy beside her.

"James Potter," Lily stated. "Are you being polite?" she asked incredulously.

"No, Lily," James said, rolling his eyes. "I'm asking you out." But the chatter of the room had increased with the steady amount of students coming in to the hall.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm asking you out, Lily," James repeated.

"What?" Lily asked again, leaning closer to James so that she could hear better.

Exasperated, James stood up and yelled right at Lily. "I'M ASKING YOU OUT, LILY EVANS!" he shouted – just in time for Dumbledore to walk up to the podium – just in time for everyone to fall silent.

Lily blushed, covering her face with her hair. Satisfied, James exhaled and plopped down next to Lily, high-fiving Sirius who was sitting on the other side of Lily. Groaning, Lily smacked James. "What was that for?" James asked.

"For freaking humiliating me in front of the entire school!"

James shrugged. "Not my fault you can't hear well." Lily glared at the boy sitting on her right, who had a nice, big smirk on his face.

"Anyways, after all that excitement, I hope Lily Evans agrees to James of course," Dumbledore said, winking at the still blushing Lily.

Groans came from several tables. "Why are they groaning?" Lily asked Sirius.

Sirius responded with a chuckle. "They're jealous."

"Of what?" Lily asked.

"You. Everyone likes Prongs. They want to go out with him as much as he wants to go out with you. Or me. Mostly me, really. I have the hair _and_ the looks _and _the brains," Sirius laughed. "Though there are some that likes Prongs and Moony – no one likes Wormtail unfortunately."

Lily blushed even harder as she registered Sirius's words in her head. "Well, we have a new student everybody – one who started late – so I expect you all to help her along," Dumbledore announced. Lily finally took in Dumbledore's appearance – from his warm, crinkly face and twinkling blue eyes to the ends of his long velvet cloak – and you can never forget his long, white beard.

Lily gulped. "I just hope you aren't in Slytherin," Sirius whispered. "You're probably Ravenclaw or maybe Hufflepuff and Gryffindor – but the way you read those books," Sirius whistled. "Ravenclaw, right here. There are nice people in Ravenclaw, don't worry. Hufflepuff – you have Tonks and Gryffindor you have the amazing me." James coughed next to Lily. "Well and that guy sitting next to you, but he doesn't matter," Sirius amended. James coughed even harder and Sirius gave in. "And Prongs, but whatever."

Lily smiled at Sirius and James – her oldest friends, which was pretty pitiful for she had only met them a week and a bit ago.

"Lily Evans?" Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore had a voice that seemed to carry all the way throughout the room. Lily stood up and saw the comforting smile coming from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Prongs, did you notice the Sorting Hat didn't sing its' song yet?" Sirius asked.

"All part of the prank, Padfoot," James whispered. Glancing curiously at her friends, she walked over to where Dumbledore was. She sat on the stool that Dumbledore beckoned her to. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and abruptly, a voice seemed to speak in her ear… or her _mind._

_You possess all the gifts of each house – but then again, there are people that do. That just means you're a good person_.

Lily exhaled, glad that the hat liked her.

_Aw, I'm glad you're happy that I like you. That's very nice of you, to care about what I really think. Hufflepuff… or Gryffindor… or ooh. _

Lily wondered what kind of thought did the Sorting Hat get to. Then, it struck her. The cutting flashed through her mind. The harsh words that were always sent to her. The beatings that Lily would receive – though she would never cry out.

_I see,_ the hat responded._ And I think you deserve the house I'm putting you in._ "Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed. A huge smile graced Lily's lips as she thanked the hat in her mind. James and Sirius were standing, hooting as loud as they could.

_Ah dear. No one's ever thanked me before. I'm blushing_, the hat told her. Lily chuckled before putting her hat down and almost breaking out into a sprint to her cheering friends.

"And now to the first years," Dumbledore said, but the hat interrupted him.

"_To another year at Hogwarts,_

_Another day, that's so bright,_" the hat sung.

_"But it wouldn't be as bright, _

_without Marauders' amazing light!"_ Laughter ensued throughout the Hall.

"_There's Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. _

_Last, but not least, there's Prongs! _

_The Marauders stand forever! Forever, bright and tall! _

_But sure, the Marauders are great, _

_but there's someone _even_ better. _

_Lily Evans, Lily Evans! _

_The girl wearing that sweater!_

_Polite, kind and amazing,_

_She beats the Marauders any day!_

_So in your face, you Jamie James!_

_For Lily is the way!"_ the hat belted. Lily had her head buried in her arms.

"What did you do to the Sorting Hat?" James asked, shaking Lily slightly.

"I suppose I was nice to it," Lily shrugged helplessly.

"Well, that was eventful," Dumbledore said, earning a smattering laugh from the audience. "Do you have a real song?"

"_Though that really was a real song,_

_I shall sing of one more_

_Of bravery, loyalty and intelligence_

_And ambition that beats us all_

_Gryffindor, the home of the brave_

_The one that will be there to always save the day!_

_Hufflepuff, the home of the true_

_The one that is always there to lean on, when you're down in the blues_

_Ravenclaw, the house of the wise_

_Rowena would proud indeed, for your wisdom reaches the skies_

_And there is Slytherin, who is horribly misjudged_

_I know there can be good ones, that come out from the sludge_

_Though Voldemort is coming, coming to kill us all_

_We must stand firm and together, before we truly fall_

_The only way to defeat the dark is to become the shining light_

_So don't be afraid, don't betray_

_Don't be stupid, and don't fall astray_

_The only way we can win this war is if we have all four_

_Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws_

_And we need Slytherin's more and more_

_Do not let grudges set us apart_

_If we do, we will surely lose heart_

_And I think this song is way too long, _

_going on for several minutes now_

_So I'll end it right here, on this horrible note_

_The one coming, coming here, is dear old Voldemort."_

Silence.

No one dared to speak.

No one dared to make as sound. The bold words that came from the Sorting Hat's mouth put a damper on everybody. Dumbledore cleared his throat, breaking the trance. "The first years please," he said stiffly and McGonagall stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw James nod at Sirius. Then Sirius slid out his wand and waved it in the air, causing gold words to shine. Lily realized that the ceiling was bewitched to show the sky – and seeing the black, night sky contrast with the golden words were truly beautiful.

Except the words made it all go wrong. Laughter rang out throughout the hall as they read it.

MINNIE! MINNIE! WE TRULY LOVE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T FORGET US, BECAUSE WE CERTAINLY DIDN'T FORGET YOU. BE READY, GET EXCITED, I HOPE YOU WILL STAY TRUE. BECAUSE THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK, ESPECIALLY SIRIUS BLACK. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS, ARE HERE TO MAKE THE YEAR SUPER LONG!

Lily sighed. Was every night back at Hogwarts like this? But then Lily smiled. For she hoped it was. The laughter, the magic, the beauty of it all. It just made everything so perfect.

But a haunting thought continued to creep back to Lily.

The thought called Voldemort.

…

James sat by the crackling fire alone. Everybody else was in bed, resting like a sane person. But nope. James was sitting in the common room, thinking hard about the words that the Sorting Hat had sung.

_Did all four houses truly have to come together?_

Because honestly, Slytherin was hopeless. Why would the Sorting Hat call Slytherin horribly misjudged? It was true James was prejudiced against them in the beginning, but the way he saw Slytherin treat others that had done no wrong to them only proved him right.

Then, someone cocooned in a blanket sat down beside him. Lily Evans sat next to him, watching the flickering flames as they danced on the burning wood. James studied Lily intently – the golden light washing on her face, her messy red curls and the red, woolen blanket that covered her. "Mind if I share?" James asked.

Lily looked at James strangely. "There's a fire right in front of you and there are plenty of blankets around you. Why share mine?"

James merely shrugged. "Because nothing is as warm as you."

But Lily seemed to take it as a joke. "How poetic, Potter," Lily said. "I applaud you. One day, you can become a famous poet and I will be your biggest fan," Lily said sarcastically.

James shook his head. "You never did answer me about going out with me, Evans."

Lily froze. "Not yet," she said quietly. "Just give me some more time."

James wondered what was going on in Lily's head, and he wondered if every thought Lily had seemed to be as complicated as her. "But can I share your blanket?" James asked.

Lily shared a small smile with James before moving slightly closer and offered him her blanket. James took it, wrapping it around both their bodies, making both incredibly warm and… surprisingly comfortable. Soon, Lily's head was resting in the crook of James' head and soft snores emanated from her mouth.

Once again, James was left to stare at the golden fire, but this time, he wasn't thinking of the war coming.

He was thinking of the redheaded girl, tucked in his arms.

**AWH. SOOOO CUTE. RIGHT? **

**Review! **

**AND HERE'S SOME TRIVIA FOR YOU GUYS. **

**Who is older? James Potter or Lily Evans? **


	8. Charms Doesn't Mean James is Charming

Lily woke up surprisingly comfortably. Then she realized where she was. She sprang apart from James, though slightly reluctantly, not that Lily would admit that. James fell over, woken up by Lily standing. "Quidditch!" he shouted.

Lily didn't know what the heck Quidditch was – but she assumed it was this sport James and Sirius played because half the time she was with them, that was the most popular topic.

The sun was barely up, though light was still streaming in from the open windows in the common room. "I spent my first night in the common room," Lily realized.

James rubbed his eyes. "Five more minutes, Mum," James said, before curling on the carpet and sleeping again. Lily sighed but didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, like an innocent child. Smiling slightly, Lily snatched a woolen blanket off the sofa and placed it over James. With one last glance at the boy who slept quietly in front of the warm fire, Lily hiked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

She stayed as quiet as she could, wincing when the wooden door squeaked as she opened it to enter. Lily silently shut the door and dropped into her bed. Her luggage had magically appeared at her bedside – but Lily didn't feel like unpacking yet. With one quick glance to the clock she realized it was merely five in the morning.

She lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly – for she just couldn't fall asleep. Lily couldn't help but feel cold. The bed was not nearly as warm nor as comfortable as James. Lily mentally slapped herself for thinking so. Arrogant, annoying James… warm? He was Lily's friend at the best, and never further.

Dismissing her strange thoughts, Lily finally settled into peaceful sleep – though Lily felt colder than she would have liked.

…

Lily rubbed her hands together under the Gryffindor table. Alice was sitting beside her, making conversation, though Lily didn't really follow it. Today was the first day of classes – and Lily was freaking herself out.

"Don't worry, Lily. From what James and Sirius tells me, you're going to be better than them," Alice said encouragingly, but even Alice's soft and kind words didn't ease Lily's mind. Lily stopped rubbing her hands together and starting tapping the wooden table with her index finger.

Fidgeting was Lily's sign of worry, angst or fear. And now Lily had all three.

Suddenly, a hand came down on Lily's, stopping her rhythmic tap. "Stop. It's getting annoying," James smiled before sliding next to Lily. Sirius sat across from her, licking his lips.

"House elves promised me extra eggs and bacon," Sirius said eagerly.

Lily couldn't help but smile at her friends. They aren't bad people – not at all. "First class we have is Charms – which is good for Lily," James announced. "She practically read every Charms book known to mankind."

"I bet Muggles don't know them though," Lily piped in. Yes, Lily had started calling _humans_ Muggles. It was only proof that Lily felt more comfortable in the wizard world than she had ever felt in the Muggle world.

"Fine. Known to _wizard_ kind," James amended. The room suddenly fell silent and Lily turned to see Dumbledore – arms raised and smiling.

"First day of classes! Time to fill those brains again!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Several groans sounded throughout the room – most of them coming from James and Sirius. "But do not fret, children," Dumbledore clapped. "You can empty them out when Christmas arrives!"

It was the teachers' turn to groan behind Dumbledore. "And I need to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is _forbidden._ Hence the name. _Forbidden_ Forest. Stay out of there. Curfew _will_ be enforced by our prefects and Head Boy and Girl at 10:00."

Dumbledore's happy voice turned dark and solemn then. "I do not need to remind you why, do I?" Dumbledore asked.

An unhappy air filled the hall, and Lily felt a chill run through her mind. Like the other students, one name spoke into her mind. _Voldemort._ Lily barely knew anything about this wizard – all except he was evil, but Lily was determined to know more. Compared to the other fifth years, she knew nothing.

"Anyways. Have a nice breakfast! And Sirius," Dumbledore said, turning to look at the boy. "We are eating and filling our empty stomachs, yes, but please do it in a manner that does not require you to have food leaking out of the side of mouth, your face stuffed like a chipmunk and eat half the food off the plate before everybody else takes one bite."

"No promises!" Sirius hollered back.

Dumbledore winked at Sirius. "I'm not surprised."

Once again, Dumbledore raised his arms and food in front of the students – eggs, bacon, toasts, pancakes – anything you can imagine. Even Muggle cereal was in there.

Lily took a spoonful of eggs and two slices of bacon with a pancake.

Sirius? He took four times what Lily took. Alice watched him stuff his face with disgust. "He eats like that, yet he still gets girls and stays so fit. It's completely unfair?" Alice whispered furiously to Lily.

"My, my," Sirius said, suddenly looking up. "Did Alice _Longbottom_ just say I was fit?"

Lily's jaw dropped. "How in the world did you hear that?" she asked.

James grinned beside her. "Hound hearing," James supplied. A secret look was shared between the four Marauders – nothing that wasn't caught by Lily. Lily narrowed her eyes but left it, deciding to investigate later.

Lily didn't really dig into her food, for her jitters were getting to her. _You're in Gryffindor, Lily. Don't be so cowardice_, Lily thought to herself.

Frank frowned next to Alice. "You think this bloke is fit?" Frank asked.

Alice blushed furiously, but Lily quickly interrupted. "Sure, Sirius is fit. So what? When he gets old, that will _all_ be gone. Besides, it's not like Sirius has a personality to match," Lily shrugged. "Don't worry Frank. Alice will die before she leaves you," Lily promised. Frank looked slightly relieved. "Also, Frank," Lily said, looking at the boy. "You're fitter than Sirius, any day," Lily smiled. At that, Frank did a full out grin – but Lily didn't notice the scowl on both Sirius' and James' face.

"Going after my man, Lily," Alice nudged playfully.

"He's better than Sirius and James at least. Though maybe Remus," Lily said thoughtfully.

Remus blushed at the glares James sent him. "Stop," Lily shoved James.

"Calm down, Prongs. You know Tonks already got a claim," Sirius laughed. At that, James looked relieved, though it was at Remus' expense. He was blushing even harder – matching the colour of a tomato.

"Shame," Lily sighed. "All the good guys taken," she said jokingly.

"Hey," James protested, a permanent frown on his face.

"I still need to catch up," Lily frowned. "I think I have everything down except for Transfiguration," Lily mused. "Defense Against the Dark Arts was alright. But Transfiguration is still so hard! I can barely turn a teacup into a rat!" Lily complained.

"Pretty sure James can help you with that," Sirius said, his mouth full. "Minnie knows that James is a prodigy – but only at Transfiguration of course."

"We should head to class. Professor Flitwick is _so_ stingy about being tardy. It annoys me," Frank grumbled, standing up with Alice. "I'll come with you," Lily said, standing as well.

"Then I'm coming," James shouted, almost tripping in his haste to get up.

"Whipped," Sirius smirked – but Lily, Frank and Alice were already heading to Charms, leaving an embarrassed James to follow.

…

James eyes usually strayed from the teacher. It was simply a fact. James _probably_ was ADHD – along with Sirius.

Throughout his years at Hogwarts, during class his eyes would be looking everywhere – the ceiling, the walls, Hot Girl #1, Hot Girl #2, Hot Girl #3 – and so on. But during Charms, James kept his eyes firmly on one person.

Lily Evans – who was sitting right in front of him. She was sitting next to Alice – who seemed to really like Lily.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes?" James asked smoothly. All heads seemed to swerve to face him – including Lily's – and James straightened under all the stares.

"Can you please perform the _Aguamenti_ Charm for us please – right into this bowl," Flitwick said, holding out a bowl and placing it in front of James. James stared at it, horrified. He hadn't been listening and now it was coming back to bite him on his arse.

Sirius was snickering beside him.

"Wait, Professor?" Lily said, speaking up. Flitwick's gaze flickered to Lily's face, which held perfect politeness.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Flitwick asked.

"May I please try? I want to see if I can do it," she spoke confidently. James stared at her, leaning into his hand and looking at her if she was the sky, the moon, the sun and the stars.

"Whipped," Sirius whispered again. James smacked him before watching Lily.

Lily stood up, pointing her wand at the bowl before taking a deep breath and saying, "_Aguamenti_," she said smoothly and a jet of water streamed out of the tip of her wand, falling gently into the bowl.

"Five points for Gryffindor!" Flitwick announced as he clapped his hands. "Well done, Miss Evans," he praised. Lily's cheeks coloured – which made James stare even more – and sat down.

Miss Evans… Mrs. Potter… James slapped himself. "Ow!" James shouted.

Again, everyone turned to face him. "Is something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked.

"Nope, just slapped myself," James said, failing to say it cheekily. Flitwick raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He knew the Marauders weren't all right in the mind.

"Now, everybody. Take a bowl from the front desk and start practicing the Aguamenti Charm. It should be simple enough and if you need extra guidance, just look in your Charms text, page fifty-four, or ask me," Flitwick announced.

A group of people surged forward, but James and Sirius stayed, waiting for the throng of people to disperse before getting a bowl. "You like her," Sirius accused quietly. Though they were at the back of the class, it didn't mean no one could hear them.

"So what?" James challenged. He was a Gryffindor – he wouldn't back down. Snape often told him (well, yelled at him) that that would be his downfall. His pride.

"Nothing, Prongs," Sirius sighed. "But the thing is, I don't think you _just_ like her."

"What do you mean?" James asked, puzzled.

"She's not just a girl you want to shag, Prongs. And girls that _aren't_ like that means commitment. And commitment means boring. And boring means no fun. And no fun means…"

"Alright I get it," James said, shoving Sirius playfully.

"_Accio_ bowl!" Sirius declared, and the bowl flew to him, quickly caught. Flitwick watched the bowl fly over to Sirius, but allowed it – since afterall, it _was_ a _Charms_ class.

"Quidditch practice is coming up in a week, Padfoot," James said gleefully as Sirius tried the spell.

"I heard you got promoted to team captain, Prongs," Sirius shoved. "Lucky arse."

"Maybe it's just my amazing skill and beautiful face that made Minnie think I should be captain. She _loves_ me afterall," James smirked.

"Minnie's mine, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

Chuckling, James casted the Aguamenti Charm and found that he couldn't. "Try actually _saying_ A-gua-men-ti," Lily instructed, abruptly turning around. "And stop talking! I can't focus with all your muttering about some Quidditch? And I still don't know what that is."

James and Sirius were taken aback by being rebuked. Usually, no one dared correct them, unless it was a teacher, Snape or Remus.

Sirius gasped in shock. "We have to teach her. Today," Sirius announced.

James nodded. "But she's riding on _my_ stick," James winked. Sirius chortled but Lily turned red. "You know you love me, Lily," James grinned.

"_Aguamenti_," she said, causing a splurt of water to splash onto James' face and robes. James wiped the water out of his eyes to see a very angry Lily, who flipped him off and returned to her bowl, which she was sharing with Alice.

"You were right," James heard Lily whisper to Alice. "They are _complete_ jerks."

And James' heart sank in his chest as he stared at the back of Lily's fiery redhead, wondering what he did wrong.

**I love my chapter title. It's pretty cheesy, but I still like it. HEY LOOK! WE GOT NINE REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTEER! WOOOT. Think we can get 10?**

**Next chapter is: Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**And the three Unforgivable Curses shall be introduced to Lily. And I'm still debating with myself (yes i debate with myself) whether i should make them undergo the Imperius curse. WAIT I JUST DECIDED.**

**IM DOING IT.**

**but then... should it be slightly ****_easier_**** for Lily? hmm. but if i make it slightly easier... will she seem like a Mary Sue? U KNO WHAT. i dont even kno. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIMEEE BYEE**


	9. Hidden Magic

Lily ignored James throughout the rest of the day. He hadn't even _apologized._ He knew how immature those comments were and how much Lily hated them. James wasn't being funny – he was being extremely rude and she wouldn't stand for it. James made her sound like some prostitute that was _easy._

But there was another hole in Lily's heart – for she had lost a friend. Her oldest – though most infuriating – friend. It was pretty sad that Lily's oldest friend was James Potter – an immature boy she had met less than two weeks ago.

But as Lily walked to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she couldn't help but think of how easily they could talk. Lily was comfortable with James, surprisingly. Shaking her head, she took a quick detour to her dorm, dropping her books in a heap on her bed and eying herself in the vanity.

She had time so she wouldn't be late. She lifted the sleeve of her robe, staring at the mirror still. Lily could see the white scars left on her skin and the yellowing bruises. Lily stared at her arms with shame though… She couldn't stop those people that had hurt her. Now people were hurting her emotionally. Lily wondered, was it better than being physically damaged?

But it wasn't only disappointment that swirled in Lily's chest. Anger – anger at James for making her sound like some cheap prostitute because she wasn't. Lily already bore the shame of those scars and bruises, but James had to add to it by…

Lily shuddered, refusing to think more about James Potter. She washed her face and summoned the courage to go to her Defense class – where she would once again see James Potter.

…

Lily made it just in time, though she earned a slightly disapproving look from the teacher – Professor Fonce, the new Defense teacher.

"Please be seated," the professor announced and Lily slid into her seat next to Alice and unfortunately, right in front of James.

"Voldemort is on the loose," Professor Fonce said immediately. Gasps sounded around the room, though Lily, Sirius, James and Remus were unfazed. Even Alice winced a little, though. Professor Fonce's gaze narrowed on Lily and the three Marauders. Peter was next to Remus, but he had winced as well.

"You do not wince," Professor Fonce noticed.

"It's a name. I don't see anything to be scared about," Lily shrugged. Professor Fonce smiled, her face lighting up.

"Good. Because that name is absolutely, utterly, _ridiculous_. Who has a name called Voldemort anyways?" Professor Fonce grinned.

Chuckles were heard, though some people grimaced. "You all are in this this class for a reason," Professor Fonce said, her solemn tone returning. "You have the skill, the potential and you are hear to further your education in Defense. I hope you will all pay attention to what I have to say because this is very important."

"Who knows of the three Unforgivable Curses?" Professor Fonce asked.

Silence met her before Remus piped up. "The Imperius Curse – the curse that puts one person under a trance or a haze. The caster can make the victim do anything he would like to."

"Good. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Fonce nodded.

"Cruciatus Curse," Sirius said smoothly. "Curse that brings extreme pain to the victim, causing the victim writhe and scream."

Professor Fonce nodded, calling out another five points to Gryffindor. "And?" she asked.

"The Killing Curse," James said. "The curse that kills the victim instantly. You can't block it and your best chance is to dodge it," he finished.

"Yes, that is correct," the professor nodded. "Today we will be studying the Imperius Curse and I want you to see how it affects you. When you are put under it, you are in a trance, as if you're stuck in this warm, happy haze. Try to fight it as hard as you can. Argue with that little voice in your head, even. Just whatever you do, stay strong and don't succumb to it. Who wants to go first?"

"Wait," a Ravenclaw said. "You're going to put us under the _Unforgivable_ curses? Is that even legal?"

"Only the Imperius. And it is legal for classes. I won't make you kill someone, don't worry," Professor Fonce said, but no reassuring tone was in her voice.

"I'll go first," Sirius said, standing up. He looked extremely cocky and confident, as if he could best the Imperius Curse easily.

Professor Fonce gave no warning. "_Imperio!_" she called and Sirius began twitching. His eyes were shut in concentration as he shook. Then he began twirling in ballerina circles.

"Pirouette!" Sirius squealed in a high-girly voice. The class shook with laughter. Lily thought she even saw the flash of a camera. Then Sirius stopped, breathing heavily.

Student after student went, until it was Lily's turn. None of the students could beat the Imperius Curse, though some had better luck struggling than others. Lily was last – and she didn't like all the attention on her.

"_Imperio!" _the professor declared.

Then a warm haze was set on Lily. Lily basked in the happiness. It was as if all her worries had been taken away from her. Lily felt complete – whole, even.

_Rip your textbook in half._

Lily was puzzled. Why though? It was her textbook. It was very expensive, you know. _Rip your textbook in half._ The same persistent voice whispered in her mind. Lily took a step closer to her textbook. _Rip it in half_. By now, Lily had it in her hands. Her hands struggled to tear it in half as the happiness continued to settle on her.

Happy… warm… hazel… James… Lily mentally slapped herself. The name came down on her like cold water, shaking her out of her euphoria.

"What happened?" Lily asked, slightly dazed. Her textbook was in her hand in a death grip and everybody was staring at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Professor Fonce was tapping her chin, narrowing her eyes. "_Imperio!"_ she shouted again and once again, Lily was in that warm haze. All her worries were taken away. Lily could have spent hours just like that, in that euphoria. _Jump onto the desk._

_Why though?_ Lily had to ask back.

_Do as I say_, the voice commanded.

But Lily was not so easily swayed. She was a stubborn mule. _Why should I? I would look like a fool._

_Do it_, the voice hissed. The euphoria distracted her, making her listen.

Lily jumped. But at the same time, she decided not to. It was like half her body went left and half of her went right and the happiness disappeared. Pain replaced it, hurting her head. "Ow," Lily said.

She opened her eyes and she found hazel ones staring back at her. Lily quickly got up. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Lily demanded. Lily was angry. Incredibly angry even. Suddenly, Professor Fonce flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a huge bang.

Professor Fonce crumpled to the ground. Murmurs flooded the room. _Who did that? Did that new girl do it? _

Lily shook. What did she just do? Professor Fonce uneasily stood up from the ground.

"You are extra resilient to the Imperius Curse," Professor Fonce mused. Lily didn't know whether to blush, to be worried or to be proud. People were staring at her from left and right and it was getting annoying. James looked at her as if he was a blind man staring at the sun after years of not seeing.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Professor Fonce said under her breath, only loud enough for Lily to hear. "Alright! A foot long essay on the Imperius Curse and its victims. Tell me the reaction of the victim and the things that could happen and well, you know what to do! On my desk, next class!" she announced.

The school day was done and Lily was free.

Or not quite.

"Miss Evans," Professor Fonce asked. "You should get your head checked with Madam Pomfrey. You hit it fairly hard when you fell to the ground. Get someone to go with you and I'll meet you at the infirmary."

"I'll go with her!" someone said excitedly. Lily turned around to see James, looking as if he had just won the lottery. And Lily felt chills flutter over her skin. That bright smile. _Wait what am I thinking?_ she asked herself internally.

Lily cursed herself under her breath before walking out the classroom.

"Lily?" James asked behind her, stopping Lily in her tracks.

"What?" Lily asked, a little harsher than needed.

"Infirmary's the other way," James pointed, gesturing to the right path instead of the left hallway she was on. Lily blushed furiously before stalking the other way, heading for the infirmary.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"I'm fine," Lily replied tersely.

"Why are you being so uptight now?" James had to ask. Lily stopped, glaring at him.

"Why, Potter? Are you really asking me that question?" Lily scoffed. "I should have known." Potter was_ way_ too insensitive to realize that he had made Lily feel like a low-class prostitute. Of course.

"Just leave, Potter. I can walk to the infirmary well by myself," Lily huffed.

"Look, Evans. Whatever I did, I'm sorry," James said, ignoring Lily's demand for him to leave.

But Lily wouldn't accept it. She was too prideful, too stubborn. "You don't even know what you're apologizing_ for_."

James shrugged. "But can't you just tell me?"

"No!" Lily shouted, outrage. "Just leave, Potter." Then Lily's head began to hurt – just a little bit more than before. How hard did she really hit the ground? Or was she just weak? Lily stopped immediately, rubbing her temples as if that would help her dizziness go away.

"Evans? Lily? Are you alright?" James asked worriedly. Lily shoved James' outstretched arms out of her way and stomped towards the infirmary.

Lily got herself checked up quickly and after a few potions, she was fine. But James was right there, watching her and she was surprisingly _not_ creeped out. Instead comforted. Which made Lily feel odd.

"I hear Miss Evans is in there?" a low voice asked.

"Yes of course, Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey replied.

Lily stiffened. Eyes. Everywhere. They were watching her. At Lily's insistence, the sleeves of her robes stayed down, hiding her injuries. But there's _another_ person in there now – another person that _just might _see what she's hiding.

"Well, hello Lily. Care for a lemon drop?"

A man stood in front of her, a long azure robe on his shoulders and a white beard hanging down from his chin to his waist. "You don't have a magical aura," Dumbledore said immediately, before Lily could agree for a lemon drop. "Your mind is blocked."

Lily was slightly offended. Did that mean she was incapable of thinking?

"Your magic is hidden, Lily," Dumbledore said. "Do you understand this?"

Lily was ashamed to say she didn't. She shook her head.

"It means that someone dark has hidden your real magic," Dumbledore said grimly. "And replaced you with dark magic."


	10. Explanations

"Dark magic?" James interrupted. "What does that even mean?"

"Lily, have you ever felt angry? Over something as little as a schoolboy's insult?" Dumbledore shot a pointed look to James. "Or miserable. Sad. Ashamed. Any downcast emotion that seemed to have been magnified."

Lily gulped. Was that the reason for all her pain? But dark magic… in movies and TV shows, dark magic made people go insane. Mad. Killers, even. All those times that people called Lily crazy… were they justified? Lily nodded to Dumbledore's question.

"And your magical signature is masked and I believe if we took that mask off, we would find a dark aura around you," Dumbledore said grimly. Lily clutched her infirmary bed sheets angrily. Rage boiled under her skin. Who was Dumbledore to tell her that she was evil? Dark aura?

"And I suspect you're feeling it now, no?" Dumbledore asked. Lily froze. "You are more powerful than the others, Lily, because of your boost in magic. Your learning as been accelerated. Do spells come easily to you?" Lily nodded. "You are a weapon, Lily Evans. A weapon."

Lily's jaw dropped. A weapon. Something that should have been destroyed. Evil. Dark. Unworthy to live. Lily's fingernails dug into her palms from her clenched fists. Was that what Lily was? Just a weapon?

"Voldemort has something to do with this, no doubt," Dumbledore muttered. A pawn for Voldemort. Lily began to laugh, a cold, dark laugh that haunted even herself. Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and James looked alarmed around her.

"That's all I am," Lily said coldly. "Isn't it? A pawn. Some insane crazy schoolgirl who's fallen under the clutches of Voldemort. _I haven't even met Voldemort!_" Lily exclaimed. Her voice grew madder and madder. "I'm a weapon. I suppose you're going to kill me now, aren't you? Feed me to some magical beast or, even worse, just get Dementors' to suck out my soul."

Dumbledore glanced at Lily sharply. "How do you know about Dementors?"

Lily froze. _How did she know_? A memory… in the back of her mind. A man threatening her with a wand. Confusion and fear…

"Someone's tampered with your memory, no doubt," Madam Pomfrey declared. "But why would Voldemort even mess with a Muggleborn. He hates Muggles. This dark magic in Lily… would it affect her in any other way? Do you think she has a connection to him?"

A gasp sounded and Lily caught a glimpse of a student running away.

"My luck is completely rotten, isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore sighed.

Lily angrily stared at her scars as she stood in front of the mirror. _Anger. _She scratched at them, wishing they would disappear. _Fear._ Lily grew more frustrated as the scars didn't disappear, but worsen. They would not go away, just like Voldemort. _Confusion_. She rubbed at her skin until it was red. _Sadness._ Lily did not cry out in pain, though the scars worsened. A tiny drop of blood trickled onto Lily's skin.

Yesterday was the day Dumbledore confronted her in the infirmary. The student that had overheard already spread the rumor and gossip spread like wildfire. Barely anyone talked to her anymore. Only the Marauders, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom and Severus Snape.

_Dark magic was possessing her._ Lily scratched harder, as if that would rid Voldemort. _Lily was possessed._ _She was nothing but an insane, psycho pawn for the evilest wizard alive._

Before she could scratch harder into her skin and misery, she heard a voice yelling. "Hurry up, Lily! We're going to be late for Potions! Professor Slughorn is an absolute git when it comes to tardiness!" Alice shouted. Lily hastily washed her hands, though she didn't have time to wash her bleeding arms. "Coming!" Lily called back. She exited the bathroom and gathered her things before rushing to meet her Gryffindor friends to go to Potions.

Gryffindors in the common room (excluding her friends, of course) began muttering when Lily rushed down the stairs. The Marauders tried their best to shut them up, but even they could not make the Gryffindors be quiet. Lily had an urge to dig her fingernails into her skin again, but she suppressed the urge, for her friends were right in front of her.

She could only imagine what they would do when they found out. Disgusted, maybe? Tell Lily that she was a coward and that they were appalled they were ever friends with her? All of the above probably.

"Let's go," Lily said quietly, before walking out of the common room. She was not brave or courageous. Only lucky that she was placed in Gryffindor – the same house as her friends. Only lucky.

"Slughorn _loves_ Snape," James said with distain as they walked to the dungeons. "Playing favourites – always."

"Or it's because he's actually _good_ at Potions?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Jealous, James?"

James scoffed. It was Lily's second time being in the Potions class, and Potions was not a bad experience for her. She was admittedly good as well, and already one of Slughorn's favourite students.

Honestly, it wasn't that hard. Placing a few ingredients in a cauldron and then following instructions? Sometimes Lily wondered why people thought it was difficult.

Lily sat in her regular seat next to Alice, behind Snape and in front of James and Peter. For this class, Remus and Sirius partnered up because Remus wasn't _as_ adept to Potions as he was other things. He didn't need Peter messing up things for him when he already had his own problems.

"Switching partners today! Everybody on the left side move up one seat! So Severus, you are in the back, where Sirius is sitting," Slughorn called. Sirius was working with Peter now, and he looked fairly glum. Remus had Snape, so Lily wasn't worried. Snape knew how to make civil conversation, and Remus was by far the most civil out of the Marauders. Alice was now working with someone from Slytherin – and neither of them looked happy and beside Lily was… James Potter.

"Today we're going to make Blemish Blitzer! So whoever has problems with acne, don't you worry!" Professor Slughorn clapped. "Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. Nott," Slughorn winked. Nott sneered.

"Well, thank you, Professor," Nott said, taking it surprisingly well. "My problems are easily cured. But is there a potion for dark magic? Or would people have to live with that forever?"

Professor Slughorn looked uncomfortable. James stood up immediately, wanting to curse out the Slytherin sixth year, but Lily pulled on his sleeve, shaking her head.

"Now, do _not_ overdose on the dragon claws," Professor Slughorn instructed. "I placed the instructions right in front of you. Now this potion requires extreme heat and some of you are already getting sweaty, I see," Slughorn observed. "Begin!"

Slughorn was right. It _was_ getting sweaty. And Lily's poorly wrapped bandages were loosening. She could feel the blood dripping down her arm.

"Are you alright, Evans?" James asked her, concerned. "Nott's a git, don't worry about it," he said. If only Nott was Lily's biggest problem.

Lily nodded and began cutting up the dragon claws. "Lily, you're getting dragon blood all over your robes," James said gently. Lily ignored him. James only sighed before lifting up Lily's robe sleeve for her and… caught sight of the bruises and some bleeding scars that Lily had scratched angrily. Lily recoiled, snatching her arm back from James. "Lily your…" James started.

"Nothing," Lily whispered furiously. "Don't mention it again."

"But," James insisted.

"Just let me get through this double block, James," Lily said. "I'll talk to you when we eat."

James did not look comfortable as Lily wiped her blood off the dragon claw and dumped it in the cauldron. James stirred the cauldron as Lily meticulously chopped up the rest of the ingredients, finishing the potion in record time.

Slughorn arrived at their station, looking at the Blemish Blitzer in amazement. "It's the best potion I've seen in the last twenty years," Slughorn said. "I've never seen anything quite like it. Did you, perhaps, add a special ingredient?" Slughorn wondered.

"Human blood," James said, eying Lily sharply. Lily met James' sharp gaze with her own ferocious stare.

Once again, Slughorn looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Don't worry, Professor. "I accidently cut myself with the knife. The sweat from the room, you see," Lily lied smoothly.

"Ah. I hope you're alright then Lily," Slughorn said, looking relieved. "Full marks. And you can leave early if you would like. There's only ten minutes until we break for lunch anyways."

Lily immediately left, rushing to the Gryffindor common room, but James' longer legs easily caught up to her. "Care to explain?" James asked.

"No." Lily replied. She arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady, and quickly muttered the password for entry.

"Explain, Lily," James' insistent voice said. The common room was empty and Lily sighed. There was no avoiding him. Lily removed her robes, leaving herself in a normal Muggle shirt and sixties jeans. She unwrapped her bandages, leaving her scarred arms bare.

"You see now?" Lily asked, voice impatient and angry.

"Lily…" James started, but he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Lily what, James? What are you even going to do?" Lily asked. "You can't _do_ anything."

James drew his wand._ "Vulnera Sanentur,_" he whispered and Lily's wounds closed, not even leaving a scar. "_Tergeo_." The dried blood disappeared. Lily's other scars were visible now, even more so than before. James just stared and stared and stared.

"Why do you even do this?" James asked.

"I didn't do it!" Lily said angrily. "People thought I was a freak, and guess what? Now I really am one because I have freaking dark magic in my system?" Lily exclaimed.

James watched Lily warily. "What _can _I do James? I don't really _want_ to do this! I don't even know why I'm in Gryffindor! Right now I sound like a whiny spoiled brat, who can't even handle a single thing and I don't even…" Lily was silenced from her rant.

James had pressed his lips to hers, tangling his long fingers in her red hair. Lily froze. She didn't exactly know what to do. James released her then, hazel eyes widened as if he didn't know what he just did.

"Uh…" James started. "Sorry?"

Lily just stared dumbly at the boy in front of her. All feelings of anger, of sadness… they had just been washed away. "What just happened?" Lily asked quietly.

"Lily, you need to get your emotions under control first. I'm sure we can replace your dark magic with good stuff, right?" James asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure…" Lily's head was still reeling from the kiss.

"Well this is awkward," a voice said. Dumbledore stood amusedly, leaning against the wall. Lily and James blushed madly. "Don't worry Lily. We can get your magic under control. But James has to help."

"Potter?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"Do you really not see why?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily sighed. She was a broken girl. She needed to be fixed. "Alright. Whatever," Lily muttered. "Let's just _cleanse_ my soul and be over with it."

"That's the spirit!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. "And Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, meet me in the Room of Requirement right after you eat. I'm sure you can skip Care of Magical Creatures. Flobberworms aren't all that interesting, after all. Don't tell your professor I said that," Dumbledore winked.

"We're still doing flobberworms?" James groaned. "We've been doing that since third year!"

"Well in this lesson, you're learning how a flobberworm communicates with other flobberworms. New things every day," Dumbledore said cheekily before exiting.

James and Lily simultaneously eyed each other. Then they groaned at what they had to do.  
…

Unbeknownst to Lily and James, they were not the only two that knew about Lily's… problem. Severus Snape stared at the door the two had just left and he could still see the blood on Lily's arms, the bandages… How could he have not noticed?

Intense worry flooded Severus for Lily, but he tried to content himself with the fact that Potter was looking after her. Then a horrible emotion filled him. Hatred. Jealousy. But Severus had to admit. Potter was the only one who could comfort Lily then, and Severus just had to let go, as much as it hurt.

**Ugh. This entire story is freaking mediocre. Sucky. Eugh. Bleh. Ugly. **

**I have no idea where i'm going with this and im just forcing out words right now. **

**Frickity Frick Frick Frick.**

**EUGH. jfd;l ksadjf lfd**

**I apologize for my crappy work and i don't know how to fix it, but i'll try. **

**Even i think my story's fairly boring right now.**

**Ew.**

**Ew.**

**Ew.**

**Ew.**

** EEEEWWWWW.**

**But i'll spice things up with Tonks and Remus. They were always one of my favourite pairs. **


	11. Everyday

If there was a time that Lily thought she was in immense pain, she was wrong. When she fell off the oak tree in her backyard, breaking her leg – it was like landing on the softest pillows and cushions. When she was beaten by her schoolmates, so badly that every inch of her skin was black and blue, it was like being caressed by the soft wind.

What she experienced then was much worse.

Lily screamed, arching her back and falling to the ground groaning as Dumbledore pointed his wand at her. "Again, Lily!" he commanded. It was like Lily's body was on fire, while ten thousand sharp knives poked into her skin, digging deeper and deeper… It was as if the Cruciatus Curse was being played on her – magnified a thousand times. There are no true words to describe the pain that Lily felt.

Some might say it would have been nothing compared to the Cruciatus. Others might say it would be worse.

Lily screamed as she shuddered. Images flooded into her mind. When Lily had been beaten, when Lily was tempted to jump out her second story window, when she was being beat by those who called her insane…

By the horrified looks James gave her, Lily suspected Dumbledore and James could see those memories too. "Stop!" Lily cried. Then it all ceased. Lily was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling in an unsteady beat.

Dumbledore told Lily and James if Lily wanted to get the dark magic out of her system, he would have to force it out. "The more dark emotions you have, the harder to take out. It doesn't seem like you've had a pleasant childhood Lily," Dumbledore said sadly. "The magic has made a home in you, some would say, and it's very difficult to get it out."

That was why Dumbledore had to force it out of her. But if you imagined something going _into_ your mind, shifting through every memory you had and wrenching out something that had been in there since who-knows-when, it hurt. It was as if Lily's brain had combusted into flames, sending fire throughout the rest of her body.

"Why do we need Po – James?" Lily asked, catching her breath.

"Oh. I just thought you would have wanted him there," Dumbledore said nonchalantly. Lily glanced at James who was shifting his feet.

"Can I stay though? Care of Magical Creatures is boring – no offense, Professor Dumbledore – but I mean, flobberworms? For the last several years?" James pleaded.

Lily hesitantly nodded, lighting up James' face.

"Want to go again?" Dumbledore asked. To be honest, Lily _really_ did_ not_ want to go again, but…

"Yes," Lily said clearly and the pain and screams resumed.

…

James didn't want to be there. Watching Lily as she screamed, writhing in agony on the floor – it wasn't a pretty sight. Dumbledore had put charms around the room, containing the screams in the Room of Requirement. But Lily needed him – at least James would like to _think_ she needed him.

James helped Lily out of the Room to the Gryffindor common room, where they both collapsed onto the sofas. "Merlin," James sighed. "That was awful."

"Because you were the one writhing in agony?" Lily scoffed.

"Well at least you have your _lovely_ spirited sarcasm back now," James replied. He heard Lily quietly scoff again and he turned to her. "The helplessness, Lily," James said softly, looking into liquid emerald. "I couldn't do anything. I was useless."

Before Lily could protest, James cut her off. "We should teach you some more dueling spells. You have extra power _and_ if you truly _do_ have Voldemort's weapon," James was careful not to say Lily _was_ Voldemort's weapon, "than you have to duel. Sirius, Remus and I can teach you."

Lily nodded. Then she groaned. "More training?"

…

Day after day flew by, and Lily fell into a routine. Wake up, sleep, eat, homework, classes, pain and training were a part of Lily's daily chores. Yes, eating was a chore. Lily found herself tired everyday after all the training Dumbledore and James was giving her and even moving her jaw, Lily found herself tired. Homework was easy, because James was teaching her Transfiguration, Remus Defense and Sirius was there for both, but he was always good for laughs.

Pain was a daily basis. Dumbledore insisted on it, though Lily could tell it made him uncomfortable that _he_ was causing the pain. Lily had filled with pride when she had made one month without seeing the blood, drip down her arm and knowing that she no longer lived in a place where she couldn't defend herself. Lily was strong now. Then two months – she was ecstatic. You can imagine how she felt when two months passed… and more time flew by without Lily having to see one drop of blood or one bruise on her pale arms.

During the sessions of trying to rid Lily of her dark magic, Dumbledore and James would see into her deepest, darkest memories – and no matter how uncomfortable it was, Lily continued with it. Everyday she would eye herself in the mirror and say, "You're in the home of the brave, not the weak." And that was how her day started.

Christmas had arrived, and snow fell onto the Hogwarts ground. Lily was relieved. Christmas break would be good for a little breather. James and Sirius started snowball fights, Remus and Lily would retaliate together and Peter always seemed to be missing, but Lily decided not to question it.

The Marauders, excluding Peter, and Lily decided to stay at Hogwarts. Dumbledore said Lily was making good progress (though she still had a fairly long way to go) and was giving her the Christmas off.

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, almost slumping into her breakfast but thankfully, Sirius snatched her plate before she could. "Don't waste food, Lily-flower," Sirius scolded playfully. The Marauders (well, James and Sirius) had taken up Lily on _nicknaming. _

"Don't even, Sirius," Lily said, burying her head in her arms. She felt a hand slowly pat her back. Before she knew it, Lily was snoring quietly.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed when someone shook her awake. Startled, Lily shouted an incantation off the top of her head. "_Expelliarmus!"_ she shouted.

Then James Potter flew backwards, landing with an _ouch._

"Oh, Merlin," Lily said, rushing to James' side. "Sorry."

"Yeah," James said. He sighed. "I swear, there's going to be a bruise on my butt later."

"Not it!" Remus and Sirius immediately shouted from behind Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"Whenever James gets a bruise," Remus explained, "he makes us rub it – to like heal right. And usually we would be fine with it – I mean, it's just helping a friend, right – but now that it's placed where it is…"

Sirius and Remus began to run away. "Cowards!" James hollered. Lily started to back away as well. "Wait… Lily!"

Lily began to follow the hysterically laughing Remus and Sirius, leaving cursing James to follow.

…

"Hogsmeade visits," Sirius sighed, taking a deep breath. "The smell of Zonko's."

"Grow up, Black," Lily scoffed.

"Honeydukes is where it's at," Remus nodded.

"No, Remus," Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus' jaw dropped. "What about the chocolate?" Remus protested.

"You are _all_ wrong," James said, silencing the two Marauders and Lily. "It's Madam Puddifoot's."

"What?" came the outraged cry of Lily, Remus and Sirius.

"Perfect place to make out," James said, raising two suggestive eyebrows. James had got his "flirt" on – which was usually what he was, save the sessions with Dumbledore.

"Ew, Potter," Lily scoffed. "Remus and I don't want to be there when you make out with Sirius," Lily shuddered. "Snog on your own time." Lily laughed, standing next to Remus as they chortled. Sirius was turning red.

"I would not snog Prongs! I would snog a much _better_ _looking_ girl."

"Hey! I'm _very_ good looking," James protested.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lily wondered. James shot her a puzzled look. "You just… never mind," Lily sighed, giving up on explaining to him. "Your thick head would not understand. Besides, it's none of those places. I want some _butterbeer._"

The four fifth years began walking to the Three Broomsticks, teasing James on his gender.

As the warm butterbeer slid down Lily's throat, she sighed. "Finally. Some peace," Lily said. Throughout the training, the sessions, the schoolwork – Lily didn't have a lot of time to relax.

"There's never any peace with Padfoot there," Remus said, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

James, who had taken a long slurp, wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. "Too true, Moony."

"What is it?" Sirius whined. "Pick on Padfoot day?"

"Whatever, but seriously…" from the groans, Lily could tell it was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm Sirius," Sirius said happily. "Sirius being serious. Sirius Lee Black. Ah!" Sirius said, standing up. "Eureka!" It was as if Sirius had just had several dozen Cheering Charms placed on him. "I declare my middle name to be Lee!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I am Sirius Lee Black!"

"Seriously, Black?" Lily said, grinning despite the face palming from James and Remus.

"Yes, Lily-flower. This is SIRIUS LEE BLACK being SERIOUS!" Sirius hollered, attracting the attention of everybody in the Three Broomsticks.

"Padfoot, shut up," Remus said, shielding his face. "People are staring."

James stood up. "I don't know this man!" James shouted, pointing to Sirius.

Lily laughed, something she hadn't done in a while. It may not have been quiet, but it was peaceful. The laughter, the jokes… it distracted Lily.

But as usual, she was wrong. There was no peace.

A scream cut through the once peaceful air. "It's _You-Know-Who!"_ someone shouted.

Lily never understood why they called Voldemort _You-Know-Who_, but she understood who they meant, nonetheless. Lily rushed outside, but she was pulled back by the Marauders.

"You crazy?" James asked incredulously, hazel eyes wild. "Let the Aurors handle it!"

Lily shot the three of them a cold look. "He did this to me," Lily said, vengeance intent in her tone. Lily could feel the fear emanating from her surroundings, and she wanted to meet the man who single-handedly destroyed not only Lily's life, but the lives of so many others. Lily's magnified anger was like a raging aura around her, and the Marauders winced at her fierce expression.

This was the man who had embedded these dark emotions in her. Voldemort was the one who caused Lily so much grief.

He may have had a small part, or a big part or – Lily didn't even know anything anymore. All she knew was that Voldemort had to die. All her rage was focused on this man who caused so much terror.

"Lily-flower," Sirius started, but he was cut off by Lily, shoving an elbow into his gut. He doubled over. In the confusion, Lily raced outside onto the street, where Voldemort, flanked with people in black cloaks and masks, stood.

"Ah, Lily Evans. The Mudblood," Voldemort said, spreading his hands in a grand gesture. Lily slid out her wand, getting into an offensive position.

"Why did you do this to me?" Lily asked outright. Some of the Death Eaters looked like they were going to surge forward from the impolite tone in Lily's voice, but Voldemort raised a hand, silencing them. There was no one on the street except for Voldemort, his Death Eaters and Lily.

"Does it matter?" Voldemort asked, twirling his wand with his fingers. It looked menacing, evil – and most people would have shuddered at his tone. But Lily stood firm, repressing the urge to shake.

"You're a weapon, Lily. An item. You would have been long dead if you weren't."

**Thank you - for your encouraging reviews, guys. Means a lot :)**

**AAAAND in this chapter, we have major time skips and i was struggling to find something to add so yeah AND WE FINAAAALLLY meet Voldy! Woo.**

**I can't wait to finish this story - i have another HP story i wanna do and i swear it will be MUCH better than this one ;) **

**UNTIL NEXT TIMEEE BYEE**


	12. Voldemort

"Lily are you insane?" a voice hissed behind her. James, Sirius and Remus flanked her, standing straight and tall, unflinching in the presence of Voldemort.

"Yes, I am!" Lily shouted at her friends. "Because of_ him_," Lily said, returning her glare to Voldemort.

Voldemort merely chuckled. "So I see. You have beef with me, darling?" Voldemort smiled, baring his teeth. His eyes never strayed from the same menacing stare. "Well, _I'm_ the one who made you what you are," Voldemort said, smile gone. "I'm the one who placed those powers you. I'm the one who made you _powerful!_" he shouted. Lily flinched.

"If I gave you powers," Voldemort said, turning to his Death Eaters. "You would have thanked me, correct?" The Death Eaters nodded. "So why," Voldemort said, eyes narrowing, "Tell me, why are you being so difficult when I have offered you a _gift."_

Voldemort's voice was soft, but Lily heard it loud and clear. Her lip trembled. Voldemort cackled, his Death Eaters following in suit. "It's a curse, not a gift!" Lily shouted. Everyone fell silent. "My whole life I've been treated like I was a ticking time bomb!" Lily said, taking a step closer to Voldemort. "I was treated like I was insane – like a disease! Even now, at Hogwarts, I still am. Just because of these 'powers' you've given me. They're dark, ugly and absolutely horrible. My emotions… they're magnified and…"

"What?" Voldemort asked. "Your emotions were never magnified. Sure, the magic was like a stepping stone to it, but it never magnified your emotions, nor did it plant those in you. It wasn't my fault that they hurt you. It was yours. Yours because you couldn't handle all of it," Voldemort said, grinning evilly. "Is it nice to know, little Lily, that everything that has happened to you was _your_ fault. My magic may have been a stepping stone, but it is _you_ who's a ticking time bomb. No one made you like this. You simply are _a broken toy_."

Lily was silent, then she screamed in outrage. All she could see was red. She pointed her wand at Voldemort. "_Stupefy!"_ she exclaimed.

Almost lazily, Voldemort sidestepped it, letting it hit one of his Death Eaters. Even for his own men, he's heartless.

"Little girl, if you do not know how to duel, do not even try. Let the adults handle it," Voldemort said condescendingly. Lily shouted more curses, everything charm, every spell – she even tried transfiguring one of the Death Eaters into a rat.

Some of her wild curses hit Death Eaters, but all of them seemed to evade Voldemort – the one she was truly trying to get. "Leave the girl," Voldemort said softly. "Leave the powerful ones, the ones that I told you have potential. Everyone else… just kill."

The Death Eaters did not move, waiting for Voldemort's signal like trained dogs. "Go," Voldemort said softly and screaming began.

Lily whirled around to see Sirius and Remus already dashing off to knock out some Death Eaters. James stayed beside her. Lily eyed Voldemort again, who was twirling his wand in his fingers. Voldemort looked like he was just about to enter a coffee shop, not engage in a duel. And Lily was angry at his nonchalance.

"_Stupefy!_" she shouted. Voldemort cackled as he shielded himself – way too easily.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ James declared, but Voldemort was unaffected – until Lily's third_ "Stupefy_!" came, making Voldemort fly and hit the ground with a large _thud._

"Do you see your power?" Voldemort said, standing up and still confident. "The power that I gave you? Join me, Lily. Your blood may be impure, but that is why I gave you the advantage of power. James Potter, you can join me as well. It is a great honour to be the guard of the Dark Lord," Voldemort said, elation in his voice.

Lily understood why Voldemort had so many followers. Voldemort may be powerful, and probably scared most of his followers into joining him but he was charismatic. He had an energy or an aura around him that spoke of his confidence. You couldn't help but believe Voldemort truly _was_ going to win. He was a strong leader – and unfortunately, strong leaders attracted followers.

"Shut up, you bloody monster," James called then, shaking Lily out of her stupor. "No one likes gits, and unfortunately, you're the biggest one I've met. We aren't going to join you, you and your bloody minions."

"Schoolboy insults get you nowhere, Potter," Voldemort laughed. "Little boy," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at James. "If you do not join, then you die. That is simply the rule of life." Voldemort gave James and Lily one last grin before settling into a menacing face. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ he shouted and green light flashed. Lily only remembered screaming at James to duck and move and thankfully, his Quidditch reflexes made him fast.

"I love the chase, dear children," Voldemort said, his cat-ate-the-canary grin returning. "I do not mind. It is like watching the cat chase the mouse. I am the cat. You are the mouse. _Start running._"

Lily refused to back down and was glad that James did not run without her. "Fine. Do not prolong your deaths," Voldemort said. "A shame to lose my weapon, but it's alright. I can always make another. And another. _Avada Kedavra!" _Green light flashed again, but Lily felt frozen in her spot. Then she felt a moving force shove her down onto the ground.

James had shoved Lily, causing the Killing Curse to miss and fly over their heads, but now they were in a position that was hard to move from. James and Lily scrambled to move, but they just weren't fast enough.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort had hit Lily and pain flashed over her. But she did not cry out. She was right before. The pain she had in her sessions – the pain she had when removing her dark magic was much more painful than the Cruciatus curse. Lily did not scream. She did not beg for mercy. She stayed immobilized on the ground, shaking as something like fire flooded through her.

Finally, the pain ceased and Lily gasped for air. Voldemort did not do anything except for point his wand and say, "_Avada Ke…" _

Voldemort was cut off. "_Stupefy!_" came a blinding red light. Dumbledore stood there, in all his white bearded glory. "Tom," Dumbledore said sadly, as if regretting something.

"Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort said, sighing. "A shame we have to cut our play short, children," Voldemort grinned evilly. "Next time. I wouldn't want your big, bad headmaster to interfere. But be warned," Voldemort said, face and voice becoming solemn. "I do not give up easily. And there will be one day when my powers will go beyond Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald and every wizard known to mankind. I'm almost there. Beware."

And a dark mark flashed up in the air. There was an ugly skull, a snake slithering out of the mouth and the Death Eaters, along with Voldemort, disappeared.

…

"Twenty-seven casualties, forty-two injuries and two people missing limbs," Dumbledore sighed, informing Madam Pomfrey. The infirmary was hustling and bustling with people, and Lily was getting herself checked up after the Cruciatus. James was fine, though Madam Pomfrey insisted on a quick check up. He was still there only because of Lily, who needed to rest after the Cruciatus curse.

James and Lily overheard the numbers, and James saw tears well up in Lily's eyes. So many deaths… injuries… these dark times were grim.

This was the real world. No more dreaming of being a professional Quidditch player. No more pranks just for the hell of it. These times were dangerous and Lily Evans just had been dragged into the middle of it. She needed support, help – someone she could lean on, and James was willing to step up.

An Auror. James wanted to be an Auror. Watching Lily stand up to Voldemort, getting called weak and a child by the same man… it made James want to take revenge. To avenge those people who lost their lives, lost their family…

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked him, seeing the determined look on his face.

"The future. If you're okay, we should go. Padfoot and Moony are waiting in the common room," James said. "We're planning something – and you're going to be a part of it."

"Me? You know I don't like your pranks," Lily protested as James lifted her off the bed and settled her onto her feet.

"This isn't one of those pranks for no reason," James promised. Hand in hand, James and Lily walked out of the crowded infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was too busy to stop Lily from leaving.

They made it to the Gryffindor common room quickly. Sirius and Remus were pacing in front of the fireplace. They were the only ones in the common room. The other Gryffindors were probably in the infirmary, visiting loved ones or eating at the Great Hall.

"Prongs! Finally," Sirius said, catching notice of them. "We're trying to decide whether we should submerge the _entire_ school, or make water slides."

"How are the students going to breathe?" Lily asked.

"Bubble-Head Charms," Remus explained. He transfigured a pillow from the couch into a large bowl. "_Aguamenti_," Remus pointed and water shot out of the tip of his wand, filling the bowl. Casting a bubble-head charm, which looked like a bubble had encased his head, he submerged his head into the bowl.

While Lily watched Remus intently for him to come up, James talked to Sirius. "Waterslides. More fun. We can conjure up slides in the hallways and make renewable _Aguamenti_ charms… But that's a lot of work."

"We can do it," Sirius said confidently.

"Alright. Lily can help. She's good with Charms."

"You sure about this, Prongsies?" Sirius asked. "I mean, she's a stickler for the rules."

"We aren't doing this for our benefit or for our entertainment. It's to cheer up the school," James said, determined.

"Come on, Lily-flower," Sirius said, taking hold of Lily's hand. "Let's go plan out the prank."

…

Several hours later, Remus still hadn't surfaced. It had been two hours since he had submerged. Finally, deciding he had proven his point, he took his head out of the water.

And he was alone. He cursed his friends, crossing his arms. "_Stupid_ Marauders," Remus grumbled before walking out of the common room to search for his friends.

**I'm going to be starting another Harry Potter fiction later. Probably going to be out on June 15th. ANTICIPATE IT! **

**I know Harry Potter ends "happy" but i want it to be a FULL happy ending. Centers around an all-powerful, thirty-year old, Harry Potter, going back to his parents' time as James' eleven year old twin.**

**WOOO. **


	13. Broken

"It's a little hard, Lily, but just focus on the imagery. _Want_ and _willpower_ play a huge key in Transfiguration," James coached. Sirius and Remus were already off transfiguring hallways into slides. It was in the middle of the night and any teachers that had a knack for wandering were placed under the sleeping potion.

Lily closed her eyes, pointing to the stone hallway and wished for a slide with all her might. "Please," she whispered under her breath.

When she opened her eyes, the hallway had transfigured into a rounder shape. It was closer than her previous attempts though, but Lily was still frustrated. "Good job," James praised, waving his wand as well. The hallway finished its transformation, changing into a completely round tunnel.

"How do we do renewable _Aguamenti_ charms though?" Lily asked as they walked to meet Sirius and Remus. It was their last tunnel and the meeting point was the library.

"We put mending charms on them. So what we'll do is you and Remus will shoot out _Aguamenti_ charms and we'll place mending charms on them to keep them always moving," James explained.

"But what if a teacher tries to 'fix' everything?" Lily asked, using her hands to show the quotations.

James smiled at her cute notions. "We'll use the sticking charm. If any teacher tries to transfigure the hallway back into its former look, then the water will stay, flooding into the classrooms. We specially made the tunnels so that it excludes the classrooms and you see those doors," James pointed to a door in their circular hallway. It leads to the other classrooms and rooms in Hogwarts," James said. "If we place a very powerful sticking charm, the water should stay for a while. Water keeps moving, no matter what, but the charm will prevent the water from leaving too soon."

Lily sighed. "Why the sigh?" James asked.

"Magic is so… so vast," Lily complained. "I can't learn all this!"

"You don't have to learn all this," James said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"But I _want_ to," Lily pressed on.

"You don't _have_ to," James said, adding a little lilt in his tone, just like Lily.

"But I _want_ to."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"You don't have to!"

By the time they made it to the library, James and Lily were giggling. "Will you two shut up!" Sirius complained as they walked into the library. "We could hear you from the other side of the castle."

"No, _I_ could hear them," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "_You_ were asking every two seconds if you could go to the kitchens."

James laughed at Sirius' 'caught in the headlights' face. Sirius hid his face behind Lily, placing two hands on her shoulders and ducking his head in her red hair. Lily giggled, placing her hands on Sirius' to move them away but then…

Lily froze. All the memories of Sirius' life flashed into her mind. Being beaten by his family, being scorned by his mother, his little brother jeering at him. And…

_Sirius was playing in a park, chasing after his little brother. It was like Lily was looking through Sirius' eyes. One glance at his tiny hands at his toddler brother made Lily realize Sirius was probably only nine or ten. "I'm going to get you!" Sirius called to Regulus. _

_ Toddler Regulus only barked out a laugh, "Come and get me, Siri!" _

Then the memory changed.

_ "Hi, I'm James Potter," said a thin, messy black-haired boy, sitting in one of the compartments of Hogwarts Express._

_ "I'm Sirius Black."_

The memory changed again.

_ "Go away, Snivelly,"_ _Sirius exclaimed._

_ "Greasy haired git," James laughed. James raised his wand and Snape immediately flew up to a tree, hanging from the tree branches by his ankle. Sirius and James began hysterically laughing. _

_ "Mark my words," said an upside-down Snape. "I'll have my revenge."_

_ "Yeah. How are you going to have your revenge when you can't even get yourself down?" James sneered. The smirk on James' face made Lily shiver. She had never seen his face like that. So cold… so cruel._

A different memory came into play.

_"Sirius?" came James' and Remus' concerned eyes. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Sirius looked elsewhere, refusing to look at his friends. "What's wrong?" James asked._

_ "Regulus… he said he wanted to join the Death Eaters," Sirius said miserably. His baby brother, the one he loved, going to join a group of insane followers of the monster who destroyed half the wizarding world._

_ Sadness filled Sirius, and along with him, Lily. Lily felt a tear slip onto her, or rather, Sirius', cheek._

The scene changed.

_Now Sirius was in a house, a rather big house. There were elves' heads, stuck onto walls, rather crudely. Lily gasped inwardly. Dark items were scattered everywhere. Lily could feel the pulse of the darkness calling to her. _

_ "You're a disgrace!" a man sneered. The man reminded her of Sirius. The cruel look in his eyes. The sneer this man held. Everything Lily didn't like about Sirius was in this man, and none of the good she came to appreciate. Sirius' memory told her that this was Orion Black, Sirius' father. "Gryffindor, indeed," Orion said, slapping Sirius. The sting from the backhanded slap in the face hurt even Lily. Sirius' hand immediately flew to his face._

_ He was only a first year, merely eleven,_ _Lily realized. _

_ "I can be wherever I want to be," Sirius retaliated, the Gryffindor recklessness and bravery shining through. _

_ "Shut up!" the elder Black exclaimed, throwing Sirius to the ground. Sirius looked up at his father, no fear in his eyes. Just unconcealed rage. "Don't look at me like that," Sirius' father spat._

_ Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Regulus. The youngest Black stood there, quivering behind the doorway. Sirius shot him a look, one that said: Leave. Before it gets ugly. _

_ But Regulus did not leave. Instead, Regulus charged forward. _

_ "Father stop!" Regulus said. Orion Black's face turned an ugly red, and before he could kick his youngest son, Sirius shoved Regulus out of the way, causing Orion's boot to fall on Sirius' back. Sirius screamed as the crunch of bones sounded underneath his father's boot. _

_ "Reggie… run," Sirius choked out. And his little brother ran out of the room._

The memory once again, changed.

_Now a flash of fire ran through Sirius' body, warm like the summer wind. Sirius seemed to shrink and now he was staring at an animal in front of him. A stag. A regal looking stag, antlers held high. A mirror was in front of Sirius and he looked into it. There he was, a dog. A large Grim-looking dog. Sirius barked excitedly. A gray, fat rat was next to him, chasing its own tail. Peter, Sirius thought. The stag was James. And Sirius was a dog. _

_ They were all Animagus. Remus was still human, standing off to the side and then suddenly, Remus began to scream. It was horrifying to watch as Remus arched his back, howling. His nails began to lengthen into claws as his nose and mouth turned into a snout. His eyes glowed as his transformation finished. It looked painful, and even Sirius, who was just watching felt the pain of his best friend. _

_ Then the rat charged out of the room they were in and the stag nudged the werewolf. The werewolf lashed out at the stag and Lily's heart went out to James. Sirius nipped the feet of the werewolf playfully and soon, the werewolf began to trust the stag and the dog. _

_ James followed the rat out of the room they were in, followed by Remus and tailed by Sirius. Peter was sitting on a root of the tree – a tree that Lily recognized as the Whomping Willow, but the tree was still. And the animals began to rush out into the Forbidden Forest. The rush of adrenaline that seemed to fill Sirius filled Lily as well. The branches and leaves scraped against Sirius' sides, but none of the animals cared. They were having the time of their lives._

The entire process took less than a second. Lily immediately let go of Sirius, stepping out of reach.

"You're a werewolf," Lily said plainly to Remus and all the laughing ceased. Silence met her. "And the rest of the Marauders are_ animagus_… aren't you." There was no question in her voice.

"How…" Remus started.

Then a splitting headache began to wreak havoc in Lily's mind. Lily bit her lip, refusing to let the screams out and crouched down, clutching her head. One look at her pain-filled face told you everything.

Dark magic.

_Kill… Kill James Potter…_ said a voice in her mind. Lily shakily stood. James was right beside her. But Lily didn't want to kill James. _Kill James Potter… Kill James Potter…_ it echoed in her head like a resounding gong. Lily was confused. The voice in her head told her to kill James, but another one said to stop. It was like two sides of Lily's brain were splitting apart, causing pain and agony to run through her.

_Kill him… and it'll stop_, the voice said.

_Don't touch him, Lily!_ said another.

Then Lily's hands went around James' neck as she tried to block the windpipe.

"Lily…" James said in a strangled voice. He grabbed onto Lily's arms. "Stop…" he choked out. Lily wanted to stop. She hated seeing the pain-filled face of James, and she hated that she was doing it.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, but she couldn't control her body. Lily knew she didn't want to do it, but she couldn't help herself. _Kill…_ the voice hissed. _Kill James Potter._

"Lily, let go," she heard Sirius and Remus say frantically beside her, but Lily couldn't let go. James' body became slightly more limp in her choke hold.

"Lily…" James gasped out again.

Lily fought her own self. _Stop. Kill. Stop. Kill._ The two voices were fighting against each other, but one look into James' hazel eyes made her stop.

Lily released James, crouching to the ground and burying her head in her hands. Shakily, she uncovered her face. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

James was gasping for air and Remus and Sirius looked at Lily grimly. Lily sat there, on the ground, rocking back and forth, tears springing to her eyes, but never falling. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

…

James was scared out of his mind. Lily had just tried to kill him and he didn't know what to think. "What happened?" James asked gently, nearing Lily and crouching beside her.

"Stay away from me," Lily said, pushing James away. She continued to rock back and forth, clutching her hair. "Stay away from me!" she yelled as James neared. "Stupid voice," she muttered.

"I… I touched Sirius' hand," she managed to get out. "I could see so many memories…" she said, half-dazed. "Regulus… being beaten… your spine was fractured because your father kicked you and because you shoved him out of the way," she said, not focusing on her words. Sirius' mouth dropped. "You were only eleven!" Lily said, green eyes widening. She was scaring James. "And you had to go through that…"

Her maddening speech was scaring all of them really. "And you loved Reggie… but he had mocked you… betrayal… But you and James… tortured Snape. What did he do to you?" Lily had to ask. James looked away, ashamed.

"Lily, you're scaring me," Sirius whispered.

"And your mother… her screams… her Howlers… you may pull on a brave face, but you know it affects you…" Lily's eyes were unfocused and her green eyes were almost glowing. It was as if something was possessing her.

"Lily!" James said, shaking her shoulders. Lily's head lolled. James crushed her against his body, wrapping his arms around her. His hand began to run through Lily's hair soothingly, but James wasn't sure if he was doing that to calm her or to calm him. "Shh…" James whispered. "It'll all be okay."

"That voice… it told me to kill you James…" Lily cried into James' shoulder. It seemed Lily had returned under James' touch. "I almost killed you!" Lily said, wrapping her arms around James' waist tightly.

"Do you think it's because she just used dark magic that allowed Voldemort to have a connection with her?" Remus asked.

Lily immediately shot up, voice, face and aura all angry. "Voldemort. That… that… absolute…" Lily grasped for a word to say.

"No swearing in the library," Sirius said half-heartedly, pointing to one of the signs hung up on the library wall that said one of the many rules.

Lily let loose a string of swear words anyways. "What's happening to me?" Lily asked. The confused and lost look on her face made James want to curl up into a ball, right beside Lily.

"You two," James said, immediately going onto commander mode. "Start on the _Aguamenti _charms."

"What?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "Prongs, you can't really ask us to start _pranking_ when Lily is like this."

"Why are we pranking anyways, Padfoot?" James asked. "To distract other people from this Voldemort business. Besides, it would help distract us as well. I'm taking Lily to Dumbledore and if he doesn't fix her…" James let the threatening tone hang in the air.

"Fix me…" Lily said softly. "I'm broken, aren't I?"

"You aren't broken," James objected immediately. "You just have extra features that should be taken out."

"But I need fixing…" Lily said, in the same whispering tone.

"Everyone needs fixing. You aren't the only one," James said. And Remus, Sirius and James all stared, silently and sadly at the girl who thought she was the only one that was broken.

Everyone was broken, really. And everyone needed fixing. Lily just thought that she was alone in all this. But James was going to make sure nothing like this ever happened to her again.

Everyone was broken, but James wasn't going to let Lily be broken alone.

Never again.

**Think we can get to 70 reviews for this one?**


	14. Romantic Lives

The next several months, Dumbledore increased Lily's sessions by time, by strength – until Lily felt she _had_ no strength left. Everyday, she felt weak. It was like Dumbledore was draining out her dark magic, and with it, her energy.

Not only that, but now Dumbledore had also joined in the training with James, Sirius and Remus. (No one knew where Peter scurried off to anymore.) The Headmaster and the three boys trained Lily as hard as ever and Dumbledore taught spells that weren't even on the Hogwarts curriculum. Occlumency was taught to Lily as well, to keep Voldemort's mind _out_ of Lily's.

"Mind control is one of Tom's favourite games," Dumbledore would say grimly. "You having all this power and pain just means that he has a connection to you, making it infinitely easier to control you."

At the end of the day, Lily was always exhausted. After dinner, she went straight to bed, just to be woken up by James two minutes later for her sessions or training times.

For a sixteen year old girl to juggle Occlumency, dueling spells, sessions that made her feel absolute agony and the piles of schoolwork the teachers made her do?

Lily was probably Super Woman or something. Lily thought she should get a superhero name. Leaping Lily? Nah. Reminded her too much of frogs. Leading Lily. Lawful Lily.

All of them sounded hideous.

It was getting nearer and nearer to March. Her birthday passed and she was sixteen, though she didn't tell anyone about it. Valentine's Day morning had passed with extreme awkwardness. Lily didn't know whether to get James a gift or not. They had kissed before… but that was it. They hadn't took another step with their relationship, neither did he ask her out.

The Hogsmeade visit was due on Valentine's Day, and Lily had absolute no idea what to do.

Lily was prepared for both scenarios. She bought several different types of wizard candy and a book about Quidditch.

When she had gotten into her room after breakfast on Valentine's Day, she found flowers, roses and lilies – well, several hundreds actually – from her bed, leading outside into the winter snow. Only a mysterious card was left on her bed.

_Follow the flowers. – JP._

Lily followed it, picking up every red rose and white lily she found on the ground, smelling each one with a slight smile on her face as she went. Everybody watched her as she did so, her bouquet growing with each step she took. James had not spared his time and money on this. Every metre was a rose or a lily, leading to her destination. Even when the flowers led to the Forbidden Forest, Lily was not worried. For James was there. He always was.

Every step she took, the crunching sound of snow followed. The imprint of her footprints were left in the ground, as were the flowers, but there was no sign of the larger footprints that would have belonged to a certain hazel-eyed boy.

Finally, she reached a clearing, where a fifteen year old boy stood in the center, back to Lily and seemed to be holding something. After she collected the last lily, the boy turned around, revealing his handsome face.

Lily never truly studied his face before. She was too focused on those hazel eyes. But then she noticed that James always seemed to have rosy cheeks – like he was always excited. His lips were not perfect and nose slightly crooked. His glasses only reinforced the sloppy image – and his hair of course. There was a little gap in his bottom teeth, tiny – almost unnoticeable. All her flaws only seemed to make James more beautiful.

And those hazel eyes, she could never forget.

"Lily," James said, smiling.

"James," Lily replied, stepping closer with her full bouquet. She had been counting her flowers and there was at least over a thousand. She gave up when she got to one hundred ninety-two.

In James' hand was a little stuffed animal, with antlers and a brown body. It was a stag, a very cute stag. Lily neared James then, nothing but the stuffed stag and flowers between them. James handed her the stag. "For you," he said.

Lily felt no cold. James must have put several warming charms on the path to him.

Lily took it, grinning and when she looked at James, he almost seemed… _shy._ James Potter? Shy? It was unimaginable, yet more endearing than Lily thought anything could ever be. James was shy because of _her._

"Thank you," Lily said, going on her tip toes and giving James a peck on the cheek. James gave Lily a full out grin when all Lily did was thank him.

"Come," James said. "I set up a picnic," he said. Behind him was a set picnic, with the red checkered cloth to the woven basket and bread, it was just like a fairy tale.

Lily didn't even notice it until James pointed it out. She was too focused on the boy in front of her. "We have to thank Padfoot and Moony for this one. I still don't know where Wormtail is though," James frowned.

Inside Lily's mind, there was always a seed of doubt especially planted for Peter Pettigrew. Once they sat down, Lily spoke. "I've never really liked Peter Pettigrew," Lily said, turning a roll in her hand delicately. She didn't know how to say: _I'm sorry James, but I don't like your best friend_ in a nice way. Lily didn't look at James. "I always just sensed something distrustful about him."

"But Lily. He's just a kid," James protested. "He gets scared of a fly."

"Yeah… but I've been having dreams," Lily replied. James was immediately alert. Every since Lily had started using magic, she had gotten more powerful – because of the power Voldemort had given her. Every time she touched someone's hand, their memories would be revealed to her and it would be followed by a splitting headache. Every thing that happened to Lily was no joke and was either an omen or Voldemort.

"What dreams?" James asked.

"There's four animals in the same clearing," Lily said, thinking hard. The memory seemed to float away from her, like grasping water. "There was a stag… a big black dog and a wolf. It looked an awful like your _Animagus_ forms," Lily said. "Then there was this rat. And the rat would always follow around the stag, the dog and the wolf. Until the rat stopped and turned to see a snake…"

Lily shut her eyes. "Then I forgot."

"That was awfully anticlimactic," James announced.

"But…" Lily started.

But James shoved a sandwich in her mouth. "We are not going to think of anything business or snake-related today. No Padfoot, Moony or Wormtail. Nothing," James said as Lily tried to chew the big bite of the ham and cheese sandwich in her mouth.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing in the clearing, the winter sun beating down on their faces and making snow angels in the ground.

"James," Lily said, as she got up from the snowy ground, shaking the snow off her back.

James got up as well, dusting the snow off his robes. "Yes?"

"What does this mean?" Lily asked vaguely. James didn't seem to have to ask for an explanation to understand what she meant.

"Lily Evans," James said, immediately dropping one knee into the snow. Lily stifled a giggle. "Will you please do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked, hazel eyes wide and the corner of his lips upturned. But in his shining hazel eyes was a sincerity that reached into Lily's heart.

"Of course," Lily smiled and James stood up and embraced Lily tightly, swinging her around in circles. They laughed freely together, wishing that that one moment could last just a little bit longer. But like everything, it had to end.

"Let's go," James said, lacing his fingers with Lily's. Lily refrained herself from looking into his memories. He would not have appreciated it and Lily would not have been fond of the splitting headache that would've taken place after.

"Wait…" Lily paused. "Let me see your _Animagus_ form," she said quietly. James shot her a secret gleeful grin, gleeful because he could finally show Lily his other form.

James took a step back from Lily and closed his eyes. Lily watched as James' form started to change and in one fluid motion, James no longer stood there. Only Prongs did, a regal stag, standing before Lily. James' fur, a rich brown, stood out from the white background of the snow. The stag had hazel eyes, not unlike James' own. Lily neared the stag, placing a hand on Prongs' side and gently brushing the fur.

Prongs shivered delicately before changing back into James. Then James kissed her, swooping her into his arms once again. "We should go," Lily said, breaking apart from James though slipping her hand into his.

"For now," James said mischievously before leading her out of the forest and back onto Hogwarts ground.

Lily sighed as she remembered that beautiful moment on Valentine's Day. They had missed a Hogsmeade trip, but Lily would have missed it over and over again to relive that moment in the Forbidden Forest.

She rested her elbows on the wooden table in the library, her books and things spilled out before her. O.W.L.'s were coming up soon, and Lily was completely confident. Her tutors, Remus, Sirius, James and Dumbledore, had made sure she knew everything.

But she still had several essays to do.

"Lily-flower," Sirius said cheerily as he dropped into the chair across from her.

"Hey Sirius," Lily said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Everyday, her dark circles would increase and one day, someone will mistake her eyes for those of a raccoon's.

Suffice to say, after Lily glimpsed Sirius' memories, they were closer than ever. Sirius being her older brother of a sort and Lily the younger sister Sirius never got to have. Though occasionally, the roles would switch and Lily would be the one comforting Sirius.

It was nice for them, to have a sibling they could truly rely on.

Lily hadn't sent anymore letters to her family and they hadn't sent any back to her. And Lily was completely fine with that. She had a new family now. Two protective older brothers in Sirius and Remus, and even Frank, two amazing sisters in Tonks and Alice and one James Potter. That was all she needed.

"Do you think you can help me get Tonks and Remus together?" Sirius asked, his usual mischievous shine in his gray eyes.

Lily wanted to immediately. There was always awkward tension between the two of them. "Let's do it," Lily said, mirroring the smirk in Sirius' face.

…

Tonks was walking across the hall on the second floor of Hogwarts aimlessly, taking her usual walk in the afternoon. Outside was too cold for her and Tonks wanted her daily exercise. Being an Auror was her dream so she had to stay fit.

She was dressed in Muggle workout clothing and an article of clothing Tonks found peculiar was a plain white shirt with no sleeves – Muggles called it a _tank top._ Why call it a _tank top_ though? Tonks had taken Muggle Studies and wasn't a tank some sort of big vehicle… that blew up other Muggles. Fairly idiotic invention to Tonks really. Why kill other Muggles?

She pursed her lips as she thought of how strange Muggles were. She asked her dad before, who was a Muggleborn, but all Ted Tonks did was give his daughter a secretive smile.

She walked past the supply closet. Tonks sighed.

Often she would see couples sneak in there, giggling all the while. Tonks sighed heavily again. To be in one of those closets… snogging – though that wasn't necessary. She just wanted someone to love. Someone to make her feel special. Tonks had a nice life, but there was always this one hole in her heart. Whenever she saw Alice or Frank and especially James and Lily, the hole would ache.

But the thing is, whenever someone asked her out she always refused them. Because there was already someone else on her mind.

One with sandy brown hair… summer green eyes… Someone who had a brain full of facts, intelligence and…

Someone shoved a hand over her mouth pulling her back. Tonks clawed at the hand though it simply stayed firm. Her screams were muffled as she tried to kick at her captor.

Then she was pushed into the supply closet. The door slammed behind her, leaving her in pitch black darkness. She screamed for help but she could sense a buzzing around her. _Great. A Muffliato Charm._ Tonks cursed and banged on the locked supply closet door. Then suddenly, the door opened but before Tonks could escape, another person was shoved onto her, knocking her onto her butt.

The door slammed again and Tonks groaned. "Have fun in there, Nymphadora!" two voices called, voices that Tonks could have picked out from a mile away.

"Sirius!" Tonks bellowed. "Lily! I will haunt your graves!" Tonks screamed, but only laughter was sounded, laughter that sounded farther and farther away.

"Tonks?"

Tonks quickly lit up her wand. And there he was, the face that Tonks had been thinking about for so long.

Remus Lupin.

Tonks cursed under her breath. There was no space between Tonks and Remus and there was absolutely nothing she could do to move.

"Tonks? Are you alright?" Remus asked.

Tonks couldn't speak. If she did, she would become a rambling fool. "I… I…" Tonks started, but then the door opened, revealing the angry face of Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall couldn't even speak. "Mr. Lupin? Miss Tonks? How…"

But Tonks didn't reply. She immediately ran out of there, face downcast and hair dark, sad blue. She was not in Gryffindor for a reason. She was not brave enough.

She was just not brave enough.

**A filler chapter, but then again I still loved it. Review, Favourite and Follow! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**AND I'M GOING TO BE POSTING ANOTHER FIC SOMETIME TODAY! BE PREPAREEED. I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR IT!**


	15. Best Friends or Not

Lily and Sirius had immediately apologized to Tonks after they had seen her downcast face. Birthdays were celebrated, OWL's were taken and finally, they were complete.

Lily, Tonks and the Marauders walked out, stretching their aching backs after finishing their Defense OWL's.

"I might have forgotten that bit about the werewolves," Peter frowned. "You find out the difference between the werewolf from its claws… and eyes right? What was the last one though?"

Lily wanted to laugh. Peter had come around, but Lily still felt wary. It was either the Marauders didn't heed her warning or they were amazing actors because they were smiling at Peter.

"Wormy, you run around with a werewolf every month," Sirius whispered to him, "but you still don't know how to recognize one?"

Peter blushed heavily.

"You guys go on ahead," Lily said, realizing something. "I need to find Alice. I don't care if she's snogging Frank in a closet right now but I need my quill back."

"You lent her a _quill_?" Tonks said, gaping. Everyone knew how protective Lily Evans was of her quills. They were like her babies.

"She bribed me with Honeydukes' chocolate and not just any chocolate – the best kind," Lily shrugged.

"She must have been desperate for a quill then," Tonks muttered. "Alice loves chocolate. Almost as much as Remus."

Tonks and Remus had gotten over their awkwardness slightly, enough that they made terse conversations occasionally.

"I'll see you later then. Meet us by the tree," James said, kissing Lily's forehead.

"Come on, Prongs. Just the forehead?" Sirius whined.

"Forehead kisses are the _best_," Tonks sighed. "Means that the guy actually _cares _for the girl – and that he doesn't just want her for a good snog."

Sirius shrugged, unabashed. "Girls are good for snogging. Remus isn't though."

Tonks stared at him strangely.

"It was one drunken incident! One bottle firewhiskey too many," Sirius said wryly, rubbing his jawbone as if remembering an old injury.

"I punched him in the jaw well for that one," Remus shuddered. Then in a sudden move, Tonks grabbed Remus and snogged him. Everyone's jaw dropped immediately. Tonks broke away before it could get _too intense._

"Eh," Tonks said, faking nonchalance. "He's not a bad kisser at all."

Then Tonks immediately hooked her arm through Lily's. "Oh Merlin," Tonks whispered into Lily's ear. "Get me out of here now!"

Lily obeyed immediately, steering the newly purple-haired girl to find Alice.

Lily began to laugh then, once they got inside. "That was brilliant, Nymphadora!" Lily nudged.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks protested, but she was too focused on her recent kiss to truly be angry.

Soon enough, Lily's quill was tucked safely into her pocket and she was marching out to meet the Marauders. She was actually suppose to meet Severus soon – they had been hanging out a lot more. Severus was a very nice friend, and actually very close to Lily. Severus was quiet, but understanding and was Lily's best friend. The Marauders, Tonks, Alice and Frank knew of this, but weren't that enthusiastic about it.

The minute she got outside, Lily understood why Severus wasn't in the library – their usual rendezvous point. He was hanging on the oak tree by his ankle and the snickering Marauders underneath it immediately told Lily who did it.

"James, what the heck are you doing?" Lily said, rushing out immediately. "Put Severus down!"

"Come on, Lily!" Sirius whined. "Just having some fun!"

"Fun isn't fun when you're hurting someone to do it," Lily rebuked.

Sirius, Remus and James immediately looked down at their feet. Peter didn't seem to understand the lesson.

"Wow, Snape," Peter mocked. "You need a girl to defend you now? A new low, even for greasy gits, am I right?"

Four pairs of angry eyes burned holes into Peter's head and he winced.

"I don't need your help, you filthy Mudblood," Severus lashed out.

Lily looked at Severus in disbelief. "What?" she asked.

"Do you need your ears checked, Mudblood? I don't need your stupid help," he shouted. Her best friend – the one Lily had defended all year was calling her one of the worst insults he could. Lily pointed her wand at Severus' tied up ankles and he fell to the ground with a big thump.

"I can't believe you," Lily whispered. Tears rose up to her eyes but she choked them down. Lily Evans did not cry.

"Do you want me to beat him up for you, Lily?" James asked. It was not the right course of action, but Lily knew James meant well. Sort of.

"Don't touch him," Lily said immediately, slightly harsher than she needed to. "We don't need to stoop to any low levels just to get even with _Snape_." Severus winced on the ground.

Then Lily turned and stalked away, body tense as she did so.

No one may have noticed, but Severus really _was_ Lily's friend. Or so she thought.

_…_

_ "Hey, Lily," Severus said. James had just found out about her scars and she just returned from her pain-induced session. Her body was aching and she was slumped over in the library because if she returned to the Gryffindor common room – no doubt the Marauders would pester her. This was one place where she could count on them not to be._

_ "Hey, Sev," Lily mumbled._

_ "Sev?" Severus asked._

_ "Severus has three syllables. I'm too tired to say three syllables," Lily said._

_ Severus chuckled. "You alright though?" _

_ "Well…"_

_ "You don't have to reply," Severus said quickly._

_ Lily shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I trust you – so you better not disappoint me," Lily joked._

_ The wide smile on Severus' face made Lily grin as well._

_…_

Severus Snape was the only one understood Lily's home life. James tried, though he just couldn't understand how a family could treat someone so terribly. Severus could relate – though that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Lily tried to understand him – she really did and she thought she did. But there was no reason to why Severus would call Lily something like that. Lily was Severus' best friend – at least she thought so – and Severus was her confidant as well.

But perhaps she was just wrong.

…

When summer rolled around, Dumbledore had said Lily was hopeless. Well, he didn't actually say those words, but the meaning was clear. The dark magic simply could not be rid of until Voldemort died. To keep the connection between Lily and Voldemort at bay, Lily would have to continue to do that same painful and agonizing spell everyday straight for an hour.

The person who was going to do it?

James Potter.

Dumbledore had taught him the spell for it. Lily did not know – nor did she want to know – the spell.

Lily was so tired. Tired of schoolwork, tired of the pain, tired of Voldemort and sadly, tired of life. She was simply exhausted. Normally, she would be jumping for her OWL grades or tanning in the sun but nope – she was lying on her bed, arm over her forehead as she quietly just lied there, waiting for the next session of agony.

A knock came on her bedroom door.

Lily did not go back to her own home. Not that her parents would have cared about her life at all. Instead she stayed at the Potter home, staying in her bedroom half the time.

"Time already?" she asked. The door opened, revealing a James Potter with two rolls of parchment in either hand.

"OWL's came in," James Potter said, grinning.

Lily groaned, turning on her bed so that her face was in her soft pillow. She felt James turn her around and position her so that her head was in the crook of his neck and her arm next to his.

Lily sighed. "Just read mine," Lily said, bored.

"I thought you would be squealing by now," James said, not sure whether to be amused or concerned.

Lily shrugged. "I know I got an O in Charms."

James scoffed. "Of course." James started reading Lily's results from the OWL's. "Transfiguration: A."

Lily scowled. "Stupid rat. I don't think it's fair to turn an animal into a teacup. That was why I was so reluctant," Lily said snootily. An A was Acceptable – though not as good as an E, which was Exceeding Expectations or an O, which was the highest grade – Outstanding. It was better than a Troll though, and Poor and Dreadful – all of which were the failing grades.

"Yeah, that's why," James said, kissing Lily's forehead. "Charms: O. No surprise there," James muttered.

"I have a gift," Lily said, though her tone lacked the lilt it should have had, replaced by the utter exhaustion.

"Potions: O. How do you get these grades? _I _can't get an O in Potions and Charms," James complained. "And I had a four year head start!"

"Maybe you just don't have any brains, Potter," Lily chuckled. Lily could already imagined James' scowl.

"History of Magic: O," James continued. "How did you get an O?" James wondered incredulously.

"I didn't sleep in his class," Lily said, looking up at James pointedly.

James frowned. "It's hard not to sleep in Binns' class, even with Remus poking my side every two minutes," James said.

"Anyways," James said, eyes still on the parchment. "Astronomy: E. Sirius always gets O's in that subject. He says it's his natural talent, but I say it's because his entire family was named after stars. I mean, Orion, Sirius, Regulus – come on," James said. "If _my_ entire family was named after stars, then I probably would get O's in Astronomy as well."

Lily chuckled. "You're just jealous."

"Oh, whatever," James scowled. "I would beat Sirius in Defense any day. Ah, that reminds me. Defense Against the Dark Arts: O. That shouldn't be surprising. After all, I _have_ been teaching you."

"And Sirius," Lily added. James frowned even further, which made Lily laugh even louder.

"Oh be quiet," James said before continuing. "Herbology: A."

"I don't like plants," Lily interjected, but James continued as if she didn't speak.

"Arithmancy: O."

"I'm good with numbers," Lily interrupted, but James once again ignored her.

"Study of Ancient Runes: E."

Lily cursed. "I can't believe it. I was so sure I got an O in Ancient Runes. I blame the teacher. He hates me."

"Yeah, of course," James said absentmindedly, looking through the parchment again. Lily swatted his chest.

"My turn," James said excitedly. "O in Transfiguration," James said, and Lily scoffed immediately but James ignored it. "Charms I got an E." Lily felt slight glee in being better than James in something. "Potions: A. Bloody hell," James cursed. "Slughorn must hate me. My paper on the Polyjuice Potion was at _least_ an E." Once again, Lily scoffed. "History of Magic and Astronomy… I got an A." James said a very bad swear then, making Lily swat his chest again. "Damn," James said. "Sirius will never let this go. He probably got an O in Astronomy and an E in History of Magic. Defense I got an O. Herbology: E."

Lily scowled. James got better than her in Herbology.

"I got O's in both Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," James said smugly.

"Those were blow-off classes. Divination is practically: see who can make up the best story," Lily frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm a very good storyteller," James grinned, the same smug smirk on his face.

Lily snatched her grades away from James and scanned it over with her own eyes to make sure James wasn't lying. Those grades were slightly disappointing though. Lily had wanted O's in everything.

_Transfiguration: A_

_Charms: O _

_Potions: O_

_History of Magic: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: A_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Study of Ancient Runes: E_

James' grades were not better than hers, so for that, Lily was selfishly glad. Lily took a glance at his own results.

_Transfiguration: O_

_Charms: E_

_Potions: A_

_History of Magic: A_

_Astronomy: A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_Divination: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

James had four Outstandings, though Lily had five. James had more Acceptables – Lily only had two when he had one and both James and Lily had two E's.

Outstandings were extremely hard to receive and Lily still felt proud though, despite missing her near impossible goal. Lily eyed James' results. James was truly not a bad student, brilliant as well.

"But… Lily," James said, slightly warily. "It's time for session too."

Then Lily snuggled deeper into James' chest, as if that could help her hide away from the world. "Come on," James said, shifting slightly. Lily didn't move. She was comfortable and James smelled rather nice.

"I don't like this you know," James said quietly. "Having to do those sessions, I mean. Watching those memories… seeing writhing on the floor and knowing I'm the one doing it. But I continue with it because despite the pain then, it's good for you in the long run. And I expect you to live _very_ long. Hell, even older than Dumbledore. But Lily, let's just get it over with."

"And we'll have to do it again tomorrow. And the day after that. Until Voldemort is killed and who knows when that psycho is going to die?" Lily said, voice getting louder and louder. She sat up. "I'd rather just be locked into a cell for the rest of my life. It's not like I haven't had experience," she said sourly.

James winced.

"Get off, James," Lily sighed.

"What?" James said, slightly hurt.

"I don't mean it like that. Just get it over with in here. Cast the _Muffliato_ charms."

James got off and Lily casted the charms. Settling into the bed, Lily sighed. James' warmth had left the bed already, though the pillow still was laced with his scent. Lily hugged it to her chest.

Then the pain began.


	16. Revelations

The sessions with James was taking a toll on Lily. Her emotional state was quickly deteriorating. As was her physical. Lily looked pale and was nothing but skin and bones.

And James was very worried. He sent several owls to Dumbledore, and all of them seemed to fail to reach him because the owl would always come back, letter still attached to its leg. That only meant that Dumbledore was dead, or the owl couldn't find him.

James asked his parents to search for Dumbledore. He asked every authority figure he could find. But Dumbledore seemed to be missing. Lily barely talked. She barely moved. Only shifting when James had to do the sessions again.

James said he was going to stop it, but Lily – in those few moments she spoke – told him to continue. Lily didn't scream anymore when the pain was inflicted on her – though her face was tight with it. Lily looked numb. And it scared James to no ends.

"Lily?" James asked tentatively, knocking on her door. There was no reply, but then again, James expected it. Carefully, James opened the door. Then he gasped.

Lily was not in her bed. Not at her desk. She was crumpled in a heap on the floor, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Obviously, she had not decided to just take a nap on the carpet.

James immediately came to her side, cursing because his parents were off on an Auror raid. James turned Lily over so that her face was facing the ceiling and shifted her so that her head was in his lap. James checked for a pulse immediately, thanking Merlin that it was still there. But James could see her ribs. He could see the blue veins under her white skin and James felt so helpless. He immediately called for Sirius and Remus – knowing that Lily wouldn't have appreciated Peter to be there.

He used his two way mirrors, calling for two of his best friends. "Code red," he said to both frantically. "It's about Lily."

They Flooed over immediately to see James holding Lily gently, trying to cover her up with his quidditch jersey. It was the easiest to get her into because of its large size. Lily looked like a doll in his shirt.

"Can you call someone?" Remus asked immediately, taking in the sight.

"I called you didn't I?" James barked. Remus was not offended by the anger, though. He only shared a grim look with Sirius. "Stupid Dumbledore," James muttered. "That old…" James swore loudly because Lily was getting colder and colder in his arms.

"Can't we take her to St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked.

"They'll see her connection with Voldemort. They'll kill her immediately," James said, losing all hope.

"Place her on the bed first," Remus commanded. "Is she really cold or really hot?"

"Of course she's really hot, if you get what I mean," Sirius joked half-heartedly, trying to find blankets around the room.

"Really cold," James said grimly. Then Sirius dropped a heap of blankets on her. "Someone get Dumbledore. Now!" James said.

"We…" Remus started.

"Don't even know where he is," Sirius finished.

Lily looked like she was dead. Her chest barely rose, she had ceased to move and her heartbeat was faint. The three Marauders did not know she was waging an internal war.

…

Lily's state had worsened everyday because Voldemort was fighting back. She did not tell anyone that she experienced pain throughout the entire day because Voldemort was angry. Lily finally realized why Dumbledore wanted Lily to do this. Because of Lily's connection to Voldemort, the pain Lily felt transferred to him. At first, Voldemort did not understand. Dumbledore wanted Voldemort to realize the pain that Lily was causing him and break the connection, but he did not anticipate that Voldemort would make his connection to Lily even stronger.

So the internal war was fought. In Lily. Pain from Voldemort and pain from Dumbledore – Lily refused to say from James.

A normal human body could never survive the things Lily was going through. And even with enhanced powers, Lily's body was weakening. It got harder to move. Harder to speak. Every moment of every day pain was there. If Lily had to personify pain, she would call it magic. If McGonagall hadn't found her, perhaps her life would have been more normal. Even with the people calling her insane. The Cruciatus was nothing compared to the war inside Lily and it was driving Lily mad.

Perhaps the people who called her crazy was justified. The side of Lily, the side that wanted to push out both Voldemort and Dumbledore, was losing horribly.

Now she was trapped in her own mind, with no one but Voldemort to keep her company.

_"Do you feel that pain_?" he hissed in her mind. "_Things could have been so much better…" _

Lily never replied to the incessant hissing in her mind. But she never felt more alone.

…

"I swear, if that old codger does not come right now…" James threatened. He was right next to Lily, lying _on_ the blankets that covered her. His arm was around her shoulders and his cheek on her head.

"I tried to send him another owl," Sirius sighed.

"Should we go to Hogwarts, James?" Remus asked. "We can destroy his gargoyle and enter and demand that he come."

"Why do I have a feeling that Dumbledore isn't replying because he wants this to happen…" James muttered. His mind began turning. Dumbledore had said before that Lily had a connection to Voldemort. Since the pain was inflicted on Lily, Voldemort hadn't shown his face. Perhaps the pain Lily felt was also felt in Voldemort. And maybe… once Lily dies… so will Voldemort.

Then James swore, again and again and again and again, cursing everything from hell to heaven.

"Go to Hogwarts," James said then, eyes cold. "But I'm coming with you."

"What about Lily?" Remus asked. Then James got out of bed, pointing his wand at Lily and began to shoot as many protection charms and spells he knew at her. Soon enough, Lily was encased by a silver light. Sirius and Remus also shot several _protegos_ at Lily and with their combined power, Lily was well protected.

"No one but us can touch the shield now," James said.

"What about our magical signatures? Won't they know that we just used magic?" Remus asked as the three of them trudged down the stairs to the Floo. "How do we even get to Hogwarts?"

"There's always a guest Floo," Sirius explained. "And there's a ward around Potter Manor that protects our magical signature. Now let's go," Sirius commanded and he was first to go. Remus was next and James stepped into the fireplace, a handful of Floo powder in his right hand.

He shot a wistful look upstairs before casting the Floo powder down and saying, "_Hogwarts!"_

He tumbled out of the fireplace in Hogwarts, immediately running to Dumbledore's office, flanked by Sirius and Remus.

Sirius wanted to crush the gargoyle that blocked entrance to his office but Remus just started spouting candy names. "Lemon drops, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wand, Blood Pops, Fudge Flies, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice," and the gargoyle permitted entrance on the last one.

James had no time to admire Remus' vast knowledge of candies before rushing upstairs to see Dumbledore. He found Dumbledore in his Pensieve and was tempted to shoot a stinging hex. Remus, the most calm out of the three, walked to Dumbledore and tapped his shoulder.

Dumbledore straightened and looked at his guests. "Hello," he said.

Then James began shouting. "YOU KNEW! LILY IS DYING NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU OLD COOT. YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU? DON'T EVEN SAY IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD! NEXT TIME, WHY DON'T YOU DIE INSTEAD OF MAKING OTHERS DO IT FOR YOU?!"

"James," Remus said sharply.

"Sit down, will you?" Dumbledore asked, waving his hand and three chairs appeared in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"I don't want your stupid calming draught," James said, crossing his arms. The lemon drops were enlaced with it, and James had found out in his third year.

"The connection between Lily and Voldemort is no coincidence," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort needed a powerful host and it had to be a Muggle – someone inconspicuous. Voldemort protected Lily's magical signature because he didn't want anyone to know about her," and James cut him off.

"How would you know all this?" he demanded.

"I observe," Dumbledore said, still calm. "And the pain _we_ inflicted," James winced because he was part of the _we_, "was also inflicted onto Voldemort. I only hoped that Voldemort would withdraw his connection. Lily dying means that Voldemort is fighting back – weakening her. All we can do is wait."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius demanded. "She is _dying_ and you want to wait."

"If she dies, will Voldemort?" James asked, putting a harsh tone with his words.

"Not sure," Dumbledore said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Voldemort has five Horcruxes right now, but do you know why Voldemort had to put his powers into another person?"

"How would we know?" James asked. "We aren't best buddies with Voldemort," he said, shooting an accusatory look at the old man.

"Because someone was destroying his Horcruxes. So Voldemort needed to make another one. Except this time, in a person. A Muggle that could host his powers. And Lily was strong enough. Voldemort did not have a chance to complete the ceremony of making a Horcrux, though."

"What do you have to do?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore's blue eyes did not stray from James'. "You have to kill someone. And Voldemort needed to kill someone in the presence of his future Horcrux so that the Horcrux could sense the death and be completed."

"Stop calling Lily a Horcrux! I don't even know what that is!" a frustrated James said.

"A Horcrux is something that holds a part of a soul. It is extreme dark magic, only reversible by remorse." Sirius scoffed at that, knowing that Voldemort did not have a remorseful bone in his body. "If Voldemort was killed, he would still live on if he had a Horcrux. And he has… I don't know anymore," Dumbledore frowned.

"How do you know he has Horcruxes?" Remus asked.

"Because I received an anonymous letter," Dumbledore said.

All three Marauders stared. "And you believed it," Sirius said in disbelief. "Just like that." Dumbledore only shrugged.

"Well, what about Lily?" James asked.

"Lily has a connection to Voldemort. But she does not have his soul. I imagine that Voldemort is not killing anymore people because he has to stay focused on his connection to Lily. I wish that he would just give up on Lily and move to another object – but on the other hand, Lily keeps him busy. Continue with the sessions," Dumbledore said.

"Are you insane? Lily will die!" James shouted.

Dumbledore continued as if James didn't speak. "I'm sure my contact is almost done destroying all the Horcruxes."

"Who's your contact?" James demanded.

Dumbledore looked at James – as if he knew something James did not. "A Potter, if you would believe."

"My parents don't know any of this," James protested.

"Not them," Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"There are no other Potters! And I'm fairly sure I'm not killing Horcruxes right now!"

Dumbledore did not reply. "Once my contact is finished, he and I will face off with Voldemort – mostly him though, I believe. And if we kill him then the connection will dissolve. But if you do not continue with the sessions, then Voldemort _will_ take over Lily Evans' body and I will be forced to kill her."

The three teenagers could only stare at him.

Then they began protesting all at once. "She's innocent!" "How could you?" "I thought you were good!"

"Good means sacrificing!" Dumbledore barked, no longer calm. "It is for the greater good. There is still a chance Miss Evans can live!"

Then an owl flew in, landing on Dumbledore's desk. Sirius snatched the owl and James quickly took the letter. Before Dumbledore could cast a spell and take it, the Marauders began to run away. "We can't escape Dumbledore," James wheezed as he ran.

"Grimmauld Place?" Sirius suggested. His parents didn't like Dumbledore and would not let him in.

"They wouldn't let me in," Remus protested.

Sirius cursed. "Potter Manor has wards…" James said doubtfully.

"We should just hide in the castle," Sirius announced. They ran to the seventh floor then, and was running past the bare walls. Then footsteps sounded and they turned and ran the other way, but Dumbledore seemed to be there and they ran back. They were trapped.

Then a door opened. A door that was not there before. "Get in!" James hissed and they ran into the new room, shutting the door that seemed to disappear behind them.

"What is this?" Sirius asked. "We've never been in here before…"

"Room of Requirement," Remus said then. "Don't even ask me how I know. I just know."

"Whatever," James said, unfolding the letter sent to Dumbledore.

"_Albus Dumbledore, _

_ All Horcruxes have been destroyed and we can face Voldemort now. But for my m," _James stopped.

"Why do you think it's crossed out?" James pointed.

Sirius shrugged, gesturing for him to continue the letter.

_"For Lily, keep her safe. Once Voldemort is gone, I will return. I do not know how much the future will be changed but I'm willing to accept it. I do not want to live the same life without my family… Do not fail me, Dumbledore. No more sacrificing for the 'greater good.' My mother cannot die. Neither can my father, nor Sirius, nor Remus. But I'm fine with that little rat dying. And if you fail me… you already know the consequences. _

_ Voldemort is now mortal, though I'm not sure if he knows. Perhaps he does and he will increase the connection with my mother. Make sure that she is safe. That he will know where she is or else… The people you can trust: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks. Do not let the Longbottoms know. Frank and Alice are good people, but I have a feeling that it is unwise to do so._

_ Do not fail me._

_ H.J.P." _

"What have you done?" Dumbledore asked, standing at the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS.**

**Well, not so much thickens but confuse. **

**I really wanted Voldemort to die but I didn't know how to kill him off! I don't like Voldemort. Sorry, not sorry.**

**This story is so... messy now. Eugh. **

**Sorry. **

**I'm going to kill off Voldemort soon. But there's still much to do after that. Sorta. **

**After Voldemort is dead, there's recovery time. With Lily and James! Woo!**

**So don't worry - I'm going to make up for this ugly plot with some fluff later on. **


	17. Falling Off The Edge

James, Sirius and Remus dropped the letter immediately, staring at Dumbledore like deer caught in the headlights. Then they all ran. Perhaps it was cowardly, but they did not want Dumbledore to obliviate their memories. They reached the Headmaster's Floo – one of the only working ones and shouted. "Potter Manor!"

They reached the house and ran up to Lily's side immediately.

"So you have a kid," Sirius managed.

"The letter had said without my family… does that mean that we all die?" Remus asked, slightly fearfully. They were sixteen. Not really the age to die at.

"The little rat?" James asked then. "Sounds like Peter. What did Peter do to this guy… in the future?" It was a hard concept to grasp. But it seemed alright.

"He said that they could trust Tonks," Remus mused.

"Ah, that reminds me. I didn't really give you the big brother speech about not hurting Tonks," Sirius said.

"Not the time, Padfoot," James said, brushing Lily's bangs away from her shut eyes. "I really don't understand. What do we do? We can't do anything!" James' voice bordered hysteria.

"My son – who is from the future – is back to kill Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. We die in the future and I don't get to raise my son apparently and…" James' voice was bordering hysteria.

"Prongs!" Sirius barked. "Calm down!"

"What do we do though?" Remus asked. "He's right – we can't do much of anything."

"We're completely useless," James said, shoulders dropping with defeat. "You know, for my OWLs, I'm just lacking in Potions. I got an A. That's not good for being an Auror. I've heard of retaking the test so that I can join NEWT Potions though."

"You want to be an Auror?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop that idiot who's gone high on power," James said, grasping Lily's lifeless hand.

"What do you think is going on through her head right now?" Remus asked softly.

"Horrible things if she's fighting Voldemort in there," Sirius frowned.

"Dumbledore was right about one thing. We have to continue those pain sessions you talked about," Remus said grimly.

"What?!" James shouted. "Are you insane?!"

"You're going to die anyways, James! We all are!" Remus shouted. "Way too soon for our age! We just learned that Peter probably can't be trusted as well!"

"Why would you trust that letter, Remus?" Sirius asked. "For all we know, that Potter is actually someone else. I mean it's so far-fetched to actually come back in time and change things!"

"Well, Dumbledore believes him," Remus retorted.

"And we've learned Dumbledore isn't always the best person anymore," James said, crossing his arms.

"But those sessions keep Voldemort at bay. That means that he can't kill an innocent person's life yet. Lily's fighting in there and we have to help her," Remus reasoned.

"_By hurting her?!"_ James yelled.

"There's no other choice!" Remus shouted back. "Either she dies as a Horcrux or she gets hurt and lives later! Choose James! You know Lily wouldn't want to be a stupid pawn of Voldemort!"

James winced. Sirius and Remus were looking at him, no comfort in their steeled eyes. This was his decision.

James looked at Lily. "Forgive me," he pleaded and he pointed his wand at her still body.

…

"You're losing, Lily," Voldemort said.

"I'm still strong," Lily replied as she struggled to keep Voldemort at bay in her mind. The connection they had might just let Voldemort slip into her mind. And only Lily was keeping Voldemort from controlling her completely. But she couldn't hold for long.

"Why not just give it up? People in the magical and Muggle world alike think you're crazy. No one loves you," Voldemort sneered.

"James," Lily managed as she struggled to push Voldemort out.

Then a sharp pain filled Lily as she cried out. The pain of one of the sessions. "_This_ is your _precious _James' doing," Voldemort roared, his voice filled with pain as well. "He's the one hurting you!"

"Then dissolve the connection," Lily said. She could see Voldemort's angry face clearly in her mind. Lily was trapped inside her mind, fighting for her control for her own mind. "I'm only sixteen," Lily said.

"So what?" Voldemort replied, voice cold with pain.

"I'm so young… yet I'm going to die," Lily said. She had gotten so used to the pain, that she was accustomed to putting it aside. Lily distracted herself with conversation.

"You aren't going to die. You're going to be my Horcrux. And I'll make more. My Horcruxes are dying and when I finish with you, I'm going to kill the person who did this," Voldemort shrieked.

"Why not just leave and find another Horcrux?!" Lily shouted.

"I already put too much power in you! And I can't take it back. If I kill you, then my magic in you is gone, you idiot. If you become a part of me, then I can take it back and then I'll kill you," Voldemort roared. "Stupid Mudblood. All of you are idiots. I'm cleansing the world. I'm going to rid the world of _all of you!"_

"Shut up!" Lily screamed. Her mind was hurting more and more, pain growing. The familiar burn was flooding through her body. Bad enough she was trapped in the limbo of her mind with Voldemort but the pain… But Lily was glad for one thing. That it was hurting Voldemort too. She had to be strong…

Then Voldemort began to fade. "What is this?" he asked weakly. "What is this?"

Lily only stared – virtually of course – as the Voldemort inside her mind disappeared. What happened?

But waves of darkness swept over Lily and Lily began to fall deeper and deeper inside herself with only questions in her mind. But Lily knew no more then. All she could see was black.

…

Cheers erupted throughout the wizarding world as they heard Voldemort died. The reason behind his death was mysterious and the Aurors were rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. Celebrations were held everywhere and you cannot walk anywhere in Britain without being bombarded with cheers.

But James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were not cheering. They had turned in Peter Pettigrew in and saw that he already had the Dark Mark. It was a sad experience, to watch one of their best friends… just go wrong. What did the Marauders do wrong?

The contact with Dumbledore had disappeared as well.

And Lily Evans was still not responding. The healers said that she had sunk deep into her own mind, the trauma, misery and pain getting to her.

James couldn't think straight. Lily had retreated too far into her mind – sent back there because of James. James wanted to scream. But he stayed silent, always at Lily's bedside. Healers came in and out of the Potter Manor, running diagnostic spells over her and the same answer would be given to a depressed James Potter.

It was her strength that will determine when she will come back, if she came back at all. James never moved from the bedside. It was only the other Marauders – Peter had been officially omitted from their lives _and_ the map – that kept James alive. They force fed him food and water and stayed with James.

Summer was rapidly ending and people were still celebrating. But James couldn't celebrate. It was Lily's sacrifice that kept Voldemort at bay for so long. James didn't know if Lily was going to stay a human vegetable for the rest of her life or not.

"Lily, I wish you would come back," James said, voice so heartbreakingly quiet. "The celebrations are still going on. I bet Madam Rosmerta would treat us to some free butterbeers."

James was on the bed with Lily, her lifeless body tucked into James' side and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Oh Merlin, Lily," James said, resting his cheek on her head. He had adopted this position for most of the summer. "I'm so sorry," he said. There were no more tears in his eyes to cry.

James had known Lily for a year and he couldn't believe that he had fallen so hard, so fast. It was her strength that drew him to her – her light that shone amidst the darkness. And she would get through it. James would be by her side until she did.

But with each passing second Lily was not awake, James was driving himself to the brink of insanity.

Remus and Sirius would try their best to distract James, or to get him to go outside – but nothing would work. Everything reminded him of Lily. His broom – the ride he took with Lily to Potter Manor. Summer homework – Lily was always so brilliant, even outshining him. Pranks – Lily was so adamant on not hurting anyone… Her compassion was so deep. James' care for Lily bordered insanity and obsession.

At night, Sirius (who had ran away from home already) would hear James crying for Lily and when he would open Lily's bedroom door, he would see James, rocking Lily in his arms.

The pain of losing someone that you loved so dearly… It rocked James to the core. James was deteriorating inside and out. His messy hair had gone wild. His boyish features had become ragged and his eyes… his once bright hazel eyes turned haunted. Bags grew under them and they were always bloodshot.

"Lily," James whispered. "Wake up, please," he begged – just like he had for so long.

People would think that he should just move on. To stop living in the past and at least handle the grief better. James Potter would tell those people: Shut the hell up and don't come near me with your ugly arse.

James never thought that his love – that's right, _love_ – would run so deeply for Lily. Was it possible to feel this way about one person? If James didn't believe in soul mates before, he believed in it now.

Half of James' soul was ripped apart. James was being dramatic of course, but honestly, he thought he had the right to be. Lily was in a vegetative state because of him. Lily could _die_ because of him. It was just a schoolboy crush in the beginning. It grew into a strong relationship. Then it grew into love and to have that torn away from you…

There were no words to describe how James Potter was feeling. Every time he stared in the mirror, he saw a murderer. Bloodstained hands. Lily's blood.

James Potter was slowly turning insane and he was so close to falling over the edge. His parents were still out, rounding up Death Eaters. He knew they loved him and was adamant on them going to work instead of staying with him.

James Potter didn't need anything – except for Lily.

But as he neared that cliff, it became more tempting.

Perhaps James and Lily _were_ predestined. Because now that Lily was stripped from James… James was a mess.

He had never felt more alone, more depressed and most of all, guilty. That edge was coming closer and closer and if Lily didn't wake up soon, James would fall off, never to see the world again.

**Okay. I know what you're thinking.**

**James is way too melodramatic and blah blah blah. And that he fell in love with Lily too fast OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

**BUT. **

**I wanted this to be a Hurt/Comfort story. **

**So now they are hurting. Later they will be comforted. Tada. **

**I finally know where to go with this story after stumbling blindly. SO yay for me! But this chapter was kinda necessary. Kind of mean to have me break James Potter but I NEEDED TO DO IT!**

**I admit, i made James WAY too melodramatic and stuff but...**

**I mean, come on though. The girl he loved is practically dead and he thinks taht hes the cause of it. So yeah. NO FLAMES. I CAN ALREADY FEEL IT COMING. **


	18. Recovery

"You know Prongs is losing it," Sirius said, pacing in front of Lily's bedroom door. Remus sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Lily will wake up soon," Remus said.

"That's what you've been saying since _June._ It's August now," Sirius huffed.

"Look at the bright side…" Remus began, but Sirius' angry look silenced him.

"Bright side? Hoorah that Voldemort is dead, right? But what about James and Lily! They _both_ are practically dead and James is a corpse that only stares at Lily. It's ridiculous! He hasn't seen the sun in a month!"

Then Sirius and Remus heard the most ear splitting shriek. Immediately, Sirius and Remus bursted through the door, wands out. Lily was finally moving, though she was shivering and shaking on the bed, screaming bloody murder.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked James. James turned to look at his best friend. Sirius was taken aback. James looked more alive than he had in the past several weeks.

"I think she's coming back to us. But she's having a nightmare," James said. James turned back to Lily, trying to whisper reassuring words in her ear but it was like Lily couldn't hear anything at all.

Her eyes flashed open. Hope surged through the room. "Stay away from me!" Lily shrieked to no one. "Don't touch me! Get out of my mind!" Lily shouted, shoving James' hands away. James' heart broken face made it all worse.

"Please!" Lily begged, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "Leave me alone!"

"James," Sirius said, elbowing him. Sirius and Remus restrained Lily's flailing limbs, leaving James to stare straight into Lily's eyes. His large and now bony hands cupped her face, forcing Lily to look into his eyes.

"Lily Evans," James said. Lily froze. "Lily," James breathed. James muttered words to her so quickly that neither Remus nor Sirius could keep up. Lily stopped fighting Sirius and Remus, staring into James' eyes still.

Then Remus and Sirius released her tentatively, and Lily embraced James' tightly, eyes shutting and arms squeezing James' thin and now malnourished body.

"They're one hell of a couple," Sirius muttered to Remus. James was thinner than thin. He was already bony and now he was practically a skeleton. You could see his veins under his white skin and he looked completely weak. His bones jutted out of his skin and his dark, bluish circles were shadowing his eyes. His hair was a mess and not the usual boyish, rogue Potter hair. His hair was almost as greasy as Snape's and a flattened mess against his skin.

Lily was no better. She had been in a coma for so long, it couldn't have been good for her health. Her eyes looked duller, not like the bright green the Marauders had grown so accustomed to. Her eyes held a haunted look that could never be chased away. Her face was gaunt, much like James, and skin even whiter. As white as milk.

"I'm going to get some food for you two," Sirius said as he exited the room. Remus was right behind him. "Get a healer," Sirius said. "And get Dumbledore."

Remus nodded and left to contact them.

Sirius walked down to the kitchen, getting orange juice and biscuits for them. They needed some sugar. After so long without Lily's presence… Sirius had missed it.

Lily was back now, but was it really Lily? Before she had even collapsed onto her bedroom floor, she had grown weaker and weaker. Her strength and retorts had faded away, leaving despair behind.

Now Lily had that haunted look in her eyes. It hurt Sirius just to stare into them. Would Lily ever be the same? Would James?

Sirius grew more and more worried for his friends as he carried up the tray to Lily's bedroom. They had not moved from their position of embrace, bony arms wrapped around each other and chins on each other's shoulder.

"Here," Sirius said, placing the tray on the bedside table.

Remus had returned with Dumbledore and the healer and they stepped out together. Sirius and Remus exited the room, sitting down on the wooden floor glumly as they waited for the news.

Dumbledore stepped out of the room then. "There is nothing much that we can do. Lily and James must figure this out by themselves."

"What about your contact?" Sirius asked. "He should know something, right?"

"He disappeared once Voldemort was dead. You should return to your family. Both of you. I'm sure they would like to see you again," Dumbledore said.

Sirius scoffed. "They blasted me off the family wall. Ran away already," Sirius said. "Probably going to bunk with Prongs or something."

"I'm staying until they get better," Remus said stubbornly.

"Sixth year is next year," Dumbledore said. "I told Mr. and Mrs. Potter to get your books and things already. It's the end of summer and Hogwarts is starting soon. I expect you all to come. We have won this war and I know you are not rejoicing and I don't expect that of you, but please, smile. We need to surround your friends with laughter and joy – like a therapy session. Hogwarts is an excellent place for that. I expect Lily Evans to not want to miss out on her classes. We're starting non-verbal spells," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. "It's hard," he said. "But they'll recover. The future is looking brighter with each step."

"My best friends look like their half dead and Peter turned out to be a Death Eater. Reggie was _this_ close to becoming one," Sirius said incredulously. "How can you be so calm!?" Sirius shouted. "James and Lily look like corpses!" Sirius shouted. "Voldemort is dead and so are my friends! How are they going to recover?! Sure, everyone is now all gung-ho and what not! But what about the people who lost something! It isn't fair that our generation loses so much for the next!"

"The world isn't fair, Sirius," Dumbledore sighed.

"We're only sixteen!" Sirius yelled. "And Lily had to fight Voldemort _in her head._ And she's… Argh!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I suppose you're happy now. Voldemort is gone. All for the 'Greater Good' isn't it?" Sirius mocked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Dumbledore's tone was stern though not necessarily mad. "That is quite enough. I am not happy about any of this. If you want your friends to recover, you must recover as well."

With that, Dumbledore left. Sirius was swearing profusely about the 'old coot.' Remus looked defeated. Voldemort was gone, yet everything seemed so gloomy.

Lily was awake, but she looked as if something had died inside of her. What had Voldemort said to her inside? What had Voldemort done to Lily? Sirius sighed, entering the room once more where the healer was prescribing them nutrition potions. "We're going back to sixth year," Sirius announced.

James' head snapped up. "What?"

"We're going back," Remus said. James looked like he was about to refuse but Lily squeezed his hand. Sirius noticed it. They had not been separated the entire time Lily was awake. Some part of their bodies were always touching.

"Dumbledore said that you wouldn't wanted to have missed out on learning nonverbal spells," Sirius grinned. It was a fake grin, but Sirius' acting skills had been honed throughout the year. Lily Evans would have mirrored his grin in the past. If Lily had been upset before, she would have at least given Sirius a ghost of a smile.

But this Lily did not smile. She simply nodded.

The more Sirius stood in that room, the more misery he felt. Unable to stay in there for more than five minutes, Sirius departed again, leaving the only home he had known.

Perhaps he would find a nice park bench to sleep on. Or he would go find Regulus – but that was a last ditch plan.

Sirius did not know he had been followed. Remus Lupin, the constant in Sirius' life for the summer, sat down beside Sirius on the lonely park bench, facing the children – wizards and Muggle alike – as they played. The Muggle children did not know of the magical children but still, they were able to be civilized with each other as they shared the park. Why couldn't Voldemort be like that? Just let the world fall into place?

Now that he had screwed with their lives, there was no turning back.

"You know he's right, Padfoot," Remus sighed.

"If he's right, then James and Lily will never get better. Look at my face, Moony. I'm clearly depressed and saddened. I don't think I'll ever be able to properly take the mickey out on Minnie again."

"You're fine enough to joke," Remus said. "And Mickey and Minnie… that's a cartoon's show. Muggle cartoon."

"Really?" Sirius said, interest peaked. "I have a good plan," Sirius said, gray eyes twinkling.

…

September 1st came too soon for Lily Evans, who found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table, James' hand clutching hers. It would be the first time that they had to part to go to their dorm room. And Lily wasn't that excited for that.

The Sorting was over in a blur. Lily rarely paid attention to anything that wasn't important – at least, not to her. The first years were all happy. Joyful. Innocent. Something Lily longed to have.

But she hadn't spoken to her family for more than a year. Voldemort was on her mind every second of every day and the only thing keeping her sane was James. James seemed to have gotten better since Lily woke up. For that, Lily was grateful. He was strong again, not weak. Not like Lily.

Before Dumbledore could say his speech though, fireworks erupted in the Great Hall. On the bewitched ceiling, it read: MICKEY AND MINNIE TOGETHER FOREVER. MINNIE IS IN LOVE WITH A MOUSE. MINNIE IS NOT A CAT BUT A MOUSE. TOGETHER, MINNIE AND MICKEY SHALL DOMINATE THE WORLD.

The words in itself were not funny. But the fuming reaction on Minerva McGonagall's face was. Her face was red – as red as the crest she wore – and fists clenched.

"Black!" she shrieked. "Potter!" she yelled. Lily shot James a quizzical look. James shrugged.

"I didn't do it," James said.

For some odd reason, Lily believed him. But Sirius was already taking off, running around the Great Hall with Filch – commanded by McGonagall – to chase him.

The Great Hall was bursting with laughter as they watched Sirius break into a smooth run, while Filch's arms and legs were flying everywhere as they jerked.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Lily's features. James saw it and tugged on Lily's hand. Lily turned around, just in time for James to smash his lips on Lily's. Despite what others may think, it was their first kiss since Lily had opened her eyes, waking from the nightmare that was Voldemort.

Lily gave James a small smile then, and to Lily, she finally felt like a piece of her heart had been returned. Slowly, the puzzle inside herself began to fix itself as James, Sirius and Remus settled down beside her, offering strength in their smiles.

Lily was still weak, yes, but she was recovering. She just needed a little push. The spark of a catalyst. Lily commanded herself to pull it together. The same mantra ran in her head.

_Gryffindor is home of the brave, not the weak._

And Lily would survive on that phrase until she no longer needed it.

**Healing process is beginning. Still didn't like this chapter. And the mantra Lily says?**

**It's really CORRECT is it. Remember that.**

**We'll time jump soon enough. Like next chapter. SO be ready for that. **

**Hopefully i can finish this story soon enough. I'll be glad when it's done. Hehe. **


	19. The End

"You know Prongs is losing it," Sirius said, pacing in front of Lily's bedroom door. Remus sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Lily will wake up soon," Remus said.

"That's what you've been saying since _June._ It's August now," Sirius huffed.

"Look at the bright side…" Remus began, but Sirius' angry look silenced him.

"Bright side? Hoorah that Voldemort is dead, right? But what about James and Lily! They _both_ are practically dead and James is a corpse that only stares at Lily. It's ridiculous! He hasn't seen the sun in a month!"

Then Sirius and Remus heard the most ear splitting shriek. Immediately, Sirius and Remus bursted through the door, wands out. Lily was finally moving, though she was shivering and shaking on the bed, screaming bloody murder.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked James. James turned to look at his best friend. Sirius was taken aback. James looked more alive than he had in the past several weeks.

"I think she's coming back to us. But she's having a nightmare," James said. James turned back to Lily, trying to whisper reassuring words in her ear but it was like Lily couldn't hear anything at all.

Her eyes flashed open. Hope surged through the room. "Stay away from me!" Lily shrieked to no one. "Don't touch me! Get out of my mind!" Lily shouted, shoving James' hands away. James' heart broken face made it all worse.

"Please!" Lily begged, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "Leave me alone!"

"James," Sirius said, elbowing him. Sirius and Remus restrained Lily's flailing limbs, leaving James to stare straight into Lily's eyes. His large and now bony hands cupped her face, forcing Lily to look into his eyes.

"Lily Evans," James said. Lily froze. "Lily," James breathed. James muttered words to her so quickly that neither Remus nor Sirius could keep up. Lily stopped fighting Sirius and Remus, staring into James' eyes still.

Then Remus and Sirius released her tentatively, and Lily embraced James' tightly, eyes shutting and arms squeezing James' thin and now malnourished body.

"They're one hell of a couple," Sirius muttered to Remus. James was thinner than thin. He was already bony and now he was practically a skeleton. You could see his veins under his white skin and he looked completely weak. His bones jutted out of his skin and his dark, bluish circles were shadowing his eyes. His hair was a mess and not the usual boyish, rogue Potter hair. His hair was almost as greasy as Snape's and a flattened mess against his skin.

Lily was no better. She had been in a coma for so long, it couldn't have been good for her health. Her eyes looked duller, not like the bright green the Marauders had grown so accustomed to. Her eyes held a haunted look that could never be chased away. Her face was gaunt, much like James, and skin even whiter. As white as milk.

"I'm going to get some food for you two," Sirius said as he exited the room. Remus was right behind him. "Get a healer," Sirius said. "And get Dumbledore."

Remus nodded and left to contact them.

Sirius walked down to the kitchen, getting orange juice and biscuits for them. They needed some sugar. After so long without Lily's presence… Sirius had missed it.

Lily was back now, but was it really Lily? Before she had even collapsed onto her bedroom floor, she had grown weaker and weaker. Her strength and retorts had faded away, leaving despair behind.

Now Lily had that haunted look in her eyes. It hurt Sirius just to stare into them. Would Lily ever be the same? Would James?

Sirius grew more and more worried for his friends as he carried up the tray to Lily's bedroom. They had not moved from their position of embrace, bony arms wrapped around each other and chins on each other's shoulder.

"Here," Sirius said, placing the tray on the bedside table.

Remus had returned with Dumbledore and the healer and they stepped out together. Sirius and Remus exited the room, sitting down on the wooden floor glumly as they waited for the news.

Dumbledore stepped out of the room then. "There is nothing much that we can do. Lily and James must figure this out by themselves."

"What about your contact?" Sirius asked. "He should know something, right?"

"He disappeared once Voldemort was dead. You should return to your family. Both of you. I'm sure they would like to see you again," Dumbledore said.

Sirius scoffed. "They blasted me off the family wall. Ran away already," Sirius said. "Probably going to bunk with Prongs or something."

"I'm staying until they get better," Remus said stubbornly.

"Sixth year is next year," Dumbledore said. "I told Mr. and Mrs. Potter to get your books and things already. It's the end of summer and Hogwarts is starting soon. I expect you all to come. We have won this war and I know you are not rejoicing and I don't expect that of you, but please, smile. We need to surround your friends with laughter and joy – like a therapy session. Hogwarts is an excellent place for that. I expect Lily Evans to not want to miss out on her classes. We're starting non-verbal spells," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. "It's hard," he said. "But they'll recover. The future is looking brighter with each step."

"My best friends look like their half dead and Peter turned out to be a Death Eater. Reggie was _this_ close to becoming one," Sirius said incredulously. "How can you be so calm!?" Sirius shouted. "James and Lily look like corpses!" Sirius shouted. "Voldemort is dead and so are my friends! How are they going to recover?! Sure, everyone is now all gung-ho and what not! But what about the people who lost something! It isn't fair that our generation loses so much for the next!"

"The world isn't fair, Sirius," Dumbledore sighed.

"We're only sixteen!" Sirius yelled. "And Lily had to fight Voldemort _in her head._ And she's… Argh!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I suppose you're happy now. Voldemort is gone. All for the 'Greater Good' isn't it?" Sirius mocked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Dumbledore's tone was stern though not necessarily mad. "That is quite enough. I am not happy about any of this. If you want your friends to recover, you must recover as well."

With that, Dumbledore left. Sirius was swearing profusely about the 'old coot.' Remus looked defeated. Voldemort was gone, yet everything seemed so gloomy.

Lily was awake, but she looked as if something had died inside of her. What had Voldemort said to her inside? What had Voldemort done to Lily? Sirius sighed, entering the room once more where the healer was prescribing them nutrition potions. "We're going back to sixth year," Sirius announced.

James' head snapped up. "What?"

"We're going back," Remus said. James looked like he was about to refuse but Lily squeezed his hand. Sirius noticed it. They had not been separated the entire time Lily was awake. Some part of their bodies were always touching.

"Dumbledore said that you wouldn't wanted to have missed out on learning nonverbal spells," Sirius grinned. It was a fake grin, but Sirius' acting skills had been honed throughout the year. Lily Evans would have mirrored his grin in the past. If Lily had been upset before, she would have at least given Sirius a ghost of a smile.

But this Lily did not smile. She simply nodded.

The more Sirius stood in that room, the more misery he felt. Unable to stay in there for more than five minutes, Sirius departed again, leaving the only home he had known.

Perhaps he would find a nice park bench to sleep on. Or he would go find Regulus – but that was a last ditch plan.

Sirius did not know he had been followed. Remus Lupin, the constant in Sirius' life for the summer, sat down beside Sirius on the lonely park bench, facing the children – wizards and Muggle alike – as they played. The Muggle children did not know of the magical children but still, they were able to be civilized with each other as they shared the park. Why couldn't Voldemort be like that? Just let the world fall into place?

Now that he had screwed with their lives, there was no turning back.

"You know he's right, Padfoot," Remus sighed.

"If he's right, then James and Lily will never get better. Look at my face, Moony. I'm clearly depressed and saddened. I don't think I'll ever be able to properly take the mickey out on Minnie again."

"You're fine enough to joke," Remus said. "And Mickey and Minnie… that's a cartoon's show. Muggle cartoon."

"Really?" Sirius said, interest peaked. "I have a good plan," Sirius said, gray eyes twinkling.

…

September 1st came too soon for Lily Evans, who found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table, James' hand clutching hers. It would be the first time that they had to part to go to their dorm room. And Lily wasn't that excited for that.

The Sorting was over in a blur. Lily rarely paid attention to anything that wasn't important – at least, not to her. The first years were all happy. Joyful. Innocent. Something Lily longed to have.

But she hadn't spoken to her family for more than a year. Voldemort was on her mind every second of every day and the only thing keeping her sane was James. James seemed to have gotten better since Lily woke up. For that, Lily was grateful. He was strong again, not weak. Not like Lily.

Before Dumbledore could say his speech though, fireworks erupted in the Great Hall. On the bewitched ceiling, it read: MICKEY AND MINNIE TOGETHER FOREVER. MINNIE IS IN LOVE WITH A MOUSE. MINNIE IS NOT A CAT BUT A MOUSE. TOGETHER, MINNIE AND MICKEY SHALL DOMINATE THE WORLD.

The words in itself were not funny. But the fuming reaction on Minerva McGonagall's face was. Her face was red – as red as the crest she wore – and fists clenched.

"Black!" she shrieked. "Potter!" she yelled. Lily shot James a quizzical look. James shrugged.

"I didn't do it," James said.

For some odd reason, Lily believed him. But Sirius was already taking off, running around the Great Hall with Filch – commanded by McGonagall – to chase him.

The Great Hall was bursting with laughter as they watched Sirius break into a smooth run, while Filch's arms and legs were flying everywhere as they jerked.

A ghost of a smile flickered across Lily's features. James saw it and tugged on Lily's hand. Lily turned around, just in time for James to smash his lips on Lily's. Despite what others may think, it was their first kiss since Lily had opened her eyes, waking from the nightmare that was Voldemort.

Lily gave James a small smile then, and to Lily, she finally felt like a piece of her heart had been returned. Slowly, the puzzle inside herself began to fix itself as James, Sirius and Remus settled down beside her, offering strength in their smiles.

Lily was still weak, yes, but she was recovering. She just needed a little push. The spark of a catalyst. Lily commanded herself to pull it together. The same mantra ran in her head.

_Gryffindor is home of the brave, not the weak._

And Lily would survive on that phrase until she no longer needed it.

**I am SO. SO. SO. SO. SO. SO. SORRY! for this lame ending, i mean. **

**It was rushed and I just wanted it to be over. (Hehe, sorry.)**

**THINK WE CAN HIT A HUNDRED?**

**But even though I really don't like this ending, I'm leaving it like this. Actually, I might come back and fix it later on but... yeah...**

**NO FLAMES ABOUT THE ENDING. I KNOW IT SUCKED. SO YEAH. **


End file.
